A perfect, normal life
by darkwillow0307
Summary: "Je m'appelle Clarke Griffin, et ma vie est parfaite et absolument normale."
1. 02 09 2018

Bonsoir ! Oui, parce que je n'ai pas encore assez de retard sur mon autre ff The 100, je mets en ligne une nouvelle histoire, avec quand même un certain nombre de chapitres prévus. Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre, et on se retrouve en bas.

Disclaimer : Vous connaissez le topo, seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste n'est pas de moi ;)

* * *

Clarke : - Est-ce que ça marche..? Oui ça c'est bon, reste plus qu'à brancher ça et... Voilà ! Hum... Image, son, on a l'air plutôt bien... Ok. Bon. C'est un peu gênant de parler toute seule dans un micro devant son ordi, mais je vais m'y habituer... Par où commencer..? Ok je sais, c'est bon, on y va. Alors voilà, on est le 2 septembre 2018, et il est 21h25. Demain c'est mon premier jour de cours dans mon nouveau lycée, et ma prof d'art de l'année dernière m'a demandé par mail si je vivais bien mon déménagement, si je n'étais pas trop stressée par ma journée de demain etc, et elle m'a conseillé de tenir un journal intime. Selon elle, mettre mes émotions et mes pensées sur papier m'aidera à mieux vivre ce changement. Comme elle est gentille et pleine de bonne volonté, je n'ai pas eu le cœur de lui vivre que tout allait très bien se passer, que je ne stressais pas du tout, je l'ai juste remerciée et dit que j'essaierais.

Je n'en avais pas vraiment l'intention, mais ma mère bosse ce soir et mon père est à cet espèce de pot d'accueil à son entreprise - oui oui un dimanche ! -, résultat je me retrouve seule dans ma chambre, à regarder Netflix. Et comme à 21 heures j'avais fini de rattraper mon retard dans Orange is the new black, et parce que, avouons-le, Netflix c'est génial mais il y a beaucoup trop de choix sur cette plateforme - sérieusement à chaque fois je mets 2 heures à me décider ! -, je me suis retrouvée à fixer le plafond sans savoir quoi faire.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que du coup, j'ai tenté de commencer à écrire pour faire passer le temps, mais que ce soit à la main ou sur ordi... bah c'est beaucoup trop long et chiant. Voilà pourquoi je me retrouve comme une cinglée à parler toute seule à un écran. Sérieux, je dois avoir l'air tellement ridicule... et encore c'est rien par rapport à la gêne que je vais ressentir quand je vais regarder ces enregistrements plus tard ! Maintenant que la question du pourquoi je suis là est réglée, passons aux présentations ! Ce qui est ridicule quand on y pense parce que je suis la seule personne qui regardera peut-être un jour ces vidéos...

Je m'appelle Clarke Griffin, j'ai 16 ans - j'en aurai 17 le 24 octobre - et je suis née à Melbourne. J'y ai vécu jusqu'à mes 10 ans, j'en garde quelques souvenirs mais surtout un sacré accent australien dont je n'arrive pas à me défaire. Mais bon, apparemment, c'est sexy comme accent, donc je ne me plains pas.

Ma mère, Abby, est chirurgienne cardio-thoracique, et mon père, Jake, est ingénieur pour cette immense compagnie aérienne, qui de temps en temps - enfin deux fois depuis ma naissance - l'envoie à l'autre bout de la planète. Vous vous en doutez, c'est ce qui explique qu'on ait quitté l'Australie à mes 10 ans, pour emménager... roulements de tambour... perdu, pas du tout ici, mais à Londres ! On est restés à Londres jusqu'à juillet dernier, où mon père a une nouvelle fois été muté, ici à Saratoga Springs, dans l'état de New York. Dans les faits, mon père est ici depuis le mois d'avril, il s'est occupé de trouver une maison, commencer à emménager, repérer un peu les lieux, s'occuper de toutes les formalités administratives pénibles telles que mon transfert à Saratoga Springs High School, que je vais dès à présent abréger SSHS, par exemple, pour que je puisse finir mon année scolaire à Londres. En juillet, on a débarqué ici avec ma mère, on est restés à Saratoga Springs pendant quelque chose comme 3 jours histoire de s'installer, et ensuite on est allés tous les trois passer le reste des vacances à New York, ce qui était super cool !

Hum... que dire de plus... Oh je sais, mes 3 meilleurs amis, Wells, Finn - mon ex, oui je sais c'est bizarre -, et Raven sont encore à Londres cette année, mais seul Finn pense rester en Angleterre, pour aller en fac d'histoire. Wells espère réussir à intégrer Berkeley l'année prochaine pour étudier la littérature, et Raven est déjà acceptée dans une super école d'ingénierie aéronautique à... Melbourne ! Et ouais ! Il faut avouer que mon père a un peu joué de ses relations pour la pistonner.

Quant à moi... et bien c'est un peu un sujet sensible. J'ai eu le malheur d'émettre quand j'avais 14 ans l'hypothèse d'étudier la médecine pour devenir médecin légiste. Depuis, ma mère fait une fixette obsessionnelle là-dessus et veut absolument que je suive ce cursus mais... En fait elle veut surtout que je rentre en fac de médecine parce que mon autre projet professionnel, celui qui me tient vraiment à cœur, est un peu bancal. J'aimerais plus que tout intégrer une école d'art, je dessine depuis que j'ai l'âge de tenir un crayon, et je me débrouille plutôt bien, sur papier comme sur tablette graphique ! C'est ce que je veux faire de ma vie, dessiner. Que ce soit sur papier ou sur tablette, pour un magazine, créer des logos d'entreprise, dans la BD, le manga, le dessin-animé, peu importe, je veux dessiner.

Mais ma mère, et mon père aussi à moindre mesure, ne trouve pas ce projet fiable. Et elle n'a pas tort, il n'y en a pas beaucoup qui réussissent dans ce domaine... Mais tout ceux qui ont réussi ont bien tenté leur chance à la base, et ils avaient les mêmes probabilités de réussir que moi ! Je comprends le point de vue de mes parents aussi, ce n'est pas un milieu qui offre des perspectives d'avenir stables... mais j'aimerais qu'ils comprennent que ce n'est pas juste une lubie, un délire d'adolescent qui ne durera que quelques mois, c'est vraiment une passion, je vis pour ça. Ma mère aime dire qu'elle est née avec un bistouri dans la main, et bien moi j'ai envie de lui répondre que je suis née avec un crayon dans la main ! Mais d'un autre côté, ils en font tellement pour moi... Je n'ai jamais eu à travailler, ils m'ont payé mon matériel de dessin, des vacances avec mes amis, des allers-retours Londres-Melbourne, et ils sont prêts à couvrir tous mes frais de collège, nourriture et appartement inclus, pour que je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter à propos de l'argent. Je sais qu'avec leur boulot, ils ont les moyens, et je ne veux pas paraitre ingrate en insistant sur mon envie de dessiner... Enfin bref je...

[Bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre]

Abby : - Clarke ?

Clarke : - Maman, papa ! Vous êtes rentrés depuis longtemps ?!

Jake : - Suffisamment pour avoir entendu la dernière partie... A qui est-ce que tu parles ?

Clarke : - Oh hum... A Raven... Mais sa webcam est cassée alors on ne la voit pas, on peut juste l'entendre.

Abby : - D'accord, bonsoir Raven.

[Image se coupe]

Clarke : - Trop tard je me suis déconnectée.

[Son se coupe]

* * *

Quelques infos "pratiques" :

\- rendons à César ce qui est à César, le style "podcast" de la fiction vient de la web-série (complètement géniale, si vous ne l'avez pas encore vu, foncez sur youtube) Carmilla,

\- à chaque fois que je commence une fiction, je dis que je vais publier un chapitre par semaine. Si certains d'entre vous ont lu d'autres de mes fictions, vous savez que je ne respecte jamais ce rythme, donc j'annonce la couleur tout de suite, le rythme de publication sera sans aucun doute très aléatoire d'un chapitre à l'autre, j'en suis désolée,

\- la taille des chapitres va fortement varier d'une fois à l'autre, puisqu'un chapitre sera synonyme d'une journée, il y aura donc des chapitres bien plus longs et d'autres bien plus courts.

Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire, n'hésitez pas à mettre une petite review si le coeur vous en dit, et je vous dis à plus !

Kisses - DW.


	2. 03 09 2018

Coucou, me revoici avec la suite ;) Je suis ravie que cette histoire plaise déjà à certains. On m'a aussi demandé si un chapitre de Julia Paxton (mon autre ff The 100) sortirait dans pas longtemps, et honnêtement, je n'en sais rien. Le chapitre est à moitié écrit pour l'instant, mais j'ai un peu de mal à continuer. Je n'abandonne pas Jules c'est une certitude, mais je pense qu'elle va rester en petite pause pour l'instant, histoire de se remettre de ses émotions.

* * *

Clarke : - Hey. Me revoilà. On est le 3 septembre, premier jour de cour. Il est 8h04, je dois partir dans moins de 10 minutes donc je serai brève. Mes parents sont restés un moment dans ma chambre, pour discuter. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de rallumer mon ordi, surtout qu'ils m'auraient entendue parler et aurait compris que je ne discutais pas avec Raven. Bref, on a parlé pendant près de 2 heures, et franchement, c'est génial ! Même si ma mère était assez braquée au début, on a fini par arriver à un compromis. Après le lycée, je m'inscris en médecine pendant au moins un semestre, et je travaille sérieusement, sans mauvaise foi, en essayant vraiment de m'intéresser aux cours. Si au bout de ce laps de temps, et si je réussis mes partiels du premier semestre, je constate que ce n'est vraiment pas fait pour moi et que je veux toujours plus que tout dessiner, ils acceptent de m'envoyer dans une école d'art à la rentrée suivante, si je trouve un boulot pour le reste de l'année ! Admettez-le, c'est beaucoup trop cool non ?!

Et attendez, vous ne savez encore pas tout. On s'est promis de ne plus jamais garder de secret et de non-dit entre nous, donc j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains, et je leur ai dit "Il y a un truc que vous devez savoir à propos de moi... Maman, Papa... Je suis bisexuelle". Parce que oui, je ne l'avais pas précisé avant, mais je suis bi. Et ils ont été très ouverts à ce sujet, ils m'ont dit que ça ne changeait rien du tout, et qu'ils étaient heureux que je leur fasse suffisamment confiance pour leur en parler. Bon, le seul point négatif, c'est que maintenant ils vont flipper aussi quand une fille viendra dans ma chambre et vouloir que je laisse la porte ouverte... C'était bien pratique leur ignorance quand Niylah passait chez moi à Londres... Mais bon, franchement, je ne peux pas me plaindre !

Enfin bref, je dois aller en cours, à ce soir j'imagine !

[Son et image se coupent]

* * *

Clarke : - Bonsoir, nous sommes toujours le 3 septembre, et il est actuellement 23h12. Mes parents ne devraient pas rentrer avec minuit - sortie en amoureux pour leur anniversaire de mariage -, donc j'ai encore un peu de temps. Ma journée fut très intéressante. J'ai été accueillie très chaleureusement par la principale Diyoza, qui m'a donné mon emploi du temps, fait remplir quelques papiers etc, puis elle m'a laissée avec Octavia Blake, une fille avec qui j'ai beaucoup de cours en commun. On a eu cours d'histoire avec Mr Kane je crois, puis littérature avec une femme dont j'ai oublié le nom. On est allées manger après ça, Octavia m'a proposée de venir dans un snack pas loin du lycée avec ses amis, Jasper, Monty et Maya, son petit-ami Lincoln et son frère Bellamy - qui est à la fac. C'était sympa, je les aime bien, ils sont très accueillants.

Avant d'aller à mon option art, j'ai reçu un coup de fil de mon père qui m'a demandé comment s'était passée ma journée, et qui s'est plaint de notre voisin qui est - selon ses termes - un beau connard arrogant qui se croit tout permis. Il faut dire qu'en ayant toujours vécu dans des grandes villes, les contacts avec les voisins, ce n'est pas trop notre truc...

Bref, après ça, je suis allée à mon cours de dessin. Il n'a duré qu'1h30 parce que c'était la première séance, la prof, Mme Seaclan - qui préfère qu'on l'appelle Luna - nous a juste fait une présentation du programme de l'année. Et dieu soit loué, elle a spécifié qu'il n'y aurait pas de travaux en groupes, parce qu'elle savait que la plupart du temps, ça nous saoulait, surtout dans un cadre artistique où on a tous des visions différentes. Au bout de 10 minutes de cours, quelqu'un est entré dans la salle, en retard. On a tous tourné la tête, par réflexe, pour la regarder. Et j'ai presque eu un orgasme rien qu'en la voyant. Sérieusement, elle est magnifique ! Bon je sais ce que vous allez me dire, calme-toi Clarkey, certes elle est plus belle qu'une déesse grecque, mais si ça se trouve c'est une vraie connasse ! Ou elle est absolument parfaite à tous points de vue mais n'est pas attirée par les femmes. C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit à Raven quand je l'ai appelée à la fin des cours pour lui raconter ma journée. J'ai mentionné qu'il y avait une fille sexy dans mon cours de dessin, et elle était déjà presque en train de planifier notre mariage ! Quand je lui ai rappelé que je la connaissais tellement peu que j'ignorais même son prénom, elle m'a conseillé de demander des infos à Octavia et aux autres. Est-ce qu'on est d'accord pour dire que j'aurais l'air d'une psychopathe si je faisais ça ? On est d'accord. Bref, j'ai dû calmer ses ardeurs sur le chemin du retour. On n'a pas discuté très longtemps, comme il était déjà 15h15 ici, il était 20h15 là-bas, et elle est partie diner.

Je dois vous avouer que j'ai beaucoup repensé à la fille sexy... tellement qu'en regardant par la fenêtre de ma cuisine, j'ai cru l'apercevoir par dessus la clôture dans le jardin du voisin - le connard pour une raison que j'ignore toujours. Et puis j'ai compris que si je croyais la voir, c'est parce qu'elle était effectivement dans le jardin du voisin. Et ensuite la fille sexy s'est jetée sur le voisin et ils ont atterri dans mon jardin. Et la fille sexy a commencé à bouffer mon voisin, toujours dans mon jardin.

On a passé le reste de la journée à transporter le voisin dans ma baignoire, nettoyer le sang dans mon jardin avec de l'ammoniac pendant que la fille sexy prenait une douche, retaper rapidement la clôture avant que la femme du voisin ne rentre chez elle, retransporter le corps du voisin de ma baignoire au coffre de la voiture de ma mère à la nuit tombée pour l'emmener dans le congélateur d'un entrepôt dans lequel il y avait d'autres corps, ramener la voiture à la maison, nettoyer les tâches de sang dans la voiture et la maison, et enfin prendre ou reprendre une douche.

Bref, je suis complice du meurtre de mon voisin, que la fille sexy - Lexa de son prénom - pour laquelle j'ai un méchant faible a buté pour le manger parce qu'elle est un zombie. Ma vie est parfaitement normale.

* * *

Avouez vous ne l'aviez pas vu venir celle-là ! Après l'inspiration Carmilla pour la forme, nous avons une inspiration Santa Clarita Diet pour le fond. Quelle idée originale ai-je donc eu pour cette fiction me demanderez-vous ? Aucune ! A part mixer les deux - enfin les trois si on compte The 100 - si on peut appeler ça une idée.

Sur ce, à la prochaine !

Kisses - DW.


	3. 07 09 2018

Coucou, comment ça va ? Sans plus attendre, voici le chapitre 3 !

* * *

Clarke : - Salut, nous sommes le vendredi 7 septembre 2018, il est actuellement 4h41, et j'ai cours de chimie dans précisément 3 heures et 19 minutes. Je suis toute seule à la maison, Papa est en déplacement jusqu'à dem... enfin ce soir, et ma mère est de garde, donc j'en profite. Je n'ai pas pu tourner d'autres vidéos avant aujourd'hui parce que je n'étais jamais seule à la maison. Et même si à moins d'être devant ma porte dans le couloir, on ne peut pas m'entendre... et bien c'est quand même déjà arrivé il y a peu que mes parents me surprennent pendant que je filme. Et je préfère éviter d'avoir à leur parler de mon énorme coup de cœur pour la fille sexy zombie. Que fais-je réveiller à 4h41 me demanderez-vous ? C'est simple, comme je n'avais pas envie de passer la soirée seule, je me suis pointée après les cours chez Lexa Woodson - la fille sexy zombie susmentionnée -, qui fut très soulagée de voir que c'était moi et pas... n'importe qui d'autre à vrai dire sonnant à sa porte d'entrée. J'ai compris le soulagement en voyant l'état de sa cuisine. Apparemment, un ancien ami de son père - comprendre par là quelqu'un que Papa Woodson a arnaqué - s'est pointé pour demander des comptes, armé. Il n'était visiblement pas au courant du départ soudain de Woodson Sr pour l'estomac de Woodson Jr, a commencé à menacer Lexa, et a rejoint son ancien acolyte dans le ventre de sa fille. Et je vous jure, c'est dingue à quel point Lexa ne sait pas manger proprement, on a passé tout l'après-midi et une partie de la nuit à nettoyer la cuisine de fond en comble et à amener Dante Wallace - enfin ce qu'il en restait - jusqu'au congélateur. Bref, à 2 heures du matin, on avait fini, je suis rentrée chez moi, mais forcément, la montée d'adrénaline due au fait de devoir rentrer chez moi sans que personne ne me voit au milieu de la nuit fait que je n'arrive pas à fermer l'œil. Évidemment Lexa a proposé de me raccompagner, mais j'ai décliné son offre en lui promettant de lui envoyer un message en arrivant. Mais bref, reprenons là où j'en étais restée !

Petit rappel, lundi, premier jour de lycée, je rencontre des gens sympas, tombe sous le charme de la femme la plus sexy de la planète et la retrouve en train de manger mon voisin dans mon jardin, voisin que j'aide à transporter dans un congélateur. Voilà où nous en étions restés. A vrai dire, il ne s'est pas passé grand-chose de plus cette soirée, après avoir déplacé le corps, nous étions plutôt crever toutes les deux. Lexa s'est juste présentée, m'a donné son numéro et est rentrée chez elle en promettant qu'on en discuterait le lendemain. Et moi je suis allée dans ma chambre, ai bondi de joie dans tous les sens avec le numéro de la fille sexy zombie dans la main, et ai enregistré la vidéo précédente.

Il se trouve que, malheureusement, le seul cours que nous avons en commun est l'option art, que nous n'avons que les lundis et vendredis après-midis. Mais comme mardi je finissais les cours à midi, je lui ai proposé d'aller manger un truc ensembles. Et devinez quoi, elle m'a invitée à passer l'après-midi chez elle ! J'étais sur un petit nuage ! Oui je sais, elle m'a proposée de venir essentiellement parce qu'elle ne peut manger que des humains et que ça aurait été délicat à commander, mais quand même ! Elle m'a même fait la cuisine, ses tagliatelles aux magrets de canard étaient à tomber ! Bref on a mangé ensembles, moi mon plat de pâtes et elle son rein agrémenté d'oreilles. Je suis sûre que vous mourrez d'envie de savoir comment Lexa s'est retrouvée à devoir se nourrir exclusivement d'homo sapiens. Moi aussi j'en mourrais d'envie.

Pendant que nous faisions la vaisselle, elle m'a raconté toute son histoire. Elle a eu 18 ans en juillet, et de base elle devait commencer les cours à la rentrée à la Wesleyan University - d'où sortent Joss Whedon et Michael Bay entre autres, rien que ça ! - pour étudier le cinéma. Elle avait reçu une bourse pour financer ses études. Elle veut devenir scénariste, et rêve d'écrire un jour un film d'animation. Elle rêve d'écrire, je rêve de dessiner, on est vraiment faites l'une pour l'autre...

[Clarke tourne sur sa chaise de bureau, regardant le plafond avec un stupide sourire rêveur plaqué sur la figure.]

Bref, là n'est pas la question. A cause de sa nouvelle condition récente, la fin de l'année a été quelque peu chaotique, et elle a été contrainte de repiquer sa terminale, malgré des résultats particulièrement élevés à ses SAT. Et comme elle est brillante à tout point de vue, elle a tendance à s'ennuyer un peu en cours.

Sa condition, parlons-en, c'est le sujet de cette vidéo après tout. Comment est-ce que tout ça est arrivé ? Et bien elle n'en sait pas plus que nous. Un matin en mai dernier, elle s'est réveillée dans un état lamentable, mal de crâne, sueurs froides, nausées et tout ce qui va avec, sans raison particulière. Elle s'est levée difficilement, a failli tomber dans les escaliers, ce qui a réveillé son père, Isaac Woodson. Fou de rage, il a essayé de la frapper avec une des multiples canettes de bière trainant de le salon, et elle s'est jetée sur lui pour le dévorer. Ensuite elle l'a caché dans sa baignoire, recouvert ce qui restait de glaçons et l'a mangé en smoothies pendant une semaine.

Ne vous sentez pas désolés pour ce type, c'était un salopard qui tapait sur sa femme et sa fille depuis des années. A l'extérieur, c'était un mec bien, le bon père de famille qui travaillait dur pour subvenir aux besoins de sa femme et de sa fille, mais dès qu'il rentrait chez lui, il buvait jusqu'à s'évanouir et organisait des tournois de poker illégaux dans son garage, où il se faisait un malin plaisir d'arnaquer les participants, dont Dante Wallace déjà mentionné plus tôt. Quand elle avait 16 ans, la mère de Lexa est morte dans un accident de voiture, laissant derrière elle une assurance vie de plus de 250 000 dollars à sa fille, que Lexa a touché à ses 18 ans. D'ailleurs elle la soupçonne de s'être suicidée en faisant passer sa mort pour un accident. Bref, Papa Woodson ne s'est pas amélioré à la mort de sa femme, il a déchargé toute sa haine et sa colère sur Lexa. Quel salopard... Moi je ferais n'importe quoi pour que Lexa soit comblée, j'irais même jusqu'à tuer quelqu'un pour elle ! Ce qui, maintenant que j'y pense, ne saurait probablement tarder.

Comment Lexa a-t-elle survécu jusqu'à maintenant ? Elle a été plutôt maligne et n'a signalé sa "disparition" qu'en juillet. Elle n'a eu qu'à se pointer au commissariat, raconter que son père lui tapait dessus depuis des années mais que ça avait empiré ces derniers mois, expliquant par la même occasion ses comportements étranges au lycée. Comme ce cher Papa Woodson n'était plus qu'un alcoolique au chômage ne sortant jamais de chez lui que les trois quarts de la ville soupçonnait d'être auteur de violences conjugales, l'enquête a été vite classée : Isaac Woodson avait fui la ville, théorie d'autant plus crédible que Lexa avait bien pris la peine de ne pas très bien dissimuler les preuves des petits jeux illégaux de son père. Le temps que tout ça se tasse, elle avait 18 ans, héritait de l'assurance-vie de sa défunte mère et de la maison par la même occasion.

Et en ce qui concerne l'aspect... alimentaire dirons-nous, il se trouve que le répertoire de contacts de Woodson Sr regorge de salopards qui ont atterri dans le congélateur de l'entrepôt, dont feu mon voisin.

Voilà, vous en savez autant que moi.

[Clarke soupire, se passe la main dans les cheveux avant de se lever et de se coucher sur son lit, sans éteindre la caméra].

Je ne sais pas quoi faire... Je veux dire... Elle me plait vraiment beaucoup. Je ne la connais que depuis 4 jours, mais j'ai l'impression de la connaitre depuis des années. Elle est drôle, intelligente, fascinante, magnifique... Mais d'un autre côté, c'est un zombie ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait me trouver... Mon plus gros problème jusqu'à la semaine dernière, c'était d'être plus ou moins forcée à suivre des études de médecine, et encore, c'est réglé depuis dimanche dernier ! Pourquoi une fille comme elle voudrait de quelqu'un comme moi, avec une vie parfaitement normale ?

[Clarke revient devant l'écran, croise les bras sur la table, puis baisse la tête en riant nerveusement.]

De qui je me moque ? Non mais franchement, je m'écoute parler ? Avec ce genre d'attitude, il est clair que Lexa ne s'intéressera jamais à moi de cette façon et ne me verra jamais comme autre-chose que la fille qui l'a aidée à planquer deux cadavres ! Et puis je ne sais même pas si je suis amoureuse de Lexa, c'est vrai je la connais depuis 4 jours, si ça se trouve ça va me passer ! Si je veux avoir une chance avec Lexa ou même savoir si j'ai envie d'avoir une chance, on doit d'abord devenir amies. Je vais me comporter avec elle comme avec toutes les nouvelles personnes que je rencontre et que j'apprécie. Sauf qu'au lieu des sorties cinéma et des soirées pizzas, on se fera des sorties "cachons le cadavre" et des soirées dégustation d'organes et de pâtes.

[Clarke regarde son téléphone et soupire]

Et on va devoir trouver un moyen de mieux s'organiser, parce que la journée va être très, très longue...

[Clarke éteint l'ordinateur]

* * *

A la prochaine les amis ;)

Kisses - DW.


	4. 09 09 2018

Coucou ! Ce chapitre sera presque deux fois plus long que le précédent, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Deux nouveaux personnages vont faire leur apparition, et reviendront de tant à autre dans cette histoire ;)

* * *

Clarke : - Hey, il est...

[Clarke cherche son téléphone pour regarder l'heure - tu aurais pu la voir sur ton ordi imbécile]

... 13h48 et nous sommes le dimanche 9 septembre. Je ne vais pas beaucoup parler de Lexa et de son régime particulier aujourd'hui, pour deux raisons. La première, c'est que mes parents sont actuellement dans la cuisine, et la seconde, c'est qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose de plus à dire. Comme je m'y attendais, vendredi fut une très, très longue journée. Enfin, surtout une très longue matinée, puisque j'ai passé tout l'après-midi en cours avec Lexa, mon zombie préférée, et Luna, ma prof préférée. Personne n'est mort depuis jeudi - enfin si, beaucoup de gens sont morts, mais ce n'est pas de notre faute. Et il est maintenant certain que je suis complètement et irrémédiablement tombée sous le charme de Lexa.

J'ai craqué pendant la pause déjeuner et j'ai demandé autant d'infos que possible à propos de Lexa à Octavia et aux autres, quitte à passer pour une stalkeuse. Ils ne m'ont rien appris, ce qu'ils savent se limite au "départ" de son père et au fait qu'elle ne mange rien à l'exception de ces smoothies à la cerise qu'elle sirote à longueur de journée. Je pense qu'il est inutile de vous préciser que non, ce n'est vraiment de la cerise. Bref, après le déjeuner, j'ai rejoint Lexa en option, et on a passé les trois-quarts de la séance à discuter de tout et de rien, comme si on se connaissait depuis toujours. Je voulais attendre encore quelques temps avant de lui proposer un rencard, mais je crois bien que je ne pourrai pas attendre beaucoup plus longtemps. Pfff regardez-moi, je la connais depuis moins d'une semaine et j'ai déjà presque envie de l'épouser, espèce de stupide bisexuelle romantique...

Quoiqu'il en soit, comme je l'ai dit, cette fois-ci, le sujet ne sera pas Lexa. Non aujourd'hui j'aimerais vous parler de ma grande sœur. Oui oui, je vous assure, j'ai une sœur. Une demi-sœur. Et pour être honnête, je pense qu'on se considère plus comme des amies que comme des sœurs. Une petite explication s'impose. Laura - ma demi-sœur donc - a 3 ans de plus que moi. Ma mère est née en Australie, mais elle a fait ses études à Toronto, et exercé là-bas un moment avant de revenir à Melbourne et rencontré mon père, 2 ans avant ma naissance. Elle nous a souvent parlé de ce type, Sherman, qu'elle a rencontré en arrivant au Canada. Ils se sont rencontrés à l'aéroport, elle venait d'atterrir et était complètement jet-laguée, et lui était très en retard pour prendre un avion pour... Atlanta je crois. Il a percuté de plein fouet ma mère qui était déjà dans un état de fatigue avancée, et elle l'a tellement insulté qu'il en a raté son avion. Deux semaines plus tard, par un heureux hasard j'imagine, ma mère et Sherman se sont recroisés dans un café, et il l'a remerciée chaleureusement. Après qu'ils se soient littéralement tombés dessus et qu'il ait raté son avion, Sherman est rentré chez lui et a découvert que sa fiancée le trompait. Selon lui, sans cet incident, il aurait perdu des années dans cette relation vouée à l'échec, et grâce à ma mère, il était libre et heureux.

Ils sont devenus très vite amis, puis colocataires. Il l'a beaucoup aidée pendant ses études, s'occupant de tout, ménage, cuisine, même le loyer, pour qu'elle puisse réviser sans avoir à se soucier de rien. Quand elle a enfin été diplômée chirurgienne, elle a voulu lui rendre la pareille. Sherman a refusé, lui disant qu'il avait déjà tout ce qu'il voulait. A part une chose. Il souhaitait plus que tout être père, et il commençait à perdre espoir devant les multiples échecs de ses relations amoureuses. Vous me voyez venir, ma mère a accepté de porter son bébé. Elle ne voulait pas d'enfant à l'époque, donc elle a attendu d'avoir la possibilité de repartir en Australie pour laisser Sherman élever sa fille sans faire partie de l'équation, ce qu'elle souhaitait depuis très longtemps. Puis elle est tombée enceinte, a donné naissance à Laura, et est partie quelques semaines après.

Je sais ce que vous pensez, j'étais comme vous quand on m'a racontée cette histoire. "Oh mais c'est horrible, priver cet enfant de sa mère dès la naissance !" etc. Je vais vous dire ce que Maman m'a répondu : "Peut-être que c'était une mauvaise décision, peut-être pas, mais à l'époque ça nous paraissait évident, comme si c'était la seule chose à faire. Et oui les choses auraient pu mal tourner, mais aujourd'hui, Sherman et Laura forment une famille heureuse, et ton père, toi et moi formons une famille heureuse. Alors qu'importe." Je suis d'accord, c'est un peu facile comme réponse, mais après tout, qui suis-je, moi, complice de meurtre, pour juger ? Les choses ont bien fonctionné comme ça, réjouissons-nous en.

Mais revenons-en à Laura. Mon père a toujours su qu'elle existait, et lui et ma mère m'ont parlé d'elle quand j'avais 10 ans. Laura en avait presque 13, et elle voulait rencontrer sa mère biologique. Nous avons déménagé à Londres, et Sherman et Laura nous ont rejoint là-bas pour passer une semaine ensembles. L et moi ne communiquons que très rarement par téléphone, mails ou les réseaux sociaux. C'est peut-être vieux jeu, mais depuis notre rencontre, on a décidé de s'envoyer une lettre par mois, qu'on ouvrait le 25 du mois à 21 heures, heure de Londres - donc 16 heures à Toronto.

Fait amusant à ce sujet : j'avais 15 ans lorsque j'ai compris que j'étais bi. Laura est la première personne à qui je l'ai dit, je l'ai écrit dans la lettre que je lui ai envoyé ce mois-là. Et quand j'ai ouvert la lettre qu'elle m'avait envoyé, la première phrase que j'ai lu fut celle-ci !

[Clarke tourne la tête dans tous les sens, à la recherche de la lettre. La préparer avant était trop compliqué ?]

Ah voilà. Je disais donc, première phrase : "Chère Clarke, il faut que je te dise un truc, et tu es la première personne à qui j'en parle : il est possible, même fort, fort, fort probable, on peut même aller jusqu'à certain à ce stade, que je sois lesbienne." On s'est appelées dans la minute, c'était la première fois qu'on se parlait au téléphone. Depuis, on se parle de temps à autre sur Skype, même si on continue de s'envoyer des lettres bien évidemment. Vous pourriez croire que maintenant que j'habite aux Etats-Unis, on pourrait se voir plus souvent, et bien non ! Elle a été acceptée à l'université de Silas, en Autriche. Elle veut devenir journaliste. Sa première année a été... étrange apparemment. Ne m'en demandez pas plus, je n'en sais pas plus que vous, nous nous sommes parlées une seule fois l'année dernière, en plus de nos courriers mensuels. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle avait des problèmes de colocataire, l'ancienne qui était insupportable et la nouvelle qui avait disparu, ou l'inverse je ne sais plus.

Je sais qu'elle est rentrée à Toronto pendant les vacances d'été, on voulait se voir mais malheureusement ça ne s'est pas fait, un coup elle n'était pas disponible, un coup c'était moi...

Bref, pourquoi est-ce que je vous parle de Laura me demandez-vous ? Elle est actuellement de retour à Silas et reprend les cours la semaine prochaine. Elle a promis de m'appeler à 20 heures heure locale, ce qui équivaut à 14 heures ici. Et connaissant L, elle n'aura pas une...

[Appel vidéo entrant]

Qu'est-ce que je disais, 14 heures pile. Salut Laura !

Laura : - Hey Clarkey ! Comment ça va ?

[Clarke se lève et ouvre la porte de sa chambre.]

Clarke : - M'man ! P'pa ! Laura est là ! Désolée, tu disais ?

Laura : - Comment s'est passé ta rentrée ?

Clarke : - A merveille ! Et toi, ton retour en Autriche ?

Laura : - Et bien mon père a gentiment proposé de venir m'aider à emménager, ce qui est adorable de sa part, mais maintenant je crains qu'il ne veuille plus partir. Il est supposé reprendre l'avion mercredi, mais je suis de plus en plus sceptique quant à son départ.

Clarke : - Il s'inquiète pour toi, c'est mignon.

Laura : - Il s'inquiète un peu trop si tu veux mon...

[Griffin père et mère tentent de rentrer dans la chambre en passant en même temps dans l'encadrement de la porte. Stupides hominidés.]

Abby : - Laura ! Tu es bien arrivée en Autriche ça y est ?

Jake : - Ton vol s'est bien passé ?

Abby : - Tu n'as pas eu de soucis à la douane ?

Jake : - Tu n'as pas perdu de bagages ?

Clarke : - Laissez-la respirer, vous commencez à être flippants...

Laura : - Tout va bien, je suis bien arrivée, mon vol s'est bien passé, aucun soucis à la douane et j'ai tout mes bagages, vous pouvez arrêter de vous inquiéter. Et vous, vous allez bien ? Pas trop dur de se faire à cette nouvelle vie dans un petit bled perdu ?

Clarke : - Notre petit bled perdu est à quelques heures de New York, contrairement au tien où il n'y a rien aux alentours !

Laura : - Si tu savais...

[Jake attrape un tabouret dans un coin de la chambre pour s'assoir devant l'ordinateur.]

Jake : - Tu es dans ta chambre universitaire en ce moment ? Parce que du peu qu'on en voit, ça a l'air vraiment immense pour un logement du campus !

Laura : - C'est parce que je ne loge pas sur le campus cette année, j'ai pris un appart'. Bienvenue dans mon salon !

[Laura tourne son ordinateur pour montrer à quel point son salon est immense. On a compris Laura, tu veux qu'on soit jaloux. On l'est.]

Clarke : - Tant mieux pour toi ! Tu ne risques pas d'être coincée avec une nouvelle colocataire diabolique. Ou pire, de retrouver la même colocataire diabolique.

Laura : - Oui, d'ailleurs à ce sujet...

? : - Tu semblais plutôt heureuse quand ta colocataire diabolique t'a proposé d'emménager avec elle dans cet appartement, devrait-elle reconsidérer son offre ?

[Une brune outrageusement attirante vêtue de cuir - parce que non, elle n'était pas déjà suffisamment attirante sans... - s'approche de Laura et la prend par la taille pour l'embrasser. Longuement. Très longuement. Bon ça suffit maintenant peut-être non ?! Jake se racle la gorge, mal à l'aise.]

Clarke : - Hé oh ! Dites-le si on vous dérange !

Personne outrageusement attirante : - Vous dérangez.

Abby : - Voilà qui est clair.

Laura : - Carm... Sois gentille.

[La dite Carm se sépare de Laura en grognant, avant de la prendre par la taille et de poser la tête sur son épaule.]

Laura : Carmilla, voici Clarke, Abby et Jake. Clarke, Abby et Jake, voici Carmilla.

Carmilla : - La demi-sœur, la mère biologique et le mari de la mère biologique ?

Clarke : - La colocataire diabolique devenue la petite-amie diabolique ?

Carmilla : - Tu n'as pas idée.

? : - Laura ! Où est-ce que je range le sac de sprays contre les ours ?

Laura : - Papa j'en ai déjà 3, on arrête avec les sprays !

Abby : - Sherman est là ? Pousse toi !

[Clarke est violemment projetée hors de sa chaise par sa mère. Sherman apparait à l'écran, poussant sans s'en rendre compte Laura un peu plus contre Carmilla, pour leur plus grand plaisir.]

Sherman : - Abby ! On ne s'est pas parlés depuis tellement longtemps !

Abby : - Comment est-ce que tu vas ? Est-ce que l'Autriche te plait ?

Sherman : - Pour être honnête ce n'est pas l'idéal, mais Laura a l'air de vraiment aimer cette université. Et une des étudiantes en particulier.

Laura : - Papa...

[Carmilla finit par lâcher Laura pour prendre un livre dans la bibliothèque et s'avachit nonchalamment sur un fauteuil, ne perdant absolument rien de son sex-appeal.]

Clarke : - Bon les gars, vous avez des ordis, servez-vous en ! Tout le monde dehors !

Abby : - Mais on n'a pas discuté plus de 3...

Clarke : - Tout le monde dehors !

Sherman : - Je dois aller chercher à manger dans tous les cas, je te rappelle plus tard Ab', promis !

Abby : - Tu as intérêt !

[Jake et Abby quittent la pièce.]

Sherman : - Quelles pizzas vous tentent le plus les filles ?

Laura : - N'importe quoi sans champignon.

Sherman : - Carmilla ?

[Carmilla regarde dans le film, hésitante, avant de reposer son livre.]

Carmilla : - Je viens avec vous, je déciderai en chemin. A tout de suite Cupcake.

[Elle embrasse Laura sur la joue avant de rejoindre Sherman. La porte s'ouvre, puis se ferme. Le silence entre Clarke et Laura se prolongent quelques secondes.]

Clarke : - Colocataire diabolique hein ?

Laura : - La ferme.

Clarke : - Je comprends enfin ce que tu voulais vraiment dire par "Elle me rend folle", si elle se baladait toujours habillée comme ça.

Laura : - J'ai dit, la ferme !

Clarke : - Je plaisante Laura, relax. A vrai dire, c'est plutôt une bonne chose, toi aussi tu es dans une relation compliquée, tu vas pouvoir me conseiller avec la mienne.

Laura : - Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que Carm et moi, on a une relation compliqué ?

Clarke : - Et bien...

[Clarke branche son casque à l'ordinateur.]

Laura : - Et pourquoi le casque..?

Clarke : - Tu sors avec la comtesse Mircalla Von Karnstein, assassinée en 1698 à un bal lors de ses 18 ans, ça suffit comme explication ?

Laura : - QUOI ?!

Clarke : - Voilà la raison du casque, je préférerais que mes parents n'entendent pas la suite de notre conversation. Du moins, le minimum.

Laura : - Je... je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles...

Clarke : - Arrête Hollis, tu t'es cramée toute seule en hurlant... Et n'ose même pas me dire que tu n'es au courant de rien, tu vis avec elle. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle est ? Zombie, poltergeist, vampire, revenante, fantôme ?

Laura [panique et ment très mal] : - Mais je... Je ne sais... De quoi...

Clarke : - Laura, fais-nous gagner du temps.

Laura [pousse un soupir résigné] : - Vampire.

Clarke : - Et bah voilà, quand tu veux.

Laura : - Comment est-ce que tu as su ?

Clarke : - Elle s'est contentée de faire un anagramme de son vrai prénom, elle va dans une fac à quelques kilomètres du lieu où elle a été assassinée, les événements bizarres dont tu ne me parles pas trop qui se sont passés l'année dernière ont commencé quand elle est arrivée, elle s'habille dans un style gothique-vampire plus cliché tu meurs et elle est surnaturellement sexy. Et durant mon examen d'art est-européen du XVIIème siècle, ceci...

[Clarke attrape un livre dans son étagère et montre une page à la caméra].

Clarke : - ... était mon sujet.

[Laura regarde le portrait d'une Carmilla de 1698 et soupire].

Clarke : - La vraie question, c'est comment est-ce que personne d'autre ne sait !

Laura : - Ok premièrement, d'autres personnes sont au courant. Ensuite, personne n'en serait arrivé à cette conclusion même avec tous ces éléments ! Même moi j'ai mis des jours à m'en rendre compte et je vivais avec elle !

Clarke : - S'il te plait Laura, tu n'aurais pas fait le lien même si tu avais trouvé du sang dans sa bouteille de lait...

[Laura regarde le sol gênée. Pourquoi vous demanderez-vous ? Je pense que certains le savent.]

Laura : - Quand bien même, il y a d'autres explications...

Clarke : - Du genre "C'est sa descendante directe qui lui ressemble traits pour traits comme par hasard nommée en hommage à son ancêtre et qui vient étudier en Autriche pour reconnecter avec la terre de ses aïeux ?"

Laura : - ... Par exemple.

Clarke : - Je t'en prie.

Laura : - Bref, là c'est toi qui élude le sujet, je sais qu'il y a une autre raison pour que tu ais tout de suite pensé au surnaturel ! Et tu voulais que je t'aide pour quelque chose non ? Alors vas-y dis-moi !

Clarke : - Il y a cette fille dans mon cours d'art, Lexa Woodson...

Laura : - D'accord, et ?

Clarke : - Je craque méchamment pour elle.

Laura : - J'avais deviné.

Clarke : - Et j'ai vraiment très envie de l'inviter à un rencard, mais je la connais depuis moins d'une semaine, j'ai peur que ça soit... bizarre. On s'entend super bien, et je n'ai pas envie de tout foutre en l'air.

Laura : - Je vois. Désolée mais je ne vois pas bien en quoi je peux t'aider...

Clarke : - Tu sais comment je l'ai rencontrée ?

Laura : - Oui en cours, tu viens de le dire.

Clarke : - Non mais la première fois où je lui ai parlé je veux dire.

[Laura invite Clarke à poursuivre d'un geste de la main.]

Clarke : - Elle était en train de manger mon voisin dans mon jardin.

Laura : - Manger dans le sens...

Clarke : - Dans le sens zombie, pas dans le sens vampire.

Laura : - Ok... Et... Elle mange que le cerveau ou..?

Clarke : - Tout, elle fait des smoothies avec les restes qu'on a mis dans un congélateur et mange des doigts en guise de gâteaux apéros.

Laura : - Et elle mange beaucoup de gens ?

Clarke : - Pas tant que ça, et que des méchants ! Méchants du genre son père qui lui tapait dessus et qui a poussé sa mère au suicide ou mon voisin qui selon mon père était un connard.

Laura : - Oh. Et moi qui pensais que ma vie amoureuse était compliquée. Donc, ton problème, c'est que tu sors avec la zombie que tu, apparemment, aides à planquer des cadavres ?

Clarke : - Non, mon problème c'est que je ne sors pas avec la zombie que j'aide à planquer des cadavres.

Laura : - D'accord. Heu... dis-lui que tu as un faible pour elle ?

Clarke : - C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ?!

Laura : - Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'attendais à mieux ?!

Clarke : - Tu sors avec un cadavre, je veux sortir avec un cadavre, tu ne vois pas le lien ?!

Laura : - Carm a rapidement été très claire sur ses intentions, là c'est une toute autre situation ! Je ne sais pas moi, est-ce que quelque chose dans son comportement te laisse penser qu'elle ressent la même chose ?

Clarke : - Je la connais depuis une semaine, comment veux-tu que je sache ? Ta vampire, elle n'a pas des conseils sur comment savoir si un être surnaturel et/ou mort a des sentiments à ton égard ?

[Laura tourne la tête vers une porte venant de s'ouvrir. Carmilla entre dans le cadre.]

Carmilla : - Je te laisse seule 10 minutes et tu dis déjà à ta sœur que je suis une vampire Creampuff ?

Clarke : - J'ai deviné toute seule.

Laura : - Et elle sort avec une zombie donc elle ne juge pas.

Clarke : - Je ne sors pas avec une zombie, et c'est le problème ! Personne ne peut m'aider dans cette histoire ?

Carmilla : - Non en effet.

Clarke : - Merci Dracula plus féminin, gay et sexy...

Laura : - Écoute on ne peut pas trop t'aider pour tes problèmes de cœur, mais on peut faire quelques recherches sur les zombies. Tu as déjà rencontré des zombies Carm ?

Carmilla : - Oui, dans une soirée où était invité un loup-garou, un fantôme et la créature de Lagon noire. Bien-sûr que non, on ne se connait pas tous entre créatures démoniaques.

Laura : - Désolée. On regarde ça et on se rappelle plus tard ?

Clarke : - Yep, à plus ! Attends, vampire ?

Carmilla : - Oui humaine ?

Clarke : - Mérité. Tu me montres tes crocs ?

[Carmilla soupire et avance la main vers la caméra, sort ses crocs dans un grognement avant d'éteindre l'écran.]

Clarke : - Voilà qui est prometteur.

[Image et son se coupent.]

* * *

Deux cas de figure :

\- pour ceux qui n'ont jamais regardé Carmilla (la web-série), déjà allez voir la série. Mais concrètement, tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir, c'est que Carmilla est une vampire, qu'elle sort avec Laura et qu'elles vont à l'université en Autriche. Et si vous souhaitez regarder la série, ARRETEZ VOUS LA ET NE LISEZ PAS LA SUITE !

\- pour ceux qui ont déjà vu Carmilla, on se situe après la saison 3, il me semble que les événements des 3 saisons se déroulent durant la première année universitaire de Laura, on se situe donc à la rentrée suivante. Et vous l'aurez compris, Carmilla est toujours un vampire, on va juste dire que la partie où elle redevient humaine n'existe pas.

A plus !

Kisses - DW.


	5. 14 09 2018

Coucou ! Merci à tous pour vos retours, ça me fait très plaisir. Pour répondre à une question qui m'a été posée, SSHS, ça veut dire Saratoga Springs High School, le lycée dans lequel vont Clarke, Lexa et les autres ;)

* * *

Clarke : - Salut, il est 20h53 et nous sommes le vendredi 14 septembre 2018. Enfin je crois. J'ai plusieurs choses à raconter aujourd'hui, à commencer par mon humiliation de ce début de semaine.

Lundi matin en me levant, le lendemain de ma conversation avec Laura qui ne m'a été d'aucune aide, j'ai pris la décision d'inviter Lexa avant la fin des cours. Et comme j'avais peur de me dégonfler, j'ai envoyé un message à Raven, Wells, Finn, Octavia, Laura et même Niylah - mon ex avec qui j'ai gardé de bons contacts -, pour leur dire que je comptais inviter Lexa avant la fin des cours. Je me suis dit que la perspective de devoir dire à tout ce petit monde que je m'étais défilée était plus terrifiante que d'inviter Lexa avant la fin des cours. J'avais complètement tort. Elle est venue me chercher pour aller au lycée, j'ai eu 10 minutes de trajet entières pour l'inviter, mais au lieu de ça je lui ai demandé qui elle avait prévu de manger au déjeuner... Je suis tellement nulle...

O m'a sautée dessus dès que j'ai mis un pied en dehors de la voiture, et après s'être assurée que Lexa allait dans une autre direction, m'a littéralement harcelée de questions. Autant dire qu'elle a été déçue quand je lui ai dit que je n'avais pas encore trouvé le courage.

Avance rapide jusqu'au déjeuner où un nouvel élément est entré en compte : Bellamy, le frère d'Octavia rappelez-vous, nous a rejoint pour manger dans un parc juste à côté du lycée. Quelque chose que je n'avais pas vu venir se produisit : Bellamy Blake m'a invitée à un rencard. Et c'était même pas dissimulé non non, il m'a littéralement dit "Clarke, est-ce que tu as envie de sortir avec moi demain soir, pour un rencard ?". Mais sérieusement d'où est-ce que ça sortait ça ? Il est très sympa là n'est pas la question, mais on s'est vu deux fois ! Et oui je sais, c'est gonflé venant de la fille qui était presque en train de planifier son mariage avec la zombie sexy la première fois où elle l'a vue...

Bref, qu'auriez-vous répondu à ma place ? Un truc du genre "Je suis désolée, mais on ne se connait pas assez bien pour ça..." pour ne pas être trop dure, ou "Je ne me sens pas à l'aise à l'idée de sortir avec le frère d'une de mes amies." pour ne pas le blesser, ou "Je suis vraiment désolée, mais je dois te dire que j'ai déjà des vues sur quelqu'un..." histoire d'être honnête ? Ouais c'est aussi ce que j'aurais voulu répondre. Et à la place de ça, je suis restée immobile bouche entrouverte comme une biche devant les phares d'une voiture, et j'ai bredouillé ce qui ressemblait à "Heu... Mmh... Heu... Brg... Mloch...". Parfait Clarke, vraiment parfait, très philosophique !

[Clarke se tape la tête contre le bureau.]

Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après ça, me demanderas-tu, public adoré. Mon prince charmant est arrivé pour me sortir de cette situation. Sauf que le prince charmant est une zombie intelligente, spirituelle, sexy, drôle et absolument parfaite à tous points de vue. Comme vous l'aurez compris, Lexa a surgi de je-ne-sais-où - smoothie de Dante Wallace à la main, au cas où vous vous demanderiez qui elle avait mangé - , s'est assise à côté de moi, a passé son bras autour de mes épaules et a dit à Bellamy que j'avais d'autres projets demain soir, avec elle. Bellamy s'est excusé et est parti tout gêné, et nous, nous sommes allées en direction de notre salle de cours, et ce avant qu'Octavia me bondisse dessus pour avoir une explication.

Sur le chemin, Lexa s'est bien foutue de ma gueule, en appuyant bien sur à quel point j'avais l'air ridicule. Naturellement, je l'ai frappée avant de la remercier d'avoir menti pour me sortir de là.

Et là, LA, à ce moment PRECIS, elle s'est arrêtée, puis s'est retournée vers moi. Ensuite elle m'a transpercée avec un regard tellement profond que je n'ai pas compris ce qu'elle m'avait dit la première fois. Et elle a prononcé - pour la deuxième fois du coup - cette phrase : "Tu sais, ça n'a pas à être un mensonge si tu ne le veux pas." Et elle a répété une troisième fois parce que je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir bien saisi le sous-entendu. Oui vous avez bien compris, j'ai eu un rencard avec Lexa mardi soir !

[Clarke pousse sa chaise à roulettes du bureau et fait des tours en levant les bras, avant de heurter l'armoire et de basculer de la chaise.]

Clarke : Et merde... Quelle abrutie...

[Je ne te le fais pas dire. Clarke ramène sa chaise devant le bureau.]

Clarke : Enfin ça c'est que je vous aurais dit si ma grand-mère n'avait pas décidé de claquer mardi matin ! 2 ans qu'elle est à l'hôpital sous respirateur et qu'elle nous fait la feinte tous les 2 mois ! Et je n'exagère pas, ma mère reçoit un coup de téléphone tous les 2 mois pour entendre que ça y est, c'est bientôt la fin, et ça fait 2 ans que ce n'est pas du tout la fin ! Et elle décide d'y passer CE JOUR-LA ! Enterrement prévu le jeudi, super. Bah ouais c'est sûr pour le reste de la famille ça va, ils sont tous à moins de 2 heures de voiture, mais nous, obligés de prendre à la dernière minute un vol pour Melbourne de 24 HEURES ! 24 HEURES DE VOL PUTAIN ! Tout ça pour, avec le décalage horaire de 15 heures, arriver mercredi soir, dormir du mieux qu'on a pu avec le jetlag, aller à l'enterrement le jeudi et reprendre un vol de 24 HEURES à nouveau pour revenir ce matin. Ou hier. Ou demain. Je ne sais plus, je suis tellement fatiguée... Tout ce que je sais c'est que ma mère bosse demain. Bref, reprenons depuis le début, pour que vous compreniez bien la situation.

Mardi matin, toute guillerette que j'étais, je me lève et me prépare, comme d'habitude quoi, jusqu'à ce qu'un message d'O m'apprenne que le prof de littérature était absent et qu'on commençait plus tard. Vu que j'étais prête, j'ai décidé de me rendre chez Lexa, histoire de lui faire cracher le morceau sur ce qu'elle avait prévu pour la soirée. Comme à son habitude dès que je suis chez elle, elle me cuisine un truc - des pancakes ce matin-là - et se prépare un tartare d'un certain Paul. Sauf qu'au moment de mettre en marche le mixeur contenant une oreille, un biceps, une main et une partie de cerveau de Paul afin d'hacher tout ça, pour une raison que nous ignorons toujours, l'appareil a complètement pété un câble et envoyé valser les restes de Paul dans toute la cuisine.

Me voici donc en train d'essayer de récupérer le majeur - tendu, même dans la mort il est irrespectueux cet homme ! - de Paul en dessous du frigo avec des bouts de lobe occipital dans les cheveux, lorsque ma mère m'appelle pour m'apprendre le décès de sa mère à elle, ma grand-mère donc.

Comme vous vous en doutez, je n'étais absolument pas proche d'elle, je l'ai vu deux fois dans ma vie. Je sais qu'elle et ma mère avaient des rapports compliqués, notamment dû au fait que ma mère ait choisi de partir à Toronto pour ses études de médecine alors que ma grand-mère voulait qu'elle reste s'occuper de la ferme familiale avec mes oncles et tantes. Et c'est la première grossesse de ma mère qui a permis de définitivement couper les ponts.

Bref, majeur, lobe occipital, téléphone, grand-mère morte, Maman qui me dit de me préparer parce qu'avion dans moins de deux heures. Les boules. Lexa a été adorable et m'a aidée à faire mon sac, me répétant un nombre incalculable de fois que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter, notre rencard serait toujours d'actualité à mon retour - et il l'est, on a convenu de le reporter à mardi prochain d'ailleurs.

24 heures d'avion plus tard, nous voici chez ma tante Callie, la sœur ainée de ma mère. Il faut savoir qu'aucun de mes oncles ou tantes n'était beaucoup plus proches de leur mère que ne l'était ma mère, donc clairement, ça nous emmerdait un peu tous d'être ici. L'enfer quoi.

Et l'enterrement, n'en parlons pas... Une énorme blague. Évidemment, je n'avais pas pensé à prendre des vêtements appropriés pour un enterrement, donc je me suis retrouvée à emprunter des fringues à la seule cousine faisant à peu près la même taille que moi, et la robe dans laquelle je me suis retrouvée me faisait clairement ressembler à une pute de l'est. Je vous assure, je me suis trimballée avec un plaid pour me couvrir un peu tellement j'étais mal à l'aise ! Quand je suis arrivée dans l'église, le curé m'a fait un regard noir pour que je laisse le plaid à l'extérieur, mais il s'est empressé d'aller le rechercher lui-même lorsqu'il m'a vue revenir sans !

Mais encore, moi j'étais loin d'être la pire, un de mes cousins est arrivé en retard et a trébuché sur un banc ! Au milieu de l'office, une vieille que personne n'avait jamais vu s'est levée en hurlant qu'elle s'était trompée d'enterrement, le biper de ma mère a sonné, mon père s'est endormi - forcément avec le jetlag, on était morts ! Ensuite le curé a fait tout son speech "Georgette..." - parce que oui, elle s'appelait Georgette ! Plus français tu meurs, et on n'est absolument pas français ! - "Georgette était une femme aimante à qui la vie" la vie tu parles, les pochetrons du coin oui !, "a donné 5 enfants et 13 petits-enfants...". On a compté avec mon cousin, même en incluant Laura - ce dont je doute fort que le curé ait été tenu au courant -, on comptait 9 petits-enfants. J'ai donc peut-être 4 ou 5 cousins/frères/sœurs qui se baladent dans la nature...

Et le pire du pire, c'est mon oncle qui s'est étouffé avec l'hostie, ma mère a dû sortir avec lui pour s'assurer qu'il ne meurt pas...

Et ensuite a eu lieu la mise en terre, ma cousine - celle qui m'avait prêté la robe - a cru intelligent de prendre un selfie au milieu du cimetière et s'est cassée lamentablement la gueule dans une fosse creusée pour un autre enterrement dans la même journée... La famille en carton...

Bref, un repas et quelques heures de dodo plus tard, nous voilà repartis pour une autre journée d'avion...

Je n'en peux plus, je suis complètement claquée. Je vais me coucher, réveillez-moi lundi matin...

[Clarke se traine jusqu'à son lit et s'écrase à plat ventre dessus, ne prenant pas la peine d'enlever ses vêtements ou de se mettre sous la couette, avant de se relever en grommelant pour éteindre la caméra].

* * *

A la prochaine ;)

Kisses - DW.


	6. 17 09 2018

Salut salut ! Comment va ? Me revoici avec le chapitre 6 ! Oui je sais, les notes d'auteur, c'est pas fou...

* * *

Clarke : - Salut, nous sommes le lundi 17 septembre et - chose rare ! - je filme au réveil pour une fois. Bon ok, il est 3h42, donc peut-on vraiment parler de réveil à l'heure-là..? Et non, je sais ce que vous vous dites, mais je ne suis pas debout de si bonne heure à cause d'un zomcident, néologisme qui sera employé à partir de maintenant pour désigner un incident impliquant une brune sexy à s'en damner dévorant un être humain. Non je suis debout parce qu'après mon dernier podcast, je me suis endormie pour dormir plus de 48 heures d'affilé. Je me suis réveillée il y a environ 2 heures, j'ai dévoré l'intégralité du frigo, pris une douche, répondu au demi-million de textos que j'avais reçu d'à peu près tous mes contacts, concernant soit feue ma grand-mère, soit mon rencard - mon absence de rencard du coup - avec Lexa, soit les deux, et je n'ai plus du tout envie de dormir maintenant.

Ce qui au final n'est pas plus mal parce que, touchée par la Grâce j'imagine, je me suis soudainement souvenue que j'avais une dissert' de philo à rendre. J'ai compris 20 minutes après avoir commencé que la philo n'était clairement pas mon truc et j'ai renoncé. Lâche que je suis, au lieu de demander au prof un délai pour travailler sérieusement sur ce devoir que j'aurais probablement eu vu les circonstances, j'ai harcelé Laura jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille, ce qui n'a pas été chose facile à 3 heures du matin, et ai supplié le cher et tendre cadavre qui partage son lit de faire ma dissert' à ma place. Pratique d'avoir une belle-sœur de plus de 300 ans qui a eu, je viens de l'apprendre, l'équivalent de deux licences, quatre masters et un doctorat en philo au cours de sa longue vie. Je ne me vais pas mentir, j'ai complètement échoué à la persuader et encore moins à la convaincre d'écrire quatre pages sur le désir comme marque de notre imperfection à 3 heures du matin, et ai eu droit pour toute réponse de sa part à "Succomber à mon désir de monter dans le prochain avion pour venir t'arracher les doigts serait absolument parfait et satisfaisant pour moi" - ahah, très spirituel la suceuse de sang ! -, mais il a suffit que Laura lui chuchote quelques mots à l'oreille pour qu'elle accepte de me rendre ce service.

Après avoir donc probablement prostitué ma sœur, j'ai récupéré une demi-heure plus tard un devoir absolument nickel qui me vaudra sans doute un A et laissé ma sœur et sa vampire se rendormir, ou faire ce que Laura avait promis à sa petite-amie, je ne sais pas, et ne veux pas savoir.

[L'imprimante se met en marche au fond de la chambre, Clarke se lève pour récupérer le fruit de son travail - enfin de celui de Carmilla - et revient s'assoir.]

Parfait. Bon, plus que 3 heures à tuer avant de migrer vers la maison de Lexa. C'est long la nuit en fait, quand on ne dort pas... Mais heureusement mon meilleur ami Netflix est là.

[220 minutes, soit 10 épisodes, de The Good Place plus tard. Une sonnerie de téléphone se fait entendre. Clarke met sur pause et attrape son portable, souriant comme une collégienne de 13 ans en voyant le nom à l'écran.]

Salut Lex', déjà deb... Comment ça qu'est-ce que je fais ? J'ai dormi pendant 2 jours d'affilé, je n'ai plus trop envie de dormir malgré l'heure et... 7h40 ?! Comment ça 7h40 ?! Merde ! J'arrive !

[Clarke bondit de sa chaise, se cogne l'orteil contre la table dans le coin de la pièce, insulte la famille du meuble tout en enfilant une veste et attrape son sac avant de sortir en arrachant presque la porte. Et de revenir toujours dans la précipitation éteindre la caméra.]

* * *

[Caméra s'allume. Clarke apparait à l'image.]

Clarke : - Hey, désolée d'être partie en panique ce matin, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Nous sommes toujours le lundi 17 septembre, et il est 17h42, je viens de rentrer des cours. La journée s'est plutôt bien passée, mais rien de bien transcendant ou particulier. Oh si, mon prof de philo était étonné que je lui rende mon devoir à temps, je me suis bien gardée de lui dire que je n'avais aucun mérite là-dedans.

J'ai proposé à Lexa de venir passer la soirée à la maison, comme c'est toujours elle qui m'invite, mais elle a décliné l'offre. Elle n'est pas très à l'aide à l'idée de s'enfermer dans une maison autre que la sienne, apparemment elle a peur d'être prise d'une bonne fringale et de n'avoir personne d'autre sous la main que son hôte. Perso je n'y crois pas trop, son excuse ne tient pas la route vu qu'elle a l'air complètement à l'aise au lycée comme dans tout autre lieu public. Non je pense plutôt qu'elle n'est pas à l'aise à l'idée d'être seule avec moi, la veille de notre premier rendez-vous. Vous allez me dire que c'est stupide vu le temps qu'on passe ensembles, et peut-être que ça l'est et que je me fais complètement des films, mais au final ce n'est pas plus mal. Si on avait été seules toutes les deux, j'aurais probablement fini par essayer de l'embrasser - voire réussir -, ce qui foutrait en l'air le concept du premier rencard.

Ceci dit, même si c'était probablement un énorme mensonge, tout n'est pas à jeter dans son excuse. Il est vrai qu'elle ne peut pas vraiment se trimballer avec un demi-cadavre sur elle en permanence, et encore moins stocker de la viande morte dans le frigo de mes parents comme elle le fait chez elle, c'est pourquoi je viens de commander... roulements de tambour... ceci !

[Clarke montre la photo d'un congélateur sur un magazine quelconque.]

516 litres, 1785 mm de longueur, 688 de profondeur et 845 de hauteur, livré chez moi dans la semaine, pour un peu moins de 800 dollars ! D'où sortent ces 800 dollars me demanderez-vous ? C'est simple, des portefeuilles des derniers repas de mon amie zombie, qui se trimballaient avec pas mal de billets verts. Quelle erreur de conserver autant de cash sur soi. Pour me remercier de l'aide apportée dans les récents déplacements de cadavres, Lexa m'a donné tout ce qu'ils avaient sur eux.

Notre nouvel ami le congélateur, que nous allons nommer Guillemotine en référence à mon premier chien Guillemoton - oui d'accord c'est très long et ridicule comme nom pour un chien, mais j'avais 4 ans ! -, va... Bon si vous voulez la vraie raison, Guillemotine ça me faisait penser à guillotine, et comme les deux outils ont un lien avec des cadavres, ça m'a fait rire. Oui je sais, il n'y a que moi que ça fait rire ! Bref, Guillemotine disais-je, va donc résider là-bas...

[Clarke désigne le fond de la chambre, un petit renfoncement sur la gauche de la porte.]

... et accueillera ce que Lexa voudra y stocker. D'ailleurs je suis en train de réaliser que je ne vous ai jamais fait visiter ma chambre. Elle se trouve au sous-sol, vous allez comprendre pourquoi. Donc ici c'est ma chambre à proprement parler, avec mon lit, une table de chevet, la télé et mes consoles, l'armoire et la commode sur la droite, enfin la gauche pour vous, le bureau sur lequel je suis installée actuellement et qui me sert essentiellement à bosser et trainer sur mon ordi, à droite, vous avez la table sur laquelle je dessine, le chevalet que j'utilise pour peintre, tout mon matériel est méticuleusement rangé dans l'étagère dans le coin que vous ne pouvez pas voir, et derrière mon coin dessin, il y a un mini-frigo, un placard à gâteaux et enfin le renfoncement dans lequel ira le congélateur. Vous ne le voyez pas mais sur le mur en face de moi, il y a une porte menant à la salle de bain et à la buanderie où il y a une petite machine à laver.

Je sais, ma chambre est plus un appartement qu'une chambre, et les seules choses qu'ils "manquent" sont un four et un micro-ondes. J'ai manifesté très jeune le désir d'avoir une certaine indépendance, comme tous les gamins du monde j'imagine, et mes parents ont pris ça au pied de la lettre : quand j'ai eu 14 ans, ils ont déménagé leur chambre à Londres au rez-de-chaussée pour me laisser l'étage, à condition qu'en contrepartie je sois vraiment indépendante au niveau du ménage et de la lessive. Sachant qu'ils bossent la majeure partie du temps depuis aussi longtemps que je me souvienne, j'étais déjà souvent toute seule, donc autant pousser le vice jusqu'à avoir mon propre étage. Le mini-frigo, la télé, le petit atelier dans le coin, ce sont des extras pour se déculpabiliser de n'être jamais là j'imagine. Quoiqu'on en dise, l'argent achète le bonheur, en partie. Quand mon père a trouvé cette maison, il a flashé en partie grâce au sous-sol, il a tout de suite décidé que ça serait "mes appartements" comme ils disent.

[Quelqu'un frappe à la porte.]

Jake : - Je peux entrer ?

Clarke : - Oui bien-sûr !

[La porte s'ouvre, Jake entre dans la chambre.]

Clarke : - Tu es rentré depuis longtemps ?

Jake : - A l'instant. Je te dérange ? Tu étais en train de discuter avec Raven ?

Clarke : - Non. Une prof de Londres m'a conseillé de tenir un journal intime. Je n'aime pas spécialement écrire, du coup je tiens un journal vidéo.

Jake : - C'était déjà ce que tu faisais la veille de la rentrée ?

Clarke : - En effet.

Jake : - Et tu nous as menti parce que ?

Clarke : - Parce que l'idée était nulle et que je me sentais ridicule.

Jake : - Et plus maintenant ?

Clarke : - L'idée est toujours nulle et je me sens toujours ridicule, mais je l'assume.

Jake : - D'accord. Dis, j'ai trois questions pour toi. Déjà, tu restes ici ce soir ?

Clarke : - Yep, Maman est de garde ?

Jake : - Non elle devrait rentrer dans une petite demi-heure. Par contre elle est de garde demain soir, ce qui m'amène à ma deuxième question : tu restes à la maison demain soir ?

Clarke : - Non désolée, je sors avec une amie.

Jake : - Une amie amie ou une amie j'aimerais qu'elle soit plus qu'une amie ?

Clarke : - C'est un rencard avec une fille que j'apprécie beaucoup, tu as ta réponse, passons à autre-chose.

Jake : - Tant mieux pour toi, bonne chance alors ! Du coup, question 2 bis, ton amie à Londres qui était souvent à la maison, Niylah ? C'était vraiment juste une amie ?

Clarke : - On était ensembles, tu as ta réponse, passons à autre-chose.

Jake : - D'accord d'accord je ne cherche pas plus loin. Dernière question donc, j'ai eu un appel d'un certain Mr Quint, qui me demandait si c'était bien chez nous qu'il devait livrer le congélateur dans la semaine, ainsi que les chaines en acier et le cadenas, dois-je m'inquiéter ?

Clarke : - Oh oui, je voulais t'en parler. Lexa et moi...

Jake : - Lexa ?

Clarke : - La fille avec qui j'ai rencard demain. Elle est dans le même cours d'art que moi, et on doit bosser sur un support qui sort de l'ordinaire. On va tenter la sculpture sur glace, d'où le besoin d'un congélateur de cette taille. Elle a payé, je le garde ici, selon elle c'est équitable.

Jake : - Et les chaines ?

Clarke : - Personne ne doit ouvrir ce congélateur à part elle et moi, sinon ça risque de bousiller notre travail. Les chaines, c'est pour s'en assurer.

Jake : - Cette famille ne cesse de me surprendre... Mais bon, on a déjà vu plus bizarre. Je te laisse tranquille, essaye de faire acte de présence vers 18h30.

Clarke : - Oh je monte dans 5 minutes, j'enregistre la vidéo et j'arrive.

[Clarke se retourne vers l'écran.]

Jake : - Oh au fait, tu te souviens du voisin avec qui j'avais quelques soucis ?

[Les yeux de Clarke s'écarquillent.]

Clarke : - Ooouuuiii...

Jake : - Sa femme vient de le déclarer portée disparue, elle ne l'a pas vu depuis deux semaines. Les flics étaient chez elle quand je suis rentré.

[Les yeux de Clarke crient de panique tandis que celle-ci blémit.]

Clarke : - Ah... Vrai... Vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce que la police en pense ?

Jake : - Pas grand-chose. N'en parle pas autour de toi parce que le policier avec qui j'ai discuté n'était pas supposé m'en parler, mais ça n'a pas l'air d'étonner grand-monde. Apparemment, il est de notoriété publique qu'elle comme lui sont assez... libertins. La police est quasiment certaine qu'il s'est juste barré de chez lui pour s'enfuir avec une midinette de 22 ans ou quelque chose comme ça. Et sa femme n'a pas l'air plus inquiète que ça et était en train de flirter avec le stagiaire, donc bon, ça n'ira pas très loin. Enfin bref, je te laisse, à tout de suite !

[Jake referme la porte, le visage de Clarke se détend d'un seul coup.]

Clarke : - Bénis soient les adultères !

[Image et son se coupent.]

* * *

A la prochaine !

Kisses - DW.


	7. 19 09 2018

Salut ! Avant de commencer ce chapitre, j'aimerais bien évidemment vous remercier de l'intérêt que vous portez à cette histoire, mais aussi vous inviter à lire la petite note d'auteur en bas de page, je souhaiterais tester un petit truc ;)

* * *

[Clarke apparait devant la caméra, une autre personne est assise sur le lit.]

? : - Et ton père pense que ça n'ira pas plus loin ?

Clarke : - Non, ça ne vient à l'idée de personne qu'il ait pu être assassiné.

[Clarke regarde la caméra.]

Salut c'est moi, on est le mercredi 19 septembre, il est 00h41. Et Lexa est avec moi.

[Clarke désigne la brune assise sur le lit, qui salue d'un geste de la main.]

Pour en revenir au voisin, même si quelqu'un venait à suspecter sa mort, je doute qu'on fasse le lien avec nous un jour. Après tout je ne l'ai jamais rencontré de son vivant, et tu ne le connaissais pas non plus. D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as bouffé ?

Lexa : - Il était le fournisseur d'héroïne de mon père, il est venu une fois chez nous il y a plus de 10 ans et l'a presque battu à mort parce qu'il lui devait de l'argent. J'ai déjà entendu mes parents parler de lui, clairement ce type était un fou dangereux.

Clarke : - Pourquoi l'avoir buté maintenant ? Et dans mon jardin ?

Lexa : - Ce n'était pas prévu. Je te cherchais toi.

[Clarke rougit.]

J'ai demandé ton adresse à Luna, prétextant qu'on avait un devoir à faire ensembles, et je suis tombée sur lui. Enfin, il m'est tombé dessus plutôt. Il ne m'a pas reconnue et a fait tout un tas de commentaires plus dégradants les uns que les autres. Quand j'ai compris que c'était ton voisin, je l'ai suivi chez lui pour lui dire de te laisser tranquille, c'était le genre de mecs à harceler toutes les jeunes femmes qu'il croisait. Il m'a ri au nez et dit qu'il ferait de toi ce qu'il voulait, et je lui ai sauté à la gorge.

Clarke : - Tu... tu me cherchais ?

Lexa [en riant] : - C'est tout ce que tu as retenu de ce que je viens de te raconter ?

Clarke : - Oui.

Lexa : - En effet je te cherchais.

Clarke : - Pourquoi ?

Lexa [hausse les épaules] : - Je ne sais pas, j'avais envie de faire ta connaissance.

[Clarke s'assoit aux côtés de Lexa sur le lit.]

Lexa : - Puis-je émettre une suggestion ?

Clarke : - Je t'en prie.

Lexa : - Peut-être que ce n'est pas l'idée de la plus maligne de filmer tout ça. Je sais que c'est une sorte de journal intime, mais ces vidéos sont aussi des confessions de meurtres.

Clarke : - Je ne suis pas suffisamment stupide pour mettre en ligne ces vidéos.

Lexa : - Tu sais qu'il y a toujours des risques de te faire hacker ton ordi pas vrai ?

Clarke : - Ma meilleure amie est un petit génie de l'informatique. Si quelqu'un tente de pirater cet ordinateur, un virus va complètement bousiller tout le contenu de ce PC. Et même si quelqu'un voyait ces vidéos, qui croirait ce qu'elles contiennent ? Aucun corps n'a été retrouvé, pas de corps, pas de crime. On pourra s'en sortir en prétextant un projet artistique, une sorte de web-série macabre s'inspirant des événements se passant dans le quartier.

Lexa : - Ton plan tombe à l'eau maintenant que tu l'as expliqué face à la caméra.

Clarke : - On dira que c'est une mise en abîme. Lexa, je te promets que personne ne verra ces vidéos à part toi, moi et peut-être Laura...

Lexa : - Laura ?

Clarke : - Ma demi-sœur.

Lexa : - Ta demi-sœur est au courant que tu es amie avec un zombie ?

Clarke : - Elle sort avec une vampire de plus de 300 ans, elle ne juge pas.

Lexa : - Une vampire. Après tout si on admet l'existence des zombies, pourquoi pas celle des vampires.

Clarke : - Mais plus sérieusement, si ça te met mal à l'aise que je filme, tu n'as qu'à me le dire et j'arrêterai.

Lexa : - Je ne veux pas que tu arrêtes quelque chose que tu aimes pour moi. Mais j'ai une caméra chez moi, avec des cassettes, et un trépied, peut-être que tu pourrais filmer avec ça à partir de maintenant ? Histoire qu'une de tes vidéos ne se retrouve pas accidentellement sur le cloud suite à une fausse manip'.

Clarke : - Aucun problème.

Lexa : - Est-ce que je peux te demander pourquoi ces vidéos ?

[Un silence confortable s'installe.]

Clarke : - Je veux m'assurer que tout ça n'est pas un rêve.

Lexa : - L'existence des zombies ? Enfin d'une zombie pour ce qu'on en sait.

Clarke : - T'avoir rencontrée.

[Lexa pivote la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui de Clarke. La tension sexuelle est plus que palpable.]

Clarke : - Lexa ?

Lexa : - Oui ?

Clarke : - J'ai très envie de t'embrasser.

Lexa : - Moi aussi.

Clarke : - Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

Lexa : - Je ne sais pas. On savoure ce moment.

[Lexa effleure la joue de Clarke et pose son front contre le sien. Leurs lèvres ne sont séparées que par quelques millimètres. Clarke craque la première et comble cet espace. Le baiser se poursuit pendant quelques minutes avant que Clarke n'allonge Lexa sur le lit. Lexa s'apprête à retirer la veste de Clarke avant de se stopper net.]

Clarke : - Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Lexa : - Tu filmes toujours.

Clarke : - Merde.

[Clarke se précipite sur son ordinateur, coupe le micro et abaisse l'écran du PC. Image et son se coupent.]

* * *

[Clarke est devant l'écran, tout sourire, les cheveux dans un état indescriptible.]

Clarke : - Mercredi 19 septembre, 8h51. Par où commencer..? Je dois faire vite, Lexa est sous la douche, on doit partir dans un peu plus d'une demi-heure pour commencer les cours à 10 heures, coup de chance on commence à la même heure. Donc, euh, oui...

[Clarke passe la main dans ses cheveux, avec un sourire presque gêné.]

Lexa a passé la nuit ici. Et c'était... wow. Je n'ai pas les mots ! Reprenons depuis le début. Après les cours, ma zombie préférée m'a emmenée à Kingpin's Alley, un complexe situé à 30 minutes de Saratoga Springs. Cet endroit est vraiment sympa, il y a une quarantaine de pistes de bowling, des tables de billard, plein de jeux d'arcade... On a commencé par faire quelques parties de billard, en attendant qu'une piste se libère. J'appréhendais un petit peu la partie, je ne suis pas hyper performante au billard. Je sais que ce n'est pas très important, mais je ne voulais pas avoir l'air trop nulle dès notre premier rencard. J'ai vite été rassurée, Lexa est une nullité absolue ! Elle a failli déchirer le tapis trois fois, a envoyé une bille sur la table voisine, faussant complètement le jeu des pseudos professionnels qui l'occupait - je dis pseudo parce qu'ils se la jouaient complètement avec leurs gants et toute leur gestuel, mais franchement ils n'étaient pas très bons - et a donné un coup de queue dans les parties d'un mec, réduisant significativement ses chances de donner une descendance. Et, selon ses dires, elle était encore plus mauvaise au bowling. Ce qui s'est vérifié par la suite.

J'ai partagé avec Lexa mes interrogations quant aux choix d'activités dans lesquelles elle se savait exécrable pour notre premier rendez-vous, et j'ai appris qu'il y a un peu plus d'un an, elle avait vécu un rencard très désagréable, durant lequel elle avait été trainé par une fille d'un autre lycée dans un stand de tir à l'arc dans lequel elle passait les trois quarts de son temps. Lexa maitrisant aussi bien un arc qu'une queue de billard, elle avait passé une soirée très désagréable, non pas à cause de sa nullité, mais parce qu'elle avait été assommée de conseils et de commentaires condescendants. C'est donc une Lexa un tantinet vexée et rabaissée qui n'a jamais donné suite à ce rencard. Ne supportant pas l'idée de se comporter de la même façon avec moi sans s'en rendre compte, elle a contourné le problème.

Notre piste était disponible aux alentours de 21 heures, on a joué une heure et quelques avant d'aller prendre un truc à manger. Enfin, Lexa m'a payé des nachos et un burger avec des frites - oui j'avais faim ! - et a transvasé discrètement de l'estomac pillé dans mon gobelet une fois que j'avais fini mon 7up. On est restées là-bas jusqu'à minuit et quelques, le temps de tester presque toutes les bornes d'arcade.

Le rencard parfait à mes yeux. Sauf qu'elle n'a rien tenté ! C'est elle qui m'invite, c'était à elle de tenter un truc non ? Bon après, je l'avoue, comme durant le retour à Saratoga Springs, on a essentiellement parlé du voisin décédé, peut-être que ce n'était pas le meilleur cadre pour tenter une approche.

Je n'avais pas envie que ça se termine comme ça, du coup je l'ai invitée à rester un peu à la maison, mes parents étant au boulot. Oui quand Maman est de garde, Papa a tendance à avancer dans son boulot, il aime bien travailler la nuit, c'est plus calme. Et puis la suite... vous la connaissez.

[Une porte s'ouvre. Lexa apparait, frottant ses cheveux mouillés avec une serviette.]

Lexa : - Qu'est-ce que tu te racontes à toi-même ?

Clarke : - Je partage ma frustration de ne pas avoir été embrassée hier sur le pallier.

Lexa : - Ne préfères-tu pas avoir été embrassée dans ta chambre, à l'abri des regards indiscrets ?

Clarke : - Je ne sais pas, il va falloir réitérer l'expérience pour que je me décide...

[Le visage de Lexa se fend d'un large sourire, elle s'assied à califourchon sur les genoux de Clarke et commence à l'embrasser. Bon vous avez bientôt fini avec les démonstrations publiques d'affection ?! La porte de la chambre s'ouvre, laissant apparaitre un Jake Griffin, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.]

Clarke : - Papa ! T'es rentré ?!

Jake : - Oh heu à l'instant... Je... Désolé je venais... Je n'ai plus de dentifrice, je venais t'en emprunter et... Je pensais que tu étais en cours et... Je... Désolé.

[Jake ferme la porte, puis le rouvre.]

Jake : Je... Laisse la porte ouverte d'accord ?

[Jake monte les escaliers, s'arrête à mi-chemin et redescend.]

Jake : - Mais le mal est peut-être déjà fait... Le mal est déjà fait ? Non je ne veux pas savoir. Il l'est ?

Clarke : - Je n'appellerais pas ça un mal mais...

Jake : - Je ne veux pas savoir en fait. Tu es assez grande pour prendre tes propres décisions, je te fais confiance, tu peux garder la porte fermée. Enfin entrouverte. Non fermée, je suis un père ouvert.

Clarke : - Papa...

Jake : - Mais restez à l'étage quand je suis là, au moins pendant la journée et...

Clarke : - Papa.

Jake : - Mais je ne veux pas être trop envahissant, mes parents étaient toujours sur mon dos à ton âge et...

Clarke : - Papa !

Jake : - ... c'était toujours très gênant de recevoir une fille. Oui ?

Clarke : - On laissera la porte ouverte quand tu es là, et on passera du temps avec toi d'accord ?

Jake : - Ok. Parfait. Ce qui te semble le mieux.

[Jake quitte à nouveau la pièce, mais revient une nouvelle fois et tend la main.]

Jake : - Je suis Jake Griffin au fait, le père de Clarke.

[Lexa réalise soudainement qu'elle n'est pas dans la position la plus appropriée et se lève avant de serrer la main de Jake.]

Lexa : - Lexa.

Jake : - Bienvenu, c'est un plaisir de faire ta connaissance.

Lexa : - Moi de même monsieur Griffin.

Jake : - Appelle-moi Jake.

Clarke : - Papa ? On doit bientôt partir pour les cours, j'aimerais aller prendre une douche rapidement.

Jake : - Oui bien-sûr ! Tu veux manger quelque chose pendant ce temps Lexa ? J'allais me préparer des œufs à la coque.

Lexa : - C'est gentil, mais je n'ai pas pour habitude de manger le matin.

Jake : - Oh, et bien tu peux tout de même me tenir compagnie, tu me parleras de votre projet, tu sais, avec le congélateur.

Lexa : - Avec plaisir.

[Jake quitte une dernière fois la pièce, Lexa sur ses talons. Clarke regarde la caméra et laisse échapper un petit rire en baissant la tête, avant de couper la caméra.]

* * *

Voilà donc la première apparition de Lexa à l'écran ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

Avant de vous laisser, comme mentionné plus haut, j'aimerais tester un petit concept. Je lis pas mal de fanfictions sur ce site (oh mais quelle surprise, je suis un puits d'informations ce soir...) et je me suis dit que ça serait sympa de faire un peu de pub pour celles qui m'ont vraiment tapé dans l'œil, en glissant l'œuvre d'origine, le nom, l'auteur, le résumé et un petit commentaire de ma part, pour vous les faire découvrir ou redécouvrir. Après tout, on est aussi ici pour partager ! N'hésitez pas à faire de même dans les reviews et à me conseiller vos propres écrits ou vos fictions préférées !

\- Frozen **A qui tu penses, Anna Andersen ?** de Ankou. Résumé : "[Yuri] Au lycée d'Arendelle, Anna Andersen, élève brillante et populaire, s'apprête à entamer son année de Terminale. Mais les choses ne s'annoncent pas aussi parfaites qu'elles en ont l'air. Et ni son petit copain Hans, ni sa meilleure amie Mérida, ni Elsa Winter, sa nouvelle prof de maths, ne sont étrangers à tout cela. COMPLÈTE." Je ne pense pas être la seule à adorer cette fiction, c'est une de mes préférées. Le ship Elsa/Anna n'est franchement pas mon favori, rapport au fait qu'elles soient sœurs à la base, mais elles n'ont aucun lien de parenté dans cette fiction et ça passe tout seul. C'est long je le reconnais, 52 chapitres, mais la première fois que je l'ai lu, j'ai passé une nuit blanche à la dévorer en entier ! Et, il faut absolument le mentionner, c'est très, très bien écrit !

\- Harry Potter **Ginger la légende** de Mak64. Résumé : "Je n'ai rien demandé, et pourtant j'ai droit à plein de non-privilèges comme me faire poursuivre par des fous dangereux, entendre à longueur de journée des voix dans ma tête, ou encore me faire haïr par la famille Potter. Je dois rire ou pleurer ?" Encore une longue fiction, que je n'ai d'ailleurs toujours pas fini. Néanmoins il faut absolument que je la recommande sinon je risque d'avoir des problèmes avec quelqu'un que je connais bien, qui a adoré cette histoire. Très drôle, très bien écrit également !

\- The 100 **Regardes-moi** de lanaregal. Résumé : "Clarke était une adolescente tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Elle était au lycée, sa vie se résumait à peu de choses et comme bon nombre d'adolescente de son âge, elle avait un coup de cœur pour quelqu'un de son lycée : une magnifique jeune femme se prénommant Lexa." On termine avec un OS beaucoup, beaucoup trop mignon.

Kisses - DW.


	8. 21 09 2018

Yo les amis ! Comme toujours, je vous remercie de vos retours sur cette fiction, ça me faire toujours plaisir !

* * *

Clarke : - Bonsoir, nous sommes le vendredi 21 septembre, il est 22h19. Il s'est passé quelques petites choses depuis mercredi. Grande première pour moi : j'ai commis mon premier meurtre ! Jusqu'à maintenant, Lexa s'occupait de cette partie, et j'aidais à dissimuler et découper les corps.

Voici les faits, rapidement : mes parents bossaient à nouveau jeudi soir, donc Lexa et moi on a décidé d'aller voir un film nul au cinéma juste pour pouvoir s'assoir dans le fond et... se faire quelques papouilles à défaut d'un meilleur terme. Nous avons coupé par une petite ruelle pour rentrer plus vite - ce qui était stupide j'en conviens bien volontiers - et ça n'a pas loupé, bim, agression à main armée ! Le mec sort son couteau et nous menace Lexa et moi de nous tuer si on ne lui file pas nos portes-feuilles et téléphones, mais on refuse catégoriquement de céder ! Il s'énerve et se jette sur nous, Lexa lui explose la mâchoire avec un uppercut pendant que je lui arrache le couteau des mains ! Mais il se débat, et réussit à agripper Lexa et à l'envoyer valser contre le mur, et il se rue vers moi ! Et là, ni une ni deux, mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et bam ! Je lui plante le couteau dans la gorge ! Il s'effon...

Lexa (d'une voix lointaine provenant de la salle-de-bain) : - Clarke c'était juste un vieux SDF armé d'un couteau-suisse datant de Mathusalem. J'ai trébuché sur le trottoir et l'ai frappé accidentellement, quand t'as essayé de lui prendre son couteau, il l'a lâché de surprise et il s'est coincé dans une plaque d'égout lame vers le haut. Et son cou a malencontreusement atterri dessus parce qu'il a trébuché sur ses lacets défaits... Tu n'as même pas fait exprès de le tuer, et je ne suis même pas sûre qu'on puisse dire que tu l'ais tué.

[Bruit de chasse d'eau. Lexa revient dans la chambre et s'effondre sur le lit, mal en point.]

Clarke : - T'es pas drôle Lex', tu as ruiné ma première fois !

Lexa : - Elle viendra ta première fois, du moins si tu veux toujours être ma petite-amie.

[Clarke sourit niaisement.]

Clarke : - Je suis ta petite-amie ?

Lexa : - Oh heu... désolée, c'était peut-être un peu trop rapide... Enfin je veux dire, j'ai envie de rendre les choses officielles, et d'être dans une relation exclusive avec toi, et... Mais on n'a pas à donner un nom à ce qui se passe entre nous tout de suite et...

Clarke : - Lexa calme-toi, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que d'être ta petite-amie. Et que tu sois la mienne.

Lexa : - Cool !

Clarke : - Cool. Est-ce que ça va un peu mieux ?

Lexa : - Je pense que je vais mourir...

Clarke : - Tu es déjà morte.

Lexa : - Je vais mourir une deuxième fois... Tes parents ont dit qu'ils partaient combien de temps déjà ?

Clarke : - Une demi-heure environ.

Lexa : - J'ai donc encore 21 minutes pour m'en remettre. Parfait. Comment marche ma caméra ?

Clarke : - A merveille ! Vous vous demandez sans doute ce qui se passe actuellement. J'ai appris un nouvel élément sur la condition zombique de Lexa. Jusqu'à maintenant, je pensais qu'elle ne pouvait physiquement pas avaler autre-chose que des cadavres humains, mais j'avais tort. Elle peut manger de façon plus classique, mais c'est comme si... Vous voyez ce qui se passe quand vous ingurgitez au cours d'un même repas des nachos sauce cheddar, un burger, une fondue savoyarde, un poulet rôti, 4 assiettes de frites, une mousse au chocolat, une pecan pie et un carré de fudge ? Vous vomissez tout et vous êtes mal à en crever. Bah c'est ce qui arrive à Lexa, sauf qu'une seule fourchette de lasagnes suffit à la mettre dans cet état. Et qu'aujourd'hui, ma chère petite-amie zombie a partagé avec nous tout un dîner.

Lexa : - Pour ma défense, je rencontrais ta mère pour la première fois et elle avait cuisiné - ce que selon tes dires elle ne fait jamais - exprès pour moi, je n'allais pas lui dire que j'allais vous regarder manger.

Clarke : - Je sais bien, mais regarde dans quel état tu es maintenant... Avant de partir pour le lycée mercredi matin, Papa a fait promettre à Lexa de venir manger à la maison ce soir, et quand ma mère est rentrée et que je lui ai annoncé que je voyais quelqu'un, et que ce quelqu'un était invité à diner, elle a fait des pieds et des mains pour changer sa garde pour pouvoir être présente. Et Maman a même décidé de cuisiner alors...

Lexa : - Elle se débrouille très bien d'ailleurs, ses lasagnes étaient à tomber.

Clarke : - En effet, tu t'es même cassée la gueule dans l'escalier ! Enfin bref, la chance nous a un peu souri puisque mes parents ont décidé d'aller faire une petite balade nocturne à laquelle nous avons réussi à échapper. Voilà, vous savez tout du pourquoi du comment Lexa est en train de rendre l'âme sur mon lit !

Lexa : - Et j'aimerais beaucoup que tu m'y rejoignes.

[Clarke sourit et se blottit dans le creux du cou de Lexa.]

Clarke : - Tu veux essayer de dormir un peu ?

Lexa : - Non ça va aller, ce n'est pas la première fois que je mange depuis ma zombification, ça va passer. Je dois juste éviter de trop bouger pour le moment.

Clarke : - Et qu'est-ce qui vaut la peine d'être mangé quitte à être dans cet état après ?

Lexa : - Des tablettes de chocolat au lait fourrées au gianduja. Et un burger avec du guacamole et des oignons caramélisés.

Clarke : - ... ok je te l'accorde.

Lexa : - Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas t'empêcher de manger, qu'importe les conséquences ?

Clarke : - Le pop-corn.

Lexa : - Vraiment ? Le pop-corn ?

Clarke : - C'est maladif, j'en mange sans arrêt. Si tu ouvres le placard là-bas, tu trouveras au moins 5 sortes différentes de pop-corn.

Lexa : - Tous les goûts sont dans la nature il faut croire.

[Clarke donne un petit coup sur l'épaule de Lexa.]

Clarke : - Oh la ferme toi. A mon tour : quelle est ta maison à Poudlard ?

Lexa : - A quoi joue-t-on exactement ?

Clarke : - Beaucoup de nos conversations tournent autour de ton état de zombie et de ma vie avant Saratoga Springs, j'aimerais en savoir un peu plus sur toi.

Lexa : - Ok. Poufsouffle.

Clarke : - QUOI ?!

Lexa : - Quand je fais des tests et que j'y réponds sérieusement, je finis soit à Poufsouffle, soit à Serdaigle, mais mon cœur appartient à Poufsouffle.

Clarke : - Attends t'es en train de me dire qu'en plus, tu CHOISIS délibérément les blaireaux alors que tu pourrais être dans la meilleure maison ?!

Lexa : - J'en déduis que tu es Serdaigle. Qu'est-ce que tu as contre les Poufsouffle exactement ?

Clarke : - Tu veux vraiment que je te fasse une liste ? Les Poufsouffle sont les seuls à ne pas avoir d'animal dans leur nom, et leur blason est un BLAIREAU ! Face à un corbeau, un lion et un serpent, c'est nul un blaireau ! Et la deuxième couleur de toutes les autres maisons et un métal précieux, or pour les Gryffondor, argent pour les Serpentard et bronze pour les Serdaigle, mais Poufsouffle nope, c'est juste du noir.

Lexa : - Je préfère le noir au bronze.

Clarke : - Votre couleur c'est le jaune.

Lexa : - Et les Serpentard le vert, franchement, est-ce que c'est mieux ?

Clarke : - Votre fondatrice ne sert à rien, l'épée vient de Godric Gryffondor, la chambre des secrets de Salazard Serpentard, et le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle est un horcruxe.

Lexa : - Donc tu es en train de me dire que la chambre des secrets habitant un Basilic et un horcruxe renfermant une partie de l'âme de Voldemort valent mieux que de n'avoir rien de particulier ?

Clarke : - Vos qualités, c'est la loyauté, la patience et la gentillesse. Désolée Lexa, mais vous êtes des bonnes poires.

Lexa : - Et on est sincères, tolérants, persévérants, modestes, fair-play, justes, on aime la nature et on est des travailleurs acharnés. Et les Serdaigle sont intelligents, sages et érudits. Désolée Clarke, mais vous êtes des intellos ennuyeux premiers de la classe.

Clarke : - On est aussi créatifs, curieux, originaux et on a une grande capacité de réflexion. Et on a Luna Lovegood.

Lexa : - On a Newt Scamander.

Clarke : - ... touchée. On ne se mettra jamais d'accord là-dessus ?

Lexa : - Probablement pas. Mais on peut se mettre d'accord sur le fait que les Gryffondor craignent.

Clarke : - Ce sont des nuls prétentieux et supérieurs. Ils ne méritent Hermione.

Lexa : - Ni Neuville. Série préférée ?

Clarke : - Tu sautes du coq à l'âne toi. Orange is the new black et toi ?

Lexa : - Black Mirror. Ou Doctor Who. Les deux en fait.

Clarke : - Chien ou chat ?

Lexa : - Chat.

Clarke : - Moi aussi. Film préféré ?

Lexa : - Scott Pilgrim VS the world.

Clarke : - Officiellement Black Swan.

Lexa : - Et officieusement ?

Clarke : - Tu promets de ne pas te foutre de moi ?

Lexa : - Promis.

Clarke : - Love actually.

[Lexa retient un fou-rire.]

Lexa : - Je... m'attendais à pire.

Clarke : - Tu mens.

Lexa : - Oui c'est vrai je mens. Je comprends pourquoi tu ne le cries pas sur tous les toits.

[Clarke donne une nouvelle fois un coup sur l'épaule de Lexa, mais cette fois-ci, la zombie, qui visiblement va mieux, ne se laisse pas faire et chatouille son agresseur. Quelle maturité.]

Jake : - Mesdemoiselles, on est rentrés !

[Ce qui met fin à la bataille de chatouilles.]

Clarke : - On arrive !

[Clarke se lève et éteint la caméra.]

* * *

Un chapitre plutôt court, dans lequel il ne se passe pas grand-chose (oui je sais bien me vendre...), j'espère qu'il vous aura plu quand même :) Comme la dernière fois, petit moment suggestion de fictions.

\- The 100 **Revenir** par GeekGirlG. Résumé : "Clarke déménage, elle quitte Paris pour Polis, sa ville natale qu'elle a quitter il y a 10 ans. Revenir n'est pas quelque chose qu'elle veut au début, après tous, il lui a fallut tellement de temps pour oublier sa vie d'avant... mais a Polis, il y avait cette petite fille dont elle a aujourd'hui oublier le nom... peut-être que le destin les réunira! Clexa!" L'un/l'une d'entre vous m'en a parlé en review, je l'ai lu il y a un moment, mais je ne peux que vous la conseiller !

\- The 100 **Hopeless Hearts** par Wallflower1323. Résumé : "Clarke Griffin has had a huge crush on her family friend Lexa Woods, ever since their parents introduced them three years ago. When her parents go away for the weekend, she seems to be spending more time with her crush. **This is totally fluff** Clexa HSAU Five parts" Comme vous pouvez vous en douter avec le résumé, cette fiction est en anglais. Si cela ne vous pose pas de problème, foncez, elle n'est pas très longue et c'est juste trop mignon !

\- Glee **The Cave** par Pattate. Résumé : "Au crépuscule de leur dernier été, les membres du Glee Club se retrouvent pour une expédition spéléologique. Mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu... Ou comment une semaine de vacances peut tout changer. Couples principaux : Faberry/Brittana" Bon pour celle-ci, plusieurs avertissements sont de rigueur. Premièrement, elle n'est pas terminée, et je ne sais pas si elle le sera un jour. Deuxième, elle est très longue (plus de 600 000 mots). Troisièmement, c'est très, très particulier et quand même très sombre. Mais si je vous la conseille, c'est parce que j'ai trouvé cette histoire absolument géniale, super bien écrite, hyper addictive, le jeu en vaut la chandelle !

Kisses - DW.


	9. 23 09 2018

Salut à tous, comment ça va ? Voici le chapitre 9 !

* * *

Clarke : - Dimanche 23 septembre, 13h07. Pour commencer... tadam !

[Clarke se décale pour laisser apparaitre Guillemotine le congélateur.]

Et oui il est là ! On nous l'a livré hier, autant vous dire que le descendre dans la chambre a été un véritable calvaire. Les livreurs se sont contentés de poser le carton sur le trottoir et se sont barrés dès qu'ils ont eu ma signature...

Heureusement, Papa a proposé de me donner un coup de main ! Et on peut également remercier Titus et Gustus, le couple qui vit en face. Enfin surtout Gustus et sa carrure d'ours. Le premier problème a été de rentrer le carton dans la maison, parce qu'évidemment, il était plus grand que la porte. Après avoir vainement essayé de le faire rentrer en rond, en croix et en carré par la porte d'entrée, on a fini par renoncer et décider de le faire passer par la fenêtre du salon, de l'autre côté de la maison. Nous avons donc été contraints de trimballer ce truc dans tout le jardin.

Il a ensuite été nécessaire de soulever le carton, Papa et Titus depuis l'intérieur de la maison, Gustus et moi depuis l'extérieur. Une fois que le congélateur était en appui sur le canapé, j'ai pu faire le tour pour aller à l'intérieur et aider à tirer. Gustus a poussé le carton comme un bœuf, ce qui a également fait glisser le canapé et, entrainé par son élan, notre voisin a basculé et s'est retrouvé coincé entre le canapé et le mur, en-dessous de la fenêtre. Guillemotine a glissé du canapé et son poids m'a fait basculer en arrière, et Titus, par réflexe, a tenté de me rattraper comme il pouvait de sa seule main libre. Main libre qui a fini un peu trop bas dans mon dos.

Ma mère, qui profitait de son jour de repos pour faire une grasse matinée, a choisi ce moment pour débarquer. Elle était là à crier "Enlève tes mains de ma vie sale pervers avant que je te tranche la gorge avec un scalpel !", et moi j'étais "Calme-toi Maman c'est le voisin gay d'en face !", et Papa était "Chérie, j'ai oublié de te prévenir que Clarke avait commandé en ligne un congélateur pour un projet artistique avec Lexa" - plutôt un projet gustatif si vous voulez mon avis ! -, et Gustus était "Aidez moi je suis coincé !". Après cet éclaircissement, Guillemotine a été gentiment déposé sur le sol dans son carton, et Maman nous a demandé pourquoi on ne l'en avait pas sorti pour le démonter grossièrement, afin de faciliter le transport. On s'est sentis très con. Une demi-heure plus tard, le congélateur était fonctionnel dans ma chambre.

Voilà, c'était l'anecdote du congélateur. Passons à autre-chose.

Pour la première fois, j'ai visionné toutes mes précédentes vidéos et en ai tiré deux conclusions. La première, je ressemblais vraiment à rien en revenant d'Australie. La seconde, c'est que je ne parle presque que de Lexa dans ces vidéos. Et de Laura et sa vampire, un petit peu. J'ai très succinctement présenté Raven, Finn et Wells, mais j'ai vraiment très peu parlé de mes amis au lycée, chose à laquelle je vais remédier.

Commençons par les deux Blake. L'un comme l'autre ne sont pas très enclins à parler d'eux. Enfin si, ils parlent beaucoup de leurs études - d'ailleurs je croyais à tort jusqu'à la semaine dernière que Bellamy étudiait le droit à l'université, mais en réalité il est à l'école de police de New York, et actuellement en vacances -, leurs soirées, leurs relations - enfin surtout Octavia - etc, mais presque jamais d'éléments plus personnels de leur vie privée, comme leur famille ou leur passé. Octavia n'a mentionné qu'une seule fois, durant un cours de physique où on s'ennuyait particulièrement, que son frère et elle avaient été adoptés il y a une dizaine d'années par une femme nommée Indra. Et qu'elle était aussi exigeante que bienveillante. Je les aime beaucoup tous les deux, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être sur mes gardes avec eux. Et non, ça n'a rien à voir avec l'invitation de Bellamy. Même si les choses étaient un peu tendues entre nous au début, il a l'air d'avoir très bien accepté ma relation avec Lexa.

La vraie raison qui m'empêche d'être complètement à l'aise avec eux, c'est que leur mère adoptive est aussi la shérif du comté de Saratoga. Et que Bellamy espère entrer au NYPD. Comprenez la petite voix dans ma tête qui me dit "Ma grande, ta petite-amie bouffe des gens et tu l'aides à planquer les corps, te rapproche pas trop de flics". Mais d'un autre côté, être indirectement proche du shérif peut m'aider à avoir quelques informations, histoire d'être au courant si quelqu'un commence à fouiller là où on n'a pas du tout envie qu'il fouille.

Octavia, elle, veut faire carrière dans la politique. J'ai conscience de la connaitre depuis moins d'un mois et que par conséquent je ne devrais pas me permettre de juger ce choix, mais sincèrement, j'ai vraiment du mal à l'imaginer dans ce domaine. Disons que du peu que j'en ai vu, elle n'est pas très... diplomate. Ni très patiente. Et elle a un tantinet tendance à devenir violente rapidement. Mais encore une fois, je ne la connais que depuis un mois. Et puis, elle a été super accueillante avec moi, je ne veux pas avoir l'air hypocrite en la critiquant. Mais après tout, personne ne regardera ces vidéos, donc on s'en fout, je peux dire ce que je veux.

Tant qu'on en est à parler d'O, abordons également Lincoln Moon, son cher et tendre. Wow elle est vraiment nulle cette expression quand on la dit à voix haute ! Lexa m'a dit que Lincoln et elle étaient dans le même collège, on ne peut pas vraiment les qualifier d'amis parce que l'un comme l'autre ne sont pas des grands sociables et se retrouvent à côtoyer d'autres êtres humains parce que leur petite-amies respectives sont moins des ermites qu'eux, mais ils s'apprécient. Comme vous vous en doutez, Lincoln n'est pas très bavard, les deux seuls informations que j'ai réussi à obtenir à son sujet sont qu'il rêvait d'être astronaute lorsqu'il avait 13 ans - dixit ma chérie - et qu'aujourd'hui... bah il rêve toujours d'être astronaute - dixit sa chérie.

Un qui parle énormément de lui en revanche, c'est Jasper Jordan. Le jour de la rentrée, je le connaissais depuis 10 minutes mais je savais déjà qu'il comptait étudier la philo à l'université et travailler en parallèle sur un petit jeu vidéo indépendant avec son meilleur ami Monty, qu'il était en couple avec sa petite-amie depuis 2 ans et qu'il avait trois frères ainés, un chien, deux chats, un perroquet et vingt-quatre poules. Et je n'exagère rien, ni la quantité d'informations, ni celle de poules ! Pourquoi avoir autant de poules ?!

Je lui en ai demandé un peu plus sur son projet de jeu vidéo, pas que le reste ne m'intéressait pas, mais les poules... voilà quoi, je ne suis même pas sûre de différencier une poule d'un coq, mais je pense sérieusement que cet individu est hyperactif, il n'arrive pas à se concentrer plus de 3 minutes sur un sujet sans tergiverser.

Monty Green, qui doit commencer à connaitre les soucis de concentration de son meilleur ami, m'a un peu parlé de leur projet, sans trop m'en dévoiler. Jasper est en charge de la partie artistique - graphisme, musique, scénario etc - et Monty de tout ce qui est codage.

Il vient de Corée du Sud, et a été adopté quand il avait 4 mois par un couple ne pouvant pas avoir d'enfant. Il n'a jamais quitté les Etats-Unis depuis.

Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de réellement discuter avec Maya Vie et Harper McIntyre - la première étant la petite-amie de Jasper et la seconde de Monty - Maya essentiellement parce qu'elle est une classe en-dessous de nous, et Harper parce qu'elle est à l'université et ne rentre que les weekends. L'une comme l'autre, j'ai dû les voir deux fois à tout casser.

Les dernières personnes dont je voulais parler aujourd'hui sont John Murphy et Emori Welch. Murphy est, j'imagine, le bad-boy du lycée : sarcastique, supérieur, arrogant, tout de noir vêtu, il répond aux profs, sèche les cours, enchaine les heures de colle, il est tellement cliché qu'il pourrait intégrer le casting de Riverdale ! Tout le monde le déteste et il déteste tout le monde. Vous me connaissez, curiosité oblige, je me suis sentie obligée de fouiner un petit peu, histoire de savoir d'où venait toute cette haine. Selon O, Murphy est désagréable avec tout le monde, donc tout le monde est désagréable avec lui en retour. N'étant pas très avancée, j'ai demandé à Murphy lui-même pourquoi il se comportait comme un sale con avec tout le monde. Rassurez-vous, je n'ai pas demandé ça comme ça. Enfin pas vraiment. Bon d'accord je lui ai carrément demandé comme ça, mais j'ai bien précisé que je ne portais pas de jugement !

Sa réponse ? Ce n'est pas lui qui est à l'origine de ça, ce n'est pas de sa faute si on l'a catalogué comme étant un petit con. Oh, bah... tiens alors. C'est... surprenant comme réponse ! Qui aurait pu prévoir un tel dénouement ? Vous sentez le sarcasme dans ma voix ?! Tout le monde se déteste et personne ne sait pourquoi, classique...

Il est plutôt sympa en plus, quand on s'accroche un peu ! J'ai fait un TP de chimie il y a quelques jours avec Emori - la seule personne qui passe du temps avec lui - et Murphy, et ça s'est très bien passé ! Si bien passé que le soir même on est sortis voir un film au cinéma avec eux, Lexa et moi.

[Le téléphone de Clarke vibre sur le lit, Clarke se lève pour aller le chercher. Elle répond rapidement et revient s'assoir devant la caméra]

C'était Lexa, elle me demandait si mes parents étaient à la maison. Et comme ce n'est pas le cas, séance de papouilles en perspective !

[Une porte claque]

Lexa : - Clarke ?

Clarke : - Je suis en bas !

[La porte de la chambre s'ouvre sur Lexa portant un gros sac en toile sur les épaules, qu'elle pose sur Guillemotine.]

Clarke : - Au temps pour les papouilles... C'est qui lui ?

Lexa : - Pourquoi pars-tu du principe que c'est quelqu'un ?

Clarke : - Vu la taille de ce sac, soit tu transportes un mannequin, soit un cadavre.

Lexa : - Et bien ma chérie, j'ai le regret de t'annoncer que tu as tort. Ce n'est pas un quelqu'un mais plusieurs quelqu'un ! Plusieurs bouts de plusieurs quelqu'un pour être plus exacte.

Clarke : - D'où viennent toutes ces pièces détachées ?

Lexa : - De mon frigo essentiellement. J'ai réalisé ce matin que je me contentais de consommer ce que je laissais au frais chez moi et que les corps du congélateur de l'entrepôt ne bougent pas d'un iota. Je ne sais pas s'il y a une date limite de consommation, mais dans le doute, pour éviter de gâcher, j'ai découpé deux corps entiers et je les ai ramené chez moi. Mais du coup, je n'ai plus de place pour ce qui était dans mon frigo. J'étais partie pour les mettre à l'entrepôt, mais après je me suis souvenue que ma douce et attentionnée petite-amie avait commandé un congélateur rien que pour moi et je me suis dit que je pourrais l'inaugurer avec les restes de Ricky.

Clarke : - Ricky ?

Lexa : - Le SDF que tu as "tué". Je lui ai donné un petit nom.

Clarke : - Enlève-moi ces guillemets veux-tu !

Lexa : - Jamais. Dis, ça ne te gêne pas ?

Clarke : - Que tu laisses les guillemets ? Bien-sûr que si !

Lexa : - Non, que je laisse Ricky.

Clarke : - Bien-sûr que non ! On pourra se faire des soirée pop-corn film, sauf qu'à la place du pop-corn, tu mangeras des orteils.

Lexa : - Merci Clarke.

[Les deux jeunes femmes partagent un long baiser]

Clarke : - Je te propose de ranger Ricky, et de passer au lit ensuite...

Lexa : - Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir.

[Lexa vide le contenu du sac sur le sol. Tout un Ricky en pièces détachées soigneusement emballées dans des sacs congélation se répandent sur le sol.]

Clarke : - Il y a tout le corps ?

Lexa : - Yep, sauf les doigts de la main droite. J'ai eu un creux en route.

Clarke : - Bon alors voici un pied, une jambe, les oreilles, les yeux...

Lexa : - Moi j'ai le foie, une autre jambe, un bras, le cerveau et...

[Une porte s'ouvre, la zombie et son humaine se regardent les yeux écarquillés comme des soucoupes.]

Abby : - Clarke ? Tu es là ?

Clarke : - Bordel ma mère !

Lexa : - Je croyais qu'elle n'était pas à la maison !

Clarke : - Elle devait bosser normalement ! Vite, balance tout dans Guillemotine !

[Les sacs sont jetés sans ménagement dans le congélateur, on ne prend plus la peine de vérifier qu'est-ce qui est quoi.]

Abby : - Clarke ?

Clarke : - Dans ma chambre maman ! C'est bon on a tout ?

Lexa : - Oui c'est bon, vite les chaines pour sceller tout ça !

[On frappe à la porte. Clarke met le cadenas et lance la clé dans un coin juste au moment où Abby entre.]

Abby : - Enfin, pourquoi tu as mis autant de temps à répondre ?

[Lexa aperçoit un sac de congélation oublié par terre et l'envoie discrètement dans le mini bar.]

Lexa : - Mme Griffin !

Abby : - Lexa, je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Abby. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne répondais pas...

Clarke : - Ce n'est pas du tout ce que... Enfin si, c'est ce que tu crois. On était en train de faire l'amour, nues, on a été surprises par ton retour et on a dû se rhabiller en vitesse. Rien d'autre.

[Lexa ouvre la bouche pour contester, mais se ravise, jugeant que c'était probablement mieux qu'Abby ait cette idée en tête plutôt que la vérité.]

Abby : - Trop de détails Clarke. Regarde qui est lààà !

[Maman Griffin ouvre un peu plus grand la porte, dévoilant ainsi un couple un peu plus âgé qu'Abby, deux adolescentes et un jeune garçon. Le visage de Clarke se fend d'un sourire très forcé, semblable à celui de sa mère. Lexa, de son côté, aperçoit du liquide rouge s'écoulant le long du frigo, indiquant une fuite probable dans le sac congélation renfermant le cœur humain lancé à la hâte au frais. Elle tente de l'essuyer discrètement le temps que Clarke serre maladroitement les nouveaux arrivants dans ses bras.]

Clarke : - Tante Callie, oncle Paul et... vous trois, les cousins. Qu'est-ce que... vous faites ici ?

Oncle Paul : - Tu as l'air aussi enthousiaste de nous voir que ta mère gamine !

Abby : - Nous sommes surtout surprises. Ravies, mais surprises. Et vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit ce que vous faisiez ici...

Tante Callie : - La mort de Maman m'a fait réaliser à quel point la famille était importante, nous avons donc pris la décision de se rapprocher de toi et de ta petite tribu !

Clarke : - Gééénial...

Oncle Paul : - Rassure-toi, on ne va pas vous coller outre mesure. On a trouvé du travail en Pennsylvanie, et un appartement qui va bientôt se libérer. Mais pour le moment, on est un peu à la rue, alors on se demandait si on pouvait rester chez vous deux ou trois...

Abby : - Jours ?

Tante Callie : - Semaines.

Clarke (chuchotant) : - A peine exigeants...

Oncle Paul : - Pardon ?

Clarke : - Que c'est réjouissant ! De passer du temps en famille, ouais !

Oncle Paul : - Ravi que tu le vois comme ça gamine !

Clarke : - Sérieusement arrête de m'appeler comme ça...

Oncle Paul (en direction de Lexa, dont l'attention est focalisée sur le frigo) : - Hé toi, la brune !

Lexa : - Moi ?

Oncle Paul : - Tu es qui ?

Lexa (grommelant en serrant les poings) : - La fille qui va bientôt vous b...

Clarke : - C'est Lexa ! Ma petite-amie, Lexa. Lexa, voici la sœur de ma mère Callie, son mari Paul, mes cousines Kelly et Kerry et mon cousin Koddy.

Tante Callie : - Koddy avec deux "d". Et un "K", pas un "C". C'est petit clan de K, le KKK.

Lexa (chuchotant) : - Pire choix de surnom possible.

Tante Callie : - Pardon ?

Lexa : - Non rien.

Oncle Paul : - Quand tu dis ta petite-amie, tu veux dire ta petite-amie petite-amie ?

Clarke : - En effet.

Oncle Paul : - Pas dans le sens meilleure-amie ?

Clarke : - D'où l'utilisation spécifique de ce terme, si j'avais voulu dire "meilleure-amie", j'aurais dit "meilleure-amie", pas "petite-amie". Les mots existent pour éviter ce genre de malentendus.

Oncle Paul : - Je savais pas que t'étais devenue [censuré] ! Tu caches bien ton jeu, je n'aurais jamais deviné que tu [censuré] de la [censuré] !

[La censure était nécessaire, Clarke mettra plus tard des *bip*.]

Abby : - Paul !

Callie : - Chéri !

Lexa : - Je ne suis pas sûre qu'aborder l'homosexualité de la sorte soit pertinent devant le KKK.

[Clarke tente de dissimuler un éclat de rire mais échoue.]

Oncle Paul : - Oh ça va, on est entre nous ! D'ailleurs Alexis...

Lexa : - Lexa, Alexis ça n'a pas grand-chose à voir...

Oncle Paul : - Ouais c'est ce que j'ai dit.

Lexa : - Alors non pas vraiment, Lexa deux syllabes, Alexis trois et... Bref.

Oncle Paul : - Je n'aurais pas non plus su que tu étais une [censuré] de [censuré].

Abby : - Paul ? Je crois qu'on a tous bien, bien compris.

Clarke : - Est-ce qu'on pourrait continuer cette conversation - aussi agréable, productive, classe, respectueuse et non stigmatisante soit-elle - dans la cuisine ? Ou ne pas la continuer et en entamer une complètement différente, mais dans la cuisine ?

Abby : - Bonne idée ! Allez tous en haut !

Oncle Paul : - Attends, fais-nous visiter ta piaule !

Clarke : - Lit, bureau, matériel de dessin, mini bar. Voilà c'est fait !

Oncle Paul : - Un mini bar ? Génial ! Je peux ?

Lexa : - Non !

[Tout le monde dévisage Lexa.]

Lexa : - C'est-à-dire qu'on vient de mettre les sodas au frigo, ils ne sont pas encore frais, mieux vaut se servir dans la cuisine.

Oncle Paul : - Oh allez, je veux juste vérifier que tu ne caches pas d'alcool gamine !

Clarke (à voix basse) : - Appelle-moi encore une fois comme ça et je te frappe...

Oncle Paul : - Mais qu'est-ce que vous planquez là-dedans ?

Lexa : - Un cœur humain.

[L'oncle Paul éclate de rire, Clarke écarquille les yeux en comprenant la raison du refus de Lexa et tous les autres ont un sourire mal-à-l'aise.]

Oncle Paul : - Très drôle la gosse, très drôle ! J'ai compris je ne cherche pas plus loin, vous avez probablement des... jouets là-dedans si vous voyez où je veux en venir. J'ai entendu dire qu'on pouvait prendre son pied avoir les différences de température !

Clarke : - Exactement, allez tout le monde sort maintenant !

[Clarke s'assure que tout le monde quitte la chambre et lance un signe de tête discret à Lexa, pour que celle-ci éteigne la caméra.]

Lexa : Quel connard...

[Son et image se coupent.]

* * *

Alors il vous plait l'oncle Paul ? Personnellement j'ai déjà envie de lui arracher les doigts !

C'est parti pour le moment pub ;)

\- The 100 **Grumpy Clarke** par xDinghy. Résumé : "OS. Après le 3x04. Clarke est révoltée, elle avait l'impression que son propre peuple venait de lui planter un coup de couteau dans le dos. Comment avaient-ils pu être aussi irréfléchis. Tuer les natifs qui étaient venus les protéger enfin ! Elle ne savait pas comment elle allait pouvoir éviter leur mort à tous, mais dans un premier temps, elle avait des comptes à rendre." C'est assez jouissif à lire, un OS vraiment très drôle !

\- Glee **Somewhere Only We Know - OS** par BrittDaUnicorn. Résumé : "Nouvelle à McKinley, Brittany s'intègre très rapidement en rejoignant les Cheerleaders. Le seul élément perturbateur arrive au cours d'Espagnol, Mademoiselle Santana Lopez ..." J'ai lu cette fiction il y a un moment, elle n'est pas très longue mais ma foi fort sympathique ;)

\- Pitch Perfect **Your Lie in April** par HypersomniacGrad. Résumé : "Beca Mitchell is a former child piano prodigy with near-inhuman mechanical accuracy and unparalleled precision when it comes to playing the piano. When her mother died, the resulting psychological trauma caused her to be unable to hear the sound of her piano playing, and she gave up on it until, one day, a girl changes everything." Comme vous vous en doutez, une fiction en anglais. L'auteur prévient dans le premier chapitre : prenez un bon tas de Kleenex. Et regardez l'animé Your Lie in April qui a inspiré cette fiction.

Kisses - DW.


	10. 29 09 2018

Bonsoir ! Ce chapitre est un peu près deux fois plus court que le précédent, je devrais vraiment essayer d'équilibrer les chapitres...

* * *

Clarke : - Samedi 29 septembre, 14h32. Voilà 7 jours que mon calvaire a commencé. 7 jours depuis que l'occupant a envahi ces terres qui étaient jadis nôtres. Je profite de ces quelques minutes de répit pour me cacher dans le cagibi à côté du salon et vous faire part des derniers événements.

Le KKK a envahi mes appartements. Ma mère, bénie soit cette femme, avait en premier lieu proposé que Kelly, Kerry et Koddy dorment dans la chambre d'ami et qu'un matelas soit installé dans le bureau pour Callie et Paul, mais le destin en a décidé autrement. Ou plutôt ce connard beauf me servant d'oncle. Monsieur a décidé d'ouvrir sa grande gueule en faisant remarquer qu'il y avait largement assez de place pour 4 personnes dans la chambre, et que ça serait sympa de nous retrouver entre cousins... La formulation ne laissait pas trop le choix vous vous en doutez. Lexa s'est empressée de descendre, prétextant devoir y aller et avoir laissé quelques affaires en bas, pour vider le contenu de Guillemotine dans un sac et se barrer vite fait. Le congélateur est sous clé, mais dans le doute, ils sont bien capables de fouiller dedans ses petits cons. Elle en a aussi profité pour nettoyer très rapidement le frigo qui avait subi une fuite de cœur humain.

Elle a croisé papa en passant qui rentrait tout sourire à la maison, et ce sale traitre est reparti là où il était pour ne rentrer qu'en fin de soirée !

Bref, je partage donc mon espace vitale depuis 7 jours avec le KKK. Et je songe sérieusement à les buter à coups de machette. Commençons par Kelly, 18 ans, l'ainée, à qui j'ai emprunté les vêtements de prostituée lors de l'enterrement. Comment décrire Kelly en un mot..? On peut dire que c'est... une pouffiasse. Elle passe 20 heures par jour sur son portable, mâche son putain de chewing-gum bouche ouverte en permanence, n'ingurgite pas plus de 18 calories par jour et ne s'intéresse à RIEN ! Et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé ! C'est bien simple j'ai tout essayé, TOUT ! Dès que je rentrais des cours, j'essayais de proposer une activité, mais rien n'a marché !

J'ai commencé avec ce que je pensais être une valeur sûre : le cinéma. Voici la liste des titres de films que j'ai tenté de regarder avec elle, titres suivis par son commentaire, et ce que je crevais d'envie de lui répondre...

[Clarke sort une feuille froissée de sa poche.]

\- Inception "C'est trop compliqué, je comprends rien", le film a commencé depuis un quart d'heure, attends de voir la suite...

\- Star Wars "Oh non ça c'est un truc de mecs, et c'est trop vieux", mais je te proposais de voir Rogue One, il date de 2016 !

\- Forrest Gump "Mais il est attardé le gars ou quoi ?", mais que et pourquoi oh et puis pfff

\- Pirates des Caraïbes "Nan tout le monde est en kiff sur Johnny Depp mais moi je le trouve grave cheum'", cheum ? Vraiment ? On en est là ?

\- La ligne verte "3 heures ?! Mais ça va pas ?!", je le reconnais, un film de 3 heures, pourquoi ai-je proposé..?

\- Requiem for a dream "Si c'est pour voir des camés se droguer, j'ai juste à aller chez le mec de ma porte Cindy", t'as vraiment une amie qui s'appelle Cindy ? T'es un cliché de toi-même... (nda : l'opinion de Clarke ne reflète pas nécessairement celui de l'auteure, nous présentons nos excuses à toutes les Cindy)

\- La reine des neiges "Un Disney ? Même pas en rêve, c'est pour les gosses !", ça se passe de commentaire...

\- Harry Potter "Tout est copié sur Le Seigneur des Anneaux", bon et bien du coup...

\- Le Seigneur des Anneaux "Mouais bof, j'aime pas ce qui se passe au Moyen-âge", achevez-moi avec une pelle

\- Edward aux mains d'argent "Je t'ai déjà dit que Johnny Depp est cheum !", ah bah oui pardon, c'est vrai que si le physique de l'acteur ne correspond pas à tes critères, comment peux-tu apprécier le film...

\- Sweeny Todd "Non mais tu te fous de moi ?!", oui là j'avoue, c'était pour la blague

\- Avatar "On m'a dit qu'il y avait juste des belles images et rien de plus", regardons-les alors, les belles images...

\- Deadpool "Mais wesh c'est quoi tes goûts de beauf là ! C'est juste trop vulgaire Deadpool putain !", alors que toi tu es la finesse incarnée...

\- Very Bad Trip "Si je veux voir des mecs se bourrer la gueule, j'ai juste à aller chez mon pote Johnny", ok c'est bon j'ai compris l'idée.

Optimiste que je suis, je me suis acharnée et j'ai proposé des séries. Pauvre de moi. J'ai lâché l'affaire après "C'est une série de gouines, apparemment c'est ton délire maintenant, mais pas le mien" quand j'ai proposé Orange is the New Black.

Oh, et la littérature c'est un truc de ringards, le dessin, une perte de temps, les jeux vidéos, un truc de geeks, les comics, un truc de puceaux, les mangas, un truc d'analphabètes, le sport, un truc de mecs, la poésie, un truc de drogués et la musique, un truc de bobos... Je vais de ce pas apprendre comment faire un nœud coulant pour me prendre...

Ayant perdu tout espoir avec Kelly, j'ai tenté ma chance avec Kerry, la cadet, âgée de 16 ans. Et, pardonnez mon langage, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est conne ! Elle est complètement et irrémédiablement stupide, on a oublié de lui programmer un cerveau à la naissance ! Elle n'est pas méchante, mais avoir une conversation avec elle est aussi intellectuellement stimulant qu'une conversation avec un rocher. Demandez-lui le résultat d'une addition à un chiffre et je vous jure que vous aurez un aperçu du vide intersidéral dans ses yeux...

Il ne me restait donc plus que Koddy, le benjamin de 12 ans. Qui est entré dans la puberté. Et qui utilise mon ordinateur pour regarder du porno en ne connaissant pas la navigation privée. J'ai été contrainte de brûler mon PC. Et d'aller racheter de l'essuie-tout, dont le stock s'épuise étonnamment vite dernièrement...

[Clarke étouffe un bâillement très disgracieux.]

Désolée, je n'en peux plus, j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi depuis une semaine... Comme personne ne branle rien dans cette bande de squatteurs - le KKK est dispensé de cours jusqu'aux vacances d'octobre ! Ils n'ont déjà pas inventé l'eau tiède, si en plus ils ne vont plus à l'école... -, ils peuvent faire de belles grasses mat' tous les jours ! Kelly passe la nuit sur son portable, bah oui vous comprenez, avec le décalage horaire, ses "BFF" ne sont disponibles qu'au milieu de la nuit !, et elle refuse de désactiver les vibrations des touches ! Et dans le silence, elles s'entendent, les vibrations... Et encore, ça c'est quand elles ne les appellent pas... Je lui dirais bien d'aller dans la salle de bain, mais Koddy se lève toutes les heures pour aller "aux toilettes", comprendre par là se masturber pour la vingtième fois de la journée...

Au moins Kerry dort pendant la nuit, c'est bien la seule activité pour laquelle elle est douée.

Je suis sûre que vous vous dîtes "Mais Clarke, espèce de demeurée, ta petite-amie vit à 15 minutes de chez toi, seule, dans une maison immense, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas chez elle ?". C'est la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé, mais mes parents passent quasiment tout leur temps au boulot et m'ont demandé de leur rendre le "petit" service de rester dîner et dormir à la maison le temps de leur présence. Officiellement, Paul, Callie et leurs mômes sont de la famille, et ce n'est pas très sympa de les laisser tout seuls. Officieusement, je pense qu'ils ont peur de l'état dans lequel ils vont retrouver la maison si personne ne jette un œil. Je prends donc mon mal en patience, après tout ça ne va pas durer éternellement...

Lexa me manque... Je la vois tous les jours au lycée, et je vais chez elle lorsque l'on finit les cours tôt, mais dormir avec elle me manque, somnoler dans ses bras devant un film me manque, nos sorties meurtres et découpage de cadavres me manquent... Si au moins le KKK ne squattait pas ma chambre, elle pourrait dormir à la maison...

[Une porte s'ouvre.]

Kelly : - Hé Clarke ! C'est quoi le code de ta wifi ?

Clarke : - Je te l'ai déjà donné 8 fois !

Kelly : - Elle est nulle ta wifi, mon portable n'arrête pas de la perdre !

Clarke : - ... J'arrive...

[Clarke regarde la caméra avec désespoir avant de la couper.]

* * *

J'espère qu'en plus de détester l'oncle Paul, vous détestez également ses mômes maintenant :P

Instant promo, comme d'hab ;)

\- Web shows : **Carmilla: Love It Happens** par Hidden Heart 92. Résumé : "The moment that Carmilla Karnstein realised she was falling for Laura Hollis". Un OS assez court, en anglais, plutôt mignon.

\- The 100 : **Je hais cette fille !** par Ploosh. Résumé : "Je hais cette fille, cette petite princesse arrogante. Je hais cette fille, ce raton-laveur prétentieux. Au lycée, deux filles qui se détestent... AU" Un autre OS, en français, Clexa. Que demander de plus ?

\- The 100 : **La reine et le chasseur** par Werydick. Résumé : "Clarke est une tueuse professionnelle (de monstres!). Lexa est une reine (vampire!). Il tomberait sous le sens que les deux cherchent à s'entre-tuer. C'est ce qu'elles feront. Au début. Mais à trop côtoyer son ennemie, les sentiments s'en mêlent..." On attaque un gros morceau, plus de 60 chapitres et selon l'auteur, c'est très loin d'être fini. Personnellement je ne suis pas à jour, mais ça ne saurait tarder !

Kisses - DW.


	11. 05 10 2018

Bonsoir ! Je tenais à vous remercier une fois de plus pour vos commentaires, c'est toujours un plaisir de les lire ! Je vous laisse de suite avec le chapitre 11 et vous retrouve en bas pour l'instant pub.

* * *

Clarke : - En ce vendredi 5 octobre, 17h43, l'occupation se poursuit et semble ne jamais en finir. Aujourd'hui cependant, l'espoir renait ! Je peux filmer dans ma chambre, dans laquelle je suis SEULE pour la première fois depuis l'invasion par les forces ennemies ! Je ne sais pourquoi, je ne sais comment, mais lorsque je suis rentrée des cours, Paul, Callie et Kerry étaient en train de boire une bière ou un soda dans le jardin avec papa et maman, Koddy était en train de jouer sur sa Switch dans le salon, Kelly était étalée sur le canapé, en pleine conversation avec je ne sais qui. Je n'ai pas réfléchi plus longtemps, j'ai à peine salué tout le monde et j'ai bondi jusqu'à ma chambre !

Au final mon calvaire est presque terminé. Paul, Callie et le KKK partent samedi prochain dans la matinée, mes parents ne bossent pas ni l'un ni l'autre ce weekend donc je pourrai en profiter pour passer du temps chez Lexa et la semaine prochaine devrait passer vite avec les cours.

En parlant de ma chère et tendre, j'ai eu quelques nouvelles des avancées de Laura et Carmilla dans leurs recherches sur les zombies. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de détails, mais il semblerait qu'elles aient mis le doigt sur un début de piste, elles vont continuer de creuser et devraient me contacter dans une semaine ou deux.

En ce qui concerne le lycée, il ne se passe pas grand-chose de transcendant en général. J'ai eu un joli A au devoir de philo que Carmilla a entièrement rédigé à ma place après mon retour d'Australie, il compensera les tôles que je vais me prendre par la suite ! A part dans cette matière, je m'en sors plutôt bien dans l'ensemble, surtout en art. Luna est vraiment une super prof, elle nous laisse beaucoup de liberté !

Ce matin, on nous a annoncé que les tickets pour le bal de rentrée étaient officiellement disponibles, il aura lieu le vendredi 19 octobre. Oui je sais, un bal de rentrée un mois et demi après la rentrée, quelque chose a été loupé quelque part. C'était sans compter sur Octavia, présidente du conseil des élèves, qui m'a tout expliqué. Comme tout bon lycée américain, SSHS organise des événements pour à peu près tout et n'importe quoi : bal de rentrée, soirée Halloween, bal de l'hiver, bal du Noam Chomsky Day, bal de la Saint-Valentin, bal de printemps, bal de promo etc. Les autres années, le bal de rentrée avait lieu au maximum deux semaines après la rentrée, mais en juin dernier, durant le bal de promo, quelques seniors fraichement diplômés ont eu la Ô combien bonne idée de tirer des feux d'artifice à l'intérieur du gymnase, ce qui a évidemment déclenché l'alarme incendie. Toute une foule d'élèves s'est précipitée vers la sortie. La masse informe de gens a fait paniqué un type qui, au volant de son pick-up, est rentré dans le gymnase, défonçant le mur.

Au final le lycée n'a même pas porté plainte, l'endroit n'étant plus aux normes de sécurité depuis bien longtemps. Les gradins se sont littéralement effondrés à cause de l'humidité provoquée par les extincteurs automatiques ! Bref, le gymnase aurait dû être retapé en juillet, mais les travaux ont pris deux mois de retard, et on y a de nouveau accès que maintenant. Ce qui explique le retard du bal de rentrée.

Je comptais profiter du cours de philo cet après-midi pour réfléchir à une façon d'inviter Lexa, mais j'ai trouvé...

[Clarke sort une enveloppe de sa poche.]

... ceci dans mon casier à midi. Je ne sais pas si vous voyez, mais il a un petit cerveau dessiné dessus, aucun doute sur sa provenance, même si Lexa a fait semblant de ne pas savoir de quoi je parlais. Je ne l'ai pas encore ouverte, je voulais attendre d'être rentrée pour la lire.

[Clarke ouvre l'enveloppe et en sort une lettre. Le sourire niais plaqué sur son visage s'agrandit au fur et à mesure qu'elle parcourt les lignes. Une petite larme fait même une apparition au coin de son œil.]

Clarke : - Wow c'est...

[La porte s'ouvre violemment, laissant apparaitre Kelly et son père.]

Clarke : - Qu'est-ce que..?

Kelly : - Puisque je te dis qu'il n'est pas ici ton chargeur papa ! Vas-y fouille si tu me crois pas wesh !

Clarke : - Si vous pouviez éviter...

Oncle Paul : - Pourquoi tu pleures gamine ?

[Clarke s'essuie discrètement les yeux avec sa manche et se retourne pour faire face à la caméra.]

Oncle Paul : - Allez raconte à tonton Paul, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait cette Alicia ?

Clarke : - Lexa. Et elle ne m'a rien fait, tout va bien je te dis...

Oncle Paul : - Je ne te crois pas.

[Kelly s'approche discrètement et arrache la lettre des mains de Clarke.]

Clarke : - Hé rends-moi ça !

Kelly : - Oh ça va cousine, on est de la même famille, pas besoin de se cacher des trucs.

[Oncle Paul, qui, s'il avait été une bonne personne, aurait dû ordonner à sa fille de reposer cette lettre, rejoint Kelly pour en lire le contenu.]

Oncle Paul (en pouffant comme un collégien) : - C'est quoi ça ?

Clarke : - Je ne pense pas que ça te regarde...

Kelly : - C'est ta copine qui t'a envoyé ça ? C'est tellement...

Oncle Paul : - Niais !

Kelly : - Gnangnan.

Oncle Paul : - Neuneu.

Kelly : - Mièvre !

Oncle Paul : - Bien ma fille !

[Clarke se lève en serrant les poings.]

Clarke : - Rendez-moi cette lettre.

Oncle Paul : - On te taquine gamine c'est tout !

Clarke : - Appelle-moi encore une fois "gamine" et je te crève un œil.

Oncle Paul : - Tu as drôlement pris la confiance depuis que tu joues sur les deux terrains toi !

[Paul rit de son propre commentaire et sort de la pièce.]

Kelly : - Oh mais t'es sérieuse là ? Juste pour une lettre fleur bleue tu t'énerves ? Non mais tu te prends pour qui ?!

Clarke : - Rends-moi cette lettre et sors de cette chambre. Tout de suite.

Kelly : - Tu ne me parles pas comme ça, je suis pas ton ch...

Clarke (en donnant un coup de poing sur le bureau) : - DEGAGE !

[Kelly lance nonchalamment la lettre aux pieds de Clarke et sort également.]

Clarke : - LA PORTE PUTAIN !

[Elle se lève et la claque rageusement avant de retourner sur sa chaise de bureau et de prendre sa tête dans ses mains. Des larmes commencent à couler le long des joues de Clarke avant de finir leur course sur le bureau. On frappe à la porte.]

Clarke : - Kelly si c'est encore toi je jure que...

Jake : - C'est moi. Je peux entrer ?

Clarke (en séchant ses larmes sur sa veste) : Désolée papa, vas-y entre.

[Jake entre dans la chambre, prend un tabouret et s'assoit aux côtés de sa fille.]

Jake : - Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Clarkey ?

Clarke : - Rien, tout va bien...

Jake : - Si quelque chose fait pleurer ma fille unique, ce n'est pas rien. C'est même très loin d'être rien.

Clarke : - C'est stupide... Je suis fatiguée c'est tout, j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi depuis deux semaines à cause du KKK...

Jake : - Le KKK ?

Clarke : - Surnom Ô combien pertinent trouvé par Callie pour ses enfants, ça a beaucoup fait rire Lexa d'ailleurs... Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, je t'assure, c'est la fatigue.

Jake : - Clarke. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Clarke : - Lexa a laissé une lettre dans mon casier tout à l'heure pour m'inviter au bal de rentrée. J'étais en train de la lire quand Paul et Kelly ont débarqué. Ils me l'ont pris des mains, l'ont lu et se sont moqués.

Jake (avec un air étonné) : - Moqués ?

Clarke : - Selon eux c'est très niais. Mais moi je trouve cette lettre adorable, et ça m'a énervée qu'ils se permettent non seulement de la lire et de faire ce genre de commentaires. Tu vois je te l'avais dit, ce n'est pas grand-chose, je suis juste épuisée, et Lexa me manque même si on se voit tous les jours et tout, on est encore dans notre phase de lune de miel et... C'est rien.

Jake : - Je sais qu'on t'a demandé de rester à la maison le temps de leur présence, mais Lexa est la bienvenue dès qu'elle le désire.

Clarke : - Oui je sais, mais je ne veux pas spécialement qu'elle aussi subisse les remarques et "plaisanteries" de Paul.

Jake (prenant un air grave) : - Clarke, est-ce que quelqu'un a tenu des propos homophobes dans cette maison ? Que ce soit Paul, Callie, ton cousin ou tes cousines.

Clarke : - Non, enfin pas vraiment. J'ai déjà entendu bien pire, être out au lycée ce n'est pas tous les jours super drôle, mais il fait souvent des commentaires un peu... limites. Et pas nécessairement homophobes.

Jake : - Par exemple ?

Clarke : - Il m'a demandé si c'était vrai que le fantasme des bi, c'était un plan à trois avec un homme et une femme. Ou le classique "qui est-ce qui fait l'homme entre Clara et toi ?". C'est si compliqué à retenir comme prénom Lexa ? Deux syllabes, quatre lettres ! Et... il a aussi dit que j'avais de la chance parce que Lexa avait un joli petit cul...

Jake : - ... Je vais le foutre à la porte ce merdeux !

Clarke : - Non papa !

[Jake se lève, furax, mais Clarke le force à se rassoir.]

Jake : - Son comportement et ses propos sont inadmissibles !

Clarke : - Je suis complètement d'accord ! Et je pense que tu n'as pas plus envie d'avoir ces blaireaux ici que moi. Mais toi et moi, on sait que Maman a accepté de les recevoir parce qu'une petite part d'elle se sent coupable d'avoir coupé les ponts, et c'est encore pire depuis la mort de sa mère.

Jake : - Ta mère n'a pas toujours eu une relation simple avec sa famille par le passé. Mais aujourd'hui, on est sa famille, toi et moi. Et Laura et Sherman d'une certaine façon. Si elle savait ce que Paul se permettait de dire en ta présence, elle...

Clarke : - Elle le foutrait à la porte avec un scalpel planté dans le testicule droit je sais. Et ça n'arrangera en rien sa culpabilité. Papa, il reste une semaine à tenir, on peut le faire. On peut les supporter. Pour maman.

Jake : - ... Très bien. Je ne jetterai personne dehors.

Clarke : - Cool.

Jake : - Mais il est hors de question que je te retrouve encore une fois dans cet état. Prépare quelques affaires et passe la semaine chez Lexa, si ses parents sont d'accord.

Clarke : - Elle vit seule, sa mère est morte, possible suicide, et son père est un alcoolique violent qui s'est barré.

Jake (surpris) : - Ta Lexa, c'est Lexa Woodson ?

[Clarke hoche la tête.]

Jake : - Mes collègues m'ont parlé de cette tragédie... Elle a l'air...

Clarke : - Elle va bien. Aussi plaisante soit l'idée d'aller chez ma petite-amie là tout de suite, tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée de les laisser ici tout seuls les champions ?

Jake : - Je vais poser des congés la semaine prochaine. Ou juste le début de semaine et ta mère la fin, je vais lui en parler et on va s'arranger.

Clarke : - Merci papa.

[Clarke se jette dans les bras de son père.]

Jake : - Tu n'as pas à me remercier, ton bonheur est ce qui est de plus cher à mes yeux.

[Le câlin se poursuit de longues minutes.]

Jake : - Tu as tout à fait le droit de refuser, mais curiosité oblige, je me dois de te demander : est-ce que je peux voir la lettre mignonne/niaise ?

Clarke : - ... Tu promets de ne pas te moquer ?

Jake : - Quand j'ai rencontré ta mère, j'ai annulé un weekend entre amis prévu depuis 7 mois pour pouvoir passer 30 minutes en sa compagnie dans la cafétéria de l'hôpital durant sa garde. Il n'y a pas plus canard que moi.

[Clarke retient un petit rire et tend la lettre à son père avant de se diriger vers son armoire et de commencer à jeter quelques vêtements dans un sac.]

Jake (le sourire aux lèvres) : - "Je me sou _v_ iendrai éternell _e_ ment de ce jo _u_ r où, suite à un énième malheureu _x_ inciden _t_ de réveil, je s _u_ is _a_ rrivée une nouve _ll_ e fois en r _e_ tard en cou _r_ s, de ce jour où je t' _a_ i vu pour la première fois, de ce jour où j'ai cr _u_ voir un ange tom _b_ é des cieux, de ce jour où ton sourire _a_ i _l_ luminé mon _ame_ a _v_ ec tant d _e_ for _c_ e, de ce jour où _m_ a vie a pris tout son sens. A t _o_ i, pour toujours et à jama _i_ s." Tu l'as bien choisie, celle-ci Clarkey. Mais je croyais que c'était une invitation au bal...

Clarke : - Lis les lettres en italique.

Jake : - Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai que c'est étrange, l'italique au milieu des mots ! Ce qui nous donne - V -E -U -X -T -U -A -L -L -E -R -A -U -B -A -L -A -V -E -C -M -O -I, soit...

Clarke : - "Veux-tu aller au bal avec moi"

Jake : - J'avais deviné tout seul Clarke. J'espère que tu lui as dit que oui !

Clarke : - Je vais lui dire en face, je te rappelle que je fuis cette maison pour aller chez elle. Tu peux éteindre et me passer la caméra s'il te plait ?

Jake : - Parce que tu nous filmes depuis le début ?!

Clarke : - Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu te retrouves sur une vidéo sans le vouloir.

Jake : - Sale gosse.

Clarke : - Je sais. Papa ? La caméra ?

Jake : - Ah oui désolé.

[Jake coupe la caméra.]

* * *

Pitch Perfect : **13 & Riggs **par zarzarBechloe. Résumé : "Après 6 ans dans un pensionnat, Beca se retrouve obligée d'aller à l'Université. De voir son père et de "vivre l'expérience universitaire". Elle n'y trouve aucune joie, jusqu'à ce qu'une certaine personne entre dans sa douche par effraction."

Glee : **Rejected by you** par meg1287. Résumé : "Faberry/ Début saison 3/ Beaucoup de choses ce sont passés durant l'été et qui on affectés Quinn et Rachel. Un amour s'est créée mais n'a malheureusement pas durée par la peur d'une des deux personnes. Est-ce que malgré le début de l'année, elles réussiront à se parler? Est-ce que la peur la rattrapera ou elle passera outre? /Mention de Brittana!/ résumé médiocre."

The 100 : **The Girl Next Door** par Sedgie. Résumé : "AU : A l'Académie Polis, seule l'élite de la jeunesse américaine, tout domaine confondu, a ses entrées. Mais quand Clarke, virtuose du pinceau, rencontre Lexa, une future star du basket, c'est le choc : Et si l'excellence autour de laquelle toute leur vie tournait, était remise en question par des choses bien plus essentielles comme l'amitié ou l'amour ?"

Kisses - DW.


	12. 06 10 2018

[Clarke est assise sur un tabouret dans une cuisine, un mug fumant à la main.]

Clarke : - Bonjour public adoré - à savoir moi et... sans doute juste moi en fait... Nous sommes le samedi 6 octobre, il est 9h43 et je me suis envoyée en l'air hier soir ! Je le reconnais, il y a mieux comme introduction, mais hier soir était la première nuit que je passais avec Lexa depuis... très longtemps. C'était tellement bon de dormir dans ses bras, de ne pas me réveiller au milieu de la nuit à cause d'un téléphone, de ne pas devoir éviter les loques qui squattaient le sol de ma chambre en me levant et d'avoir un petit bisou sur le nez au réveil. On a prévu de ne faire absolument rien de productif ce weekend et...

Lexa : - Tu es en train de filmer ?

Clarke : - Oui, mais rien ne t'empêche de me rejoindre.

[Lexa s'installe sur un autre tabouret, passe le bras autour de l'épaule de Clarke qui se blottit contre sa petite-amie et commence à jouer avec une mèche de cheveux blonde.]

Clarke : - Exactement ce que je m'imaginais. Des papouilles en buvant du chocolat ou du sang chaud.

[Lexa sourit et boit une gorgée de ce qui semble être du sang.]

Clarke : - Est-ce que ça te suffirait, de juste boire du sang ? Parce que si c'est le cas, Carmilla pourrait te donner des petites astuces pour en obtenir "facilement" en cas de pénurie de cadavres. Et si vraiment ça venait à craindre, je pourrais te donner un peu du mien, ce n'est pas très différent de faire un don du sang.

Lexa : - Je ne boirai pas ton sang Clarke. Et pour répondre à ta question, malheureusement j'y ai déjà pensé et j'ai déjà testé.

Clarke : - J'imagine que ça n'a pas été très concluant...

Lexa : - C'est comme si tu te nourrissais uniquement d'eau. J'ai crevé de faim pendant 3 jours avant de devoir avaler une jambe pour éviter l'évanouissement...

Clarke : - Dommage...

Lexa : - Je ne te le fais pas dire. Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger à midi ?

Clarke : - Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligée de toujours me cuisiner quelque chose quand je suis là. Bien que tu sois un vrai cordon bleu et que je trouve ça très mignon et attentionné.

Lexa : - J'aime bien cuisiner, et crois-moi, quand ton régime alimentaire se résume à des cadavres, t'as vite fait le tour...

Clarke : - A ce sujet, je voulais te dire... Je vais payer pour toute la nourriture que tu achètes pour moi, et j'irai faire les courses. Tes placards sont toujours plein quand je suis ici, et tu ne peux rien consommer de tout ça et...

Lexa : - Wow Clarke, attends. Il est absolument hors de question que tu payes les courses.

Clarke : - Mais ça me gène de te laisser tout payer pour moi.

Lexa : - Déjà, toute la nourriture que j'achète n'est pas uniquement pour toi. Si jamais quelqu'un venait à passer ici à l'improviste, je me dois d'avoir le minimum syndical pour au moins faire illusion. Et ensuite, tu m'aides à cacher et découper ma nourriture. D'accord, tu ne dépenses pas d'argent, mais je trouve que c'est la moindre des choses de faire en sorte que tu puisses te nourrir convenablement ici en retour.

Clarke : - ... vu comme ça...

Lexa : - Ah tu vois, j'ai raison. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça d'accord ?

Clarke : - D'accord.

[Clarke relève la tête et embrasse Lexa.]

Clarke : - On est bien ici.

[Lexa acquiesce en entremêlant distraitement ses doigts dans les boucles blondes. Les sourcils de Clarke se froncent, comme si elle avait aperçu quelque chose.]

Clarke : - Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Lexa : - De quoi ?

Clarke : - Le tas de feuilles sur le plan de travail.

Lexa : - Tu es perturbée par un tas de paperasse sur le plan de travail ?

Clarke : - Tu es tellement maniaque que oui, un tas de papier qui traine me rend perplexe.

[Lexa pose sa tasse sur le bar, se lève et revient avec quelques feuilles entre les mains.]

Lexa : - Quand j'étais gamine et que je m'ennuyais en classe, j'imaginais des histoires dans ma tête pour passer le temps. Histoires que j'oubliais en général dès que la sonnerie retentissait. Mais il y en a une qui revenait et qui continue de revenir assez régulièrement. Quand j'étais plus jeune, je rêvais de rendre cette histoire concrète un jour, de la publier sous n'importe quelle forme, même si je me rends compte aujourd'hui que ça ne se fera jamais.

Clarke : - Pourquoi ça ?

Lexa : - Je n'avais réussi à l'écrire jusqu'à maintenant. Impossible de la commencer, je restais toujours bloquée sur les premières lignes.

Clarke : - "restais" ?

Lexa : - J'ai récemment réessayé et... Ce n'est pas grand-chose c'est vrai, mais c'est un début.

Clarke : - Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à réessayer ?

Lexa : - Je t'ai rencontrée. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a débloquée exactement, mais le jour où nous avons fait connaissance dans ton jardin, quand je suis rentrée chez moi, j'ai eu envie d'écrire.

[Sourire niais de Clarke.]

Clarke : - Est-ce que je peux lire ? Tu n'es pas obligée d'accepter, tu as tous les droits de ne pas vouloir.

Lexa : - Je serais honorée que tu lises ces quelques pages, mais ce ne sont que des scènes en vrac, sorties de leur contexte, celles qui me sont venues comme ça.

Clarke : - D'accord. De quoi parle ça parle ?

Lexa : - De la vie de Jules Paxton, une jeune femme de 23 ans qui...

Clarke : - Jules ? C'est un nom de mec !

Lexa : - Intéressant venant d'une fille qui s'appelle Clarke.

Clarke : - ... Touchée.

Lexa : - Jules c'est un surnom, son vrai prénom c'est Julia mais elle le déteste. Bref, Jules devait prendre un avion pour se rendre au Comic Con de San Diego mais elle rate son vol et se retrouve en cosplay du Joker dans le bar de l'aéroport, bar dans lequel une cosplayeuse Harley Quinn est déjà en train de boire. Elle va aller lui parler et tomber raide dingue amoureuse de cette femme dont elle ne saura jamais le vrai nom et qu'elle va donc appeler Harley. En discutant dans ce bar, elles vont se rendre compte qu'elles sont plus ou moins les opposées l'une de l'autre mais qu'elles ont un énorme point commun : le fait de devoir faire un choix les paralyse et leur pourrit la vie, mais pas de la même façon.

Jules est beaucoup trop spontanée et veut absolument tout faire, si bien qu'elle a passé sa vie à dire qu'elle allait faire telle ou telle chose, aller à tel ou tel endroit, mais au final ne fait jamais rien de concret puisque tout l'attire avec autant de force et qu'elle est incapable de choisir ou d'émettre des priorités.

Le problème de Harley est un peu différent, là où Jules est trop spontanée et n'a aucun recul, elle en a beaucoup trop. Elle a tellement peur d'être déçue et de regretter d'avoir choisi telle option à la place d'une autre qu'elle ne fait rien. Est-ce que tu connais le paradoxe de l'âne de Buridan ?

Clarke : - Absolument pas.

Lexa : - C'est une expérience de pensée philosophique d'un français, Buridan. Il se demandait comment est-ce qu'on pouvait faire un choix entre une option A et une option B si A et B présentaient exactement les mêmes avantages et les mêmes inconvénients. Pour illustrer le propos, il a imaginé un âne aussi assoiffé qu'affamé qui serait placé à égale distance entre un seau d'eau et une botte de foin. Ne sachant pas s'il devait commencer par calmer sa soif ou sa faim, l'âne, à force de réfléchir, se serait laissé mourir. Bon dans les faits, ça ne marche pas, l'âne ira boire, mais tu as compris l'idée. Jules, ce serait la personne qui serait autant attirée par l'un que par l'autre et pour qui la seule solution serait de faire les deux en même temps, et Harley serait la personne qui resterait immobile à faire une liste de "pour" et "contre" et, se rendant compte que les deux options sont équivalentes, resterait tétanisée sans bouger, considérant tour à tour chaque option avant de se rétracter en craignant de regretter de ne pas avoir pris l'autre.

[Clarke regarde la première page du tas de feuilles dans les mains de Lexa sur laquelle est inscrit "Buridan".]

Clarke : - D'où le titre.

Lexa : - Exactement. L'une comme l'autre, au fil de la conversation, se rendent compte que leur problème respectif avec l'idée du choix les empêchent de vivre. Après quelques verres, elles quittent leur bar et chacune vide son compte en banque, remplit un sac à dos de vêtements et laisse ordinateur et téléphone chez elle avant de se retrouver le lendemain dans ce même aéroport pour partir faire un tour du monde.

[Lexa tend quelques pages à Clarke.]

Lexa : - Voilà, si tu veux voir ce que ça donne, cette scène là se passe à Tokyo.

[Quelques minutes passent pendant que Clarke lit. Faisons une avance rapide.]

Lexa : - Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Honnêtement ?

Clarke : - Les dialogues sont absolument parfaits, justes, puissants, intenses... Et l'idée est franchement sympa, et de ce que j'ai pu lire, tu veux que ça soit assez léger et plutôt drôle.

Lexa : - Oui, je sais que ça va te paraitre bizarre mais j'ai vraiment beaucoup d'affection pour ces personnages, je n'ai pas envie qu'il leur arrive de mauvaises choses, je veux qu'elles vivent une histoire d'amour positive, saine.

Clarke : - Incorrigible romantique que tu es.

Lexa : - Tu as découvert mon plus grand secret, je compte sur toi pour garder ça pour toi ou je vais malheureusement être dans l'obligation de te tuer.

Clarke : - Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens, je vais en enfer !

[Lexa secoue légèrement la tête avant de se jeter sur Clarke pour une attaque de chatouilles. 2 minutes 37 plus tard, Clarke retourne la situation à son avantage et la brune déclare forfait.]

Lexa : - Mais ?

Clarke : - Il n'y a pas de "mais", tu déclares forfait c'est tout.

Lexa : - Non je veux dire, à propos de "Buridan". Il y avait un "mais" non ?

Clarke : - Ah désolée. Comme je disais, niveau dialogue, personnages, scénario, du peu que j'en ai lu, j'aime beaucoup, mais, à mon humble avis de non-expert, les passages plus descriptifs ne sont pas ton fort. Clairement, je serais incapable d'écrire ça, je suis tellement nulle avec les mots que j'en suis au point où je filme mon journal intime, mais en tant que lecteur... En fait je trouve tes descriptions trop "forcées". Comme si tu savais que tu devais faire des passages pour expliquer où elles sont, ce qui se passe, les ressentis de Jules et comment elle interprète ce qui se passe autour d'elle ou ses sentiments vis-à-vis de Harley, mais que tu les écrivais par obligation.

Lexa : - Donc ça se sent que je n'aime pas ça.

Clarke : - Ouais. Un peu. Mais après ce n'est pas très grave, on comprend quand même où tu vas, et ce n'est pas désagréable et je ne veux pas que tu penses que je trouve ce que tu écris nul parce que ce n'est pas le cas et...

Lexa : - Clarke, relax. Je t'ai demandé un avis honnête, je suis contente que tu me le donnes. A vrai dire, je n'aime pas trop écrire. Du moins pas comme on écrit un bouquin. Quand j'étais gamine, je me disais qu'une fois à l'université, je pourrais en faire un petit film mais...

Clarke : - Mais ?

Lexa : - Financièrement c'est complètement irréaliste. Je sais que j'ai l'assurance vie de ma mère, mais pour voyager aux quatre coins du monde, avec une équipe - même très réduite -, clairement c'est impossible.

[Un silence s'installe pendant quelques minutes.]

Clarke : - J'ai peut-être une suggestion, mais ce n'est vraiment rien de plus que ça, une suggestion. Je comprendrais complètement que tu m'envoies balader et...

Lexa (en souriant) : - Clarke, balance ton idée avant de partir du principe que je vais la rejeter.

Clarke : - Je pensais à... si tu es d'accord bien-sûr... je pourrais peut-être dessiner cette histoire. On résoudrait deux problèmes d'un coup comme ça. Moi je suis une buse dès qu'il s'agit d'écrire un scénario, tous les dessins que j'ai pu faire n'ont aucun rapport les uns avec les autres, et toi ça t'enlèverait ton souci avec les passages descriptifs, tu pourrais te contenter du scénario et des dialogues. On pourrait en faire une sorte de roman graphique. Et je t'ai déjà vu dessiner en cours, je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu préfères, mais tu t'en sors très bien, tu pourrais faire les brouillons des trames, découpage des pages, et moi je m'occuperais du dessin et de la coloration à proprement parlé et... Désolée, je m'enflamme peut-être un peu, c'est ton bébé, je comprends tout à fait que tu n'ais pas envie que quelqu'un d'autre travaille dessus. Mais si jamais un jour tu veux toujours en faire un film ou quoique ce soit et que tu as besoin de financement, avoir quelque chose de concret pourrait t'aider à en obtenir un.

Lexa : - Tu... Tu ferais ça pour moi ?

Clarke : - Attends tu plaisantes ? Si jamais tu acceptais, ce serait un véritable honneur, c'est le rêve de ma vie ! Donc ça veut dire que... t'es partante ?

Lexa : - Bien-sûr que je suis partante !

[Lexa saute dans les bras de sa petite-amie et l'étouffe de baisers.]

Lexa : - Merci merci merci !

Clarke : - Lexa je sais que ce n'est pas un problème pour toi, mais j'ai besoin de respirer !

[Quelqu'un sonne à la porte.]

Lexa : - Et merde... Attends, je vais voir qui c'est.

[Lexa se lève et ouvre la porte. La conversation est inaudible. Elle revient quelques minutes plus tard.]

Clarke (chuchotant) : - Qui c'est ?

Lexa (chuchotant aussi) : - Tu te souviens de Paul ?

Clarke (toujours en chuchotant) : - Si mon connard d'oncle est chez toi, je te jure que je le bute.

Lexa (chu... ouais bon vous avez compris quoi) : - Non pas lui, celui qui a été projeté partout dans la cuisine quand mon mixeur a décidé de ne plus rien respecter.

Clarke : - Ah oui ! D'où est-ce qu'il sortait lui ?

Lexa : - Il était soupçonné de trafic de jeunes femmes. Un soir je l'ai suivi discrètement, et il se trouve qu'en plus d'être effectivement un trafiquant d'êtres humains, il n'était pas très doué pour le cacher. J'ai passé un appel anonyme au commissariat pour qu'ils viennent libérer les filles qu'il retenait prisonnières, et je me suis servi. J'ai laissé une de ses mains et suffisamment de sang sur place pour que la police croit à un assassinat et ne parte pas à sa recherche. Et comme personne ne regrettait la mort d'un trafiquant de jeunes femmes, le meurtrier n'a pas été recherché avec la plus grande assiduité.

Clarke : - Ce qui nous arrange, mais je commence vraiment à me poser des questions sur les compétences et l'intégrité des flics de Saratoga...

Lexa : - Moi aussi. Bref, pour en revenir à Paul, son frère attend dans le salon.

Clarke : - Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici ?!

Lexa : - Parmi ses nombreuses qualités, mon père avait la fâcheuse tendance d'héberger des criminels. Même s'il est officiellement "portée disparue", Logan, le frère susmentionné dans le salon, pense que je sais où il est, et que son frère a simulé sa mort et se cache en ce moment avec père. Et Logan semble avoir très peur que son frère le balance à la police parce qu'il était impliqué dans cette histoire jusqu'au cou.

Clarke : - Tu es sûre que c'est vrai ? Qu'il était vraiment impliqué là-dedans ?

Lexa : - Je l'ai vu battre une fille presque à mort le jour où j'ai suivi Paul.

Clarke : - Donc c'est un sale type.

Logan (depuis le salon) : - Hé ! Bouge-toi un peu le cul et ramène-moi l'adresse de la planque de ton père avant que je te plombe le crâne pétasse !

Lexa : - Définitivement un sale type.

Clarke : - Le tison de la cheminée ?

Lexa : - Avec suffisamment de force, ça devrait suffire.

Clarke : - Je vais chercher une bâche et sortir les couteaux à viande, essaye de ne pas mettre de sang partout.

Lexa : - Je vais faire de mon mieux.

[Lexa repart dans le salon pendant que Clarke ouvre les tiroirs à la recherche des couteaux. Un bruit sourd métallique se fait entendre.]

Logan : - Putain ! Salope !

Lexa : - Oh oh... Clarke ?

Clarke : - Laisse-moi deviner, tu n'y as pas mis assez de force ?

Lexa : - C'est toi qui m'as dit de ne pas mettre de sang partout !

Logan : - Je vais te crever !

[Bruit de verre qui éclate.]

Lexa : - Non ! J'adorais ce vase !

Logan : - La prochaine fois ça sera ton crâne !

Lexa : - Un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus !

Clarke : - Je cherche ! Ils sont où tes couteaux ?!

[Clarke retourne en vain tous les tiroirs.]

Lexa : - Dans un tiroir !

Clarke : - Visiblement non ! La machette ?

Lexa : - Dans un paquet de céréales, 3ème placard en partant de la droite !

[Clarke se jette sur le dit placard.]

Logan : - Je vais te [censuré] espèce de petite garce !

Clarke : - Hé ça s'est hors de question ! Déjà c'est très vulgaire, et en plus je suis la seule à pouvoir faire ça !

Lexa : - Clarke c'est pas le moment !

Logan : - Aaaaahhhhh ! Mon bras ! Tu m'as bouffé le bras !

Clarke : - Et ce n'est qu'un début !

Lexa : - Clarke la machette !

Clarke : - Je la trouve pas !

Lexa : - Mais je la range toujours l... Et merde...

Clarke : - Quoi ?

Lexa : - Il est possible qu'elle soit dans le lave-vaisselle...

Clarke : - Tu te fous de moi !

[Clarke s'approche du lave-vaisselle.]

Lexa : - Ne l'ouvre pas, il est en train de tourner !

Clarke : - T'es sérieuse là ?! Qu'est-ce que je fais ?!

Lexa : - Improvise !

[Un énorme craquement raisonne.]

Logan : - Aaaahhhh ! Tu m'as pété la jambe ! Je vais te plomber !

Lexa : - Clarke, il a un flingue.

[Clarke sort un rouleau à pâtisserie d'un tiroir.]

Clarke : - J'ai trouvé ! Bouge !

[Clarke sort de la cuisine. Nouveau bruit sourd. Puis silence.]

Lexa : - Là je crois qu'on peut affirmer que c'est ton premier meurtre.

Clarke : - Au temps pour "on évite de mettre du sang partout".

Lexa : - Ce tapis était hideux de toutes façons, il mérite d'être brûlé.

Clarke : - Je vais chercher la bâche et de quoi nettoyer.

[Clarke revient dans la cuisine, une trace de sang lui barrant la figure et de multiples tâches rouges sur les vêtements. Elle s'arrête à mi-chemin et regarde la caméra.]

Lexa : - Au fait, pour en revenir à notre projet, est-ce que tu penses que ça serait possible de ne jamais dessiner Jules ? J'y tiens !

Clarke : - Oui, je pourrais tout dessiner comme si on voyait à travers ses yeux, ça peut être intéressant.

[Clarke se saisit de la caméra et l'éteint.]

* * *

Voilà voilà ^^

Et maintenant, jingle ! C'est l'instant -pu ! C'est l'instant -bli ! C'est l'instant -ci ! C'est l'instant -té ! C'est l'instant pu-bli-ci-té ! (Ok soyez honnêtes, à quel point c'est mauvais ?)

\- The 100 **Le procès du coeur** par Elektraae. Résumé : "Une jeune avocate se voit attribuer une affaire qui perturbera sa vie parfaitement contrôlée et organisée. [CLEXA]"

\- Skins **Il faut du temps** par FrKiwi. Résumé : "L'attirance entre Naomi et Emily est inévitable, incontrôlable. Leur relation semblait facile et logique. Mais Emily Fitch est une jeune fille mystérieuse et pleine de secrets. Naomi saura-t-elle aider Emily à surmonter son passé pour faire face à son présent ? (Univers alternatif, NAOMILY)"

\- Glee **Sous-Entendu Avec Brittany soit Comment Embrouiller Tout Le Monde ?** par katyperrylove. Résumé "Une histoire d'abdos et de perturbation. Pourtant, Santana savais très bien que Brittany et les sous-entendus, ça fait 32. Finalement, elle va finir par s'y perdre elle-même en route."

Kisses - DW.


	13. 07 10 2018

Bonsoir bonsoir ! Merci pour tous vos retours, pour répondre à l'un ou l'une d'entre vous qui m'a demandé d'où m'était venue l'idée de cette fiction, le fond est inspiré de la série Santa Clarita Diet, mettant en scène une Drew Barrymore morte vivante ;)

* * *

Clarke : - Hello ! Nous sommes le dimanche 7 octobre, il est 6h12. Et c'est officiel, je déteste mes amis londoniens. Comme on ne s'est pas parlés sur Skype depuis un moment, on a convenu de trouver un petit peu de temps ce weekend. Sauf qu'évidemment, le seul moment où tout le monde était libre était aujourd'hui aux alentours de 11 heures du matin. A Londres. Donc 6 heures ici, d'où le réveil beaucoup trop matinal.

Je me suis dit que c'était la bonne occasion pour vous les présenter en chair et en os - il faut vraiment que j'arrête de parler comme si j'avais un public moi... -, donc aujourd'hui je filme avec la webcam de l'ordi, pour que vous puissiez les voir à l'écran aussi plutôt que de se contenter une fois de plus de ma figure. Et comme promis à Lexa, vu que je filme depuis l'ordi, pas de mention de sa... particularité.

Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre que quelqu'un daigne se connec... Ah quand on parle du loup !

Salut Raven !

[Raven apparait dans la fenêtre du coin supérieur droit de l'écran.]

Raven : - Salut Griff... Wow t'as une sale gueule !

Clarke : - Merci ça fait toujours plaisir ! On est dimanche, je me lève à 6 heures du matin pour vous, je n'allais pas en plus me mettre sur mon 31 ! Je vous aime bien mais il y a des limites ! Déjà que vous êtes en retard...

Raven : - De 10 minutes, franchement ça va. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà harcelé les autres boulets pour qu'ils se dépêchent un peu.

Clarke : - Et ça a été plutôt efficace, voilà Finn.

[Finn apparait dans la fenêtre du coin inférieur gauche de l'écran.]

Raven : - Et Wells, on est au complet.

[Wells apparait dans la fenêtre du coin supérieur gauche de l'écran.]

Finn : - Princesse ! Tu nous as manqué !

Wells : - Salut Clarke, je suis content de te voir !

Raven : - Et moi, on s'en fout ?

Finn : - On t'a vu hier Raven...

Wells : - T'es chez toi Clarke ? Je ne reconnais pas ta chambre par rapport aux photos que tu nous as envoyé.

Clarke : - Si j'étais dans ma chambre, tu verrais deux gourdes scotchées sur leur téléphone sur des matelas par terre et la lumière de ma salle-de-bain dans laquelle un adolescent découvre son corps toutes les heures allumée...

Raven : - Ce qui veut dire ?

Clarke : - La sœur de ma mère, son mari et leur trois enfants squattent la maison... J'ai par conséquent fui lâchement mon domicile.

Finn : - Tu es où du coup ?

Wells : - Et tes cousins ont envahi ta chambre ?

Clarke : - Ouais, une idée de génie de ce connard misogyne et homophobe de Paul, qui voulait qu'on resserre les liens familiaux...

Finn : - Génial...

Clarke : - Assez parlé de moi, quoi de nouveau à Londres depuis que je suis partie ?

Wells : - Si on était des adultes matures et raisonnables, on te dirait qu'il ne s'est rien passé de transcendant...

Raven : - Mais on est pas des adultes matures et raisonnables, donc prépare-toi à connaitre tous les détails croustillants de notre vie lycéenne !

Finn : - Et on a du lourd !

Wells : - Oh oui !

Clarke : - Les gars, vous êtes pires que nous.

Raven : - C'est vrai ça, vous êtes des mecs, vous devriez en avoir rien à foutre !

Finn : - Faut bien s'occuper !

Wells : - Laisse Finn, après tout, si Clarke se fout de savoir du petit jeu qu'on a créé rien que pour elle...

Clarke : - Un jeu ? Pour moi ? J'ai rien dit, je suis innocente, faut vous en prendre à Raven !

Raven : - Traitresse !

Clarke : - Je veux mon jeu !

Finn : - Calme-toi princesse, on t'explique les règles. Plutôt que de te raconter tous les ragots directement, on t'a concocté plusieurs petites questions à choix multiples. Par plusieurs, j'entends trois, parce qu'il ne s'est pas passé tant de choses en fait... Une bonne réponse te rapporte un point, une mauvaise réponse nous rapporte un point, rien de plus simple.

Clarke : - J'ai un prix si je gagne ?

Wells : - Peut-être. Qui pose les questions ?

Raven : - Honneur aux dames ! Ok Clarkey t'es prête ?

Clarke : - Je suis née prête.

Raven : - Question numéro 1. Luffy, qui était en cours de littérature avec nous l'année dernière, s'est fait suspendre il y a deux semaines car :

Réponse A) il a amené un singe en cours.

Réponse B) il a allumé une cigarette en cours.

Réponse C) il a comparé le proviseur à un clown en raison de son gros nez rouge.

Clarke : - Il ne fumait pas l'année dernière, et je ne vois pas comment il aurait pu se procurer un singe, donc je vais opter pour le clown.

Raven : - C'est une bonne réponse ! Il n'avait pas vu que le proviseur était juste derrière lui quand il s'est moqué de l'énorme boule rouge qui lui sert de nez, résultat, exclusion temporaire de trois jours ! Qui est-ce qui tient les scores au fait ?

Wells : - Je gère !

Raven : - Question numéro 2. Brittany, qui suivait le même cours d'histoire que Wells il y a deux ans, s'est retrouvée aux urgences suite à :

Réponse A) une très mauvaise chute pendant l'entrainement des cheerleaders.

Réponse B) une collision entre son nez et une porte.

Réponse C) une gingivite qui a dégénéré, causée par une très mauvaise hygiène dentaire car elle se rinçait tous les soirs la bouche avec du soda, pensant que le Dr Pepper était dentiste.

Clarke : - Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu m'en parlerais si c'était une chute pendant l'entrainement, et à part ma cousine Kerry, personne n'est assez con pour la proposition C, donc je vais dire le nez contre la porte.

Raven : - Et c'est une mauvaise réponse ! Dommage !

Clarke : - C'est la gingivite ?

Finn : - Ouais. Apparemment elle se plaignait depuis plusieurs jours de douleurs au niveau de la gencive, quand elle a fini par aller voir l'infirmière, celle-ci a tellement paniqué qu'elle a appelé les urgences !

Clarke : - Oh Brittany...

Raven : - Troisième et dernière question : pourquoi Elena, la déléguée des élèves, a-t-elle provoqué un énorme drama ?

Réponse A) elle a embrassé deux garçons la même semaine alors qu'ils sont frères.

Réponse B) elle a frappé sa meilleure amie en plein visage.

Réponse C) on a découvert qu'elle avait une sœur jumelle, allant dans un autre lycée, avec qui elle échange régulièrement sa place.

Clarke : - Elle a embrassé les deux frères ?

Raven : - Mauvaise réponse !

Wells : - T'es pas cool Raven, c'était une question piège ça...

Finn : - Je suis d'accord, elle a embrassé les deux frères...

Raven : - Mais ça n'a pas causé de drama, tout le monde s'en foutait !

Clarke : - Hé je mérite complètement le point !

Raven : - Dans mon extrême magnanimité, je vais te laisser une seconde chance. Si tu trouves la bonne réponse entre les deux propositions restantes, je t'accorde le point.

Clarke : - Elle a frappé sa meilleure amie du coup ?

Raven : - Et non !

Clarke : - Wow wow wow attends... Donc ça veut dire que..?

Wells : - Et ouais !

Clarke : - Mais comment c'est possible un truc pareil ?!

Finn : - Aucune idée ! Et le pire, c'est qu'après tous les efforts qu'elles ont fait pour le dissimuler, elles se sont faites griller en se pointant au lycée les deux en même temps parce qu'elles se sont embrouillées dans leur calendrier...

Clarke : - Truc de fou !

Wells : - Je ne te le fais pas dire !

Raven : - Dans tous les cas, t'as perdu Clarke !

Clarke : - Je peux avoir un lot de consolation ?

Finn : - Ne t'inquiète pas princesse, ton prix, c'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire, il est en chemin. Mais interdiction de l'ouvrir avant le 24 !

Clarke : - Merci, c'est gentil de votre part. Promis je n'y touche pas ! A part ça, il n'y a rien eu de nouveau ?

Wells : - Rien de transcendant, des histoires de lycée quoi. Du genre Ulrich qui s'est battu avec William après qu'il ait embrassé Yumi alors qu'elle était supposée être avec lui, mais ils se ressemblent tellement tous les deux que je ne suis même pas sûr que Yumi arrive à les différencier...

Finn : - Et Aria, qui sortait avec Ezra, puis Jake, puis Ezra, puis Jason, puis Liam, puis Jake, puis Holden, puis Ezra à nouveau et après tout le monde s'en fichait...

Wells : - Ou encore...

Raven : - Vous me faites rire les gars, on vous a vexé tout à l'heure ou quoi ? Vous essayez de donner l'impression d'être détachés et de vous en foutre de ces histoires, mais vous êtes encore plus au courant que moi !

Clarke : - Vous ne faites pas très bien illusion, on voit clair dans votre jeu, la vie sentimentale des autres vous passionne !

Wells : - En parlant de vie sentimentale, qu'en est-il de la tienne ?

Finn : - C'est vrai ça, tu nous laisses parler, mais en attendant, nous on n'en sait pas plus depuis que t'as annoncé à la moitié de ton répertoire que tu comptais proposer un rendez-vous à la fille sexy.

Clarke : - La fille sexy ? On va vraiment continuer à l'appeler comme ça ?

Raven : - C'est toi qui as commencé avec ce surnom, je n'ai fait que le propager. Arrête de changer de sujet, dis-nous tout.

Finn : - Oui c'est vrai, tu es passée maître dans l'art d'éluder les questions. Comme lorsque je t'ai demandé où tu étais.

[Un énorme vacarme se fait entendre dans les escaliers, suivi de quelques jurons, que seule Clarke semble avoir entendu distinctement.]

Finn : - C'était quoi ce bruit en fond ?

Clarke (à l'intention des escaliers) : - Est-ce que ça va ?

Lexa (au loin) : - Oui tout va bien ne t'inquiète pas !

Raven : - Il y a quelqu'un avec toi ?

Wells : - Elle ne s'adressait clairement pas à nous, et je doute qu'elle parle toute seule...

Clarke (toujours à l'intention des escaliers) : - Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

[Bruit de Lexa descendant les escaliers, puis arrivant dans la cuisine où se trouve Clarke, sans passer devant la caméra.]

Lexa : - J'ai trébuché sur mon propre pied et j'ai failli me rétamer dans les escaliers.

Clarke : - Bien joué. Je t'ai réveillée ?

Raven : - Hé oh ?!

Lexa : - Tu m'as littéralement grimpé dessus pour sortir du lit, et les escaliers en bois, ça fait du bruit.

Clarke : - Désolée...

Finn : - Griffin ?

Lexa : - Ne t'en fais pas, je me prends juste quelque chose à boire et je te laisse.

Wells : - C'est qui, la fille avec qui tu discutes ?

Finn : - Et sur qui tu as grimpé ce matin pour sortir du lit ?

Raven : - Avec qui tu as donc dormi ! Oh mon dieu, c'est la fille sexy ?!

Clarke (se reconcentrant sur la caméra) : - Reyes !

Lexa : - Puis-je avoir la prétention de croire qu'on parle de moi ?

Clarke (à Lexa) : - Je pense que tu peux te permettre.

Raven : - Les gars c'est la fille sexy !

Finn : - Oui je pense qu'on avait compris.

Raven : - Viens ici, je veux voir à quoi tu ressembles ! Clarke n'a pas été foutue de nous envoyer une photo !

[Clarke pousse un soupir faussement agacé et invite Lexa à la rejoindre d'un coup de tête. Lexa entre dans le cadre, un mug Inside Out à la main.]

Raven : - Wow si c'est à ça que tu ressembles au réveil, le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que tu fais honneur à ton surnom...

Lexa : - Heu... merci ?

Clarke : - Raven...

Wells : - Excuse la, elle peut être très cash parfois. Salut, moi c'est Wells !

Finn : - Et moi Finn, enchanté !

Clarke : - Et comme tu l'as deviné, le dernier boulet, c'est Raven.

Raven : - Va te faire voir !

Lexa : - Lexa. Ravie de faire enfin votre connaissance.

Finn : - C'est chez toi ici ?

Clarke : - Mais tu es vraiment obsédé par l'idée de savoir où je suis toi !

Finn : - Personne ne me répond, je suis curieux !

Lexa : - Oui, c'est ma cuisine.

Wells : - Et vous vivez déjà ensembles ? N'est-ce pas un peu rapide ?

Clarke : - J'ai été contrainte de fuir mon domicile je te rappelle, autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable.

[Lexa sourit et s'avance pour embrasser Clarke.]

Raven (au même moment) : - Et vous êtes ensem... Ah bah oui, voilà qui répond à ma question.

Lexa : - Je vais à côté, je vous laisse discuter.

Wells : - A vrai dire, moi aussi je vais vous laisser, je dois aider mon père à démonter la piscine.

Finn : - Je me tire aussi, on célèbre les 80 ans d'une grande tante aujourd'hui, autrement dit repas de famille bien long en perspective... Mais on se rappelle bientôt princesse promis !

Raven : - Bye les gars, à demain !

Clarke : - Salut !

[Les garçons se déconnectent.]

Raven : - Je dois y aller moi aussi Griffin.

Clarke : - Sérieusement ? Vous m'avez fait me lever à 6 heures du matin un dimanche pour 15 minutes de conversation ?

Raven : - Désolée, j'ai un devoir de maths et un de science de l'ingénieur à rendre pour demain, et j'ai plutôt intérêt à cartonner cette année si je veux aller en Australie. Mais promis, pendant les vacances d'Halloween, on se parlera autant que tu voudras !

Clarke : - Je plaisantais Reyes, ne t'en fais pas, je comprends. A plus !

Raven : - Salut Clarkey, ravie d'avoir enfin fait ta connaissance Lexa !

Lexa : - Plaisir partagé.

[Raven se déconnecte. Lexa boit une gorgée de sang chaud, l'ait légèrement morose.]

Clarke : - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Lexa : - Rien c'est... c'est stupide.

Clarke : - Dis-moi.

Lexa : - Ce Finn, c'est lui ton ex ?

Clarke : - Oui, enfin on est sortis ensembles quand on avait 13 ans, j'étais flippée rien qu'à l'idée de lui tenir la main. Tu es jalouse ?

Lexa : - Non !

Clarke : - Alors c'est quoi, le souci ?

Lexa : - ... Je n'aime pas qu'il t'appelle "Princesse" c'est tout.

Clarke : - Lexa, ça ressemble vachement à de la jalousie.

Lexa : - Je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas jalouse...

Clarke : - Si si, t'es jalouse.

Lexa : - Mmmh... Peut-être un petit peu, mais vraiment un tout, tout petit peu...

Clarke (écartant les bras) : - Oh c'est trop mignon, viens là.

[Lexa ne se fait pas prier.]

Clarke : - Tu sais que c'est toi que j'aime mon petit zombie.

[Lexa relève la tête d'un coup. Clarke écarquille les yeux en se rendant compte du sens de ses mots.]

Lexa : - Tu m'aimes ?

Clarke : - Oh merde... Désolée c'est sorti tout seul... Je sais que c'est encore très tôt et qu'on est ensembles depuis moins de 3 semaines, et je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir dit ça, c'était stupide, on peut tout de suite oublier si tu veux et...

[Lexa fait taire sa petite-amie d'un baiser.]

Lexa : - Je t'aime aussi.

Clarke : - Vraiment ?

Lexa : - Vraiment. Maintenant, est-ce que l'on ne serait pas tentées de retourner au lit ?

Clarke : - Je ne pense pas réussir à me rendormir.

Lexa : - Qui a parlé de dormir ?

[Clarke coupe la webcam.]

* * *

Et maintenant, une petite page de publicité :

\- The 100 : **Messenger trip** par thespottedcat. Résumé : "Notre petit groupe s'organise des vacances pour l'été lors d'une conversation de groupe sur messenger. Rapidement (dès les premières phrases en fait...) l'ensemble tourne au joyeux bordel et tout le monde s'en donne à cœur joie. OS. Clexa, Linctavia, et plus peut-être... Ceci est un gros délire perso !"

\- Wynonna Earp : **Scale From 1 To 10** par koolknj93. Résumé : "Wynonna has started to call Nicole '15' but won't explain why. So, Nicole asks Waverly for a possible explanation. Basically, Wynonna is amused, Nicole is confused and Waverly is pissed! (Just a funny little one-shot I thought of)"

\- Super smash brothers : **Les malheureux anonymes** par Mijoqui. Résumé : "Un club de soutien, pour parler des malheurs des uns et des autres."

Kisses - DW.


	14. 10 10 2018

Salut ! Je profite de cette note d'auteur déjà pour vous remercier de vos retours une fois encore, mais également pour vous informer que le prochain chapitre ne sera pas pour tout de suite. Je ne serai pas chez moi durant les vacances de Noël et je n'aurai pas mon ordi sous la main, et en plus de ça, mes partiels tombent à la rentrée (super idée tiens...). Je pense donc qu'il faudra attendre un petit mois pour la suite, j'en suis désolée :/

* * *

Clarke (chuchotant) : - Salut, nous sommes le mercredi 10 octobre 2018, il est 2h34 et comme vous pouvez le constater, nous ne sommes pas chez Lexa, ni dans ma chambre.

[Clarke tourne la caméra pour montrer Lexa, à genoux devant une porte, en train d'essayer une par une les clés d'un trousseau.]

Lexa (chuchotant, partez du principe qu'elles chuchoteront tout le temps) : - Clarke qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Pourquoi t'as amené la caméra ?

Clarke : - C'est la première fois que je rentre par effraction chez quelqu'un, je voulais immortaliser le moment.

Lexa : - Tu n'auras rien à immortaliser si je n'arrive pas à ouvrir cette porte.

Clarke : - Mais ce n'est pas dur pourtant, on a la clé, ça doit être l'intrusion par effraction la plus facile de l'histoire des intrusions par effraction.

Lexa : - Regarde la gueule de ce trousseau, il y a au moins 1000 clés dessus ! Sérieusement, il était gobelin à la banque de Gringotts à mi-temps lui ?!

Clarke : - Bon, pendant que Lexa galère avec la porte, laissez-moi vous expliquer pourquoi on est sur le point de commettre une infraction à plus de 2 heures du matin. Je pense que vous vous souvenez tous de Logan, qui a trouvé la mort lorsque son crâne est entré en collision avec un rouleau à pâtisserie. Hier matin, alors que Lexa attaquait son foie, on a réalisé que, bien qu'elle soit très relativement compétente, la disparition soudaine de Logan risquait d'attirer l'attention de la police, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait, officiellement, rien à voir avec les affaires de son frère. Comme nous n'avons aucune envie que les flics viennent mettre leur nez là-dedans, on a décidé de s'introduire dans la maison de Logan pour y "dissimuler" quelques preuves de son implication dans le trafic d'être humain de Paul - Paul son frère, pas Paul mon oncle pour ceux qui ne suivraient plus - ainsi que quelques indices laissant croire à sa fuite vers le Mexique. Lorsque quelqu'un signalera la disparition de Logan, les flics trouveront ici moult informations quant à sa culpabilité et son départ précipité. Et comme pour nous faciliter la tâche, Logan avait son trousseau de clés dans la poche.

Lexa : - Mais putain, qu'est-ce qu'il en a fait de la clé de sa baraque ce con ?!

Clarke : - Reste calme, on peut peut-être forcer la porte non ?

Lexa : - Je crains que ça ne laisse des traces...

Clarke : - Est-ce qu'on pourrait éventuellement aller à l'arrière de la maison pour réfléchir à la suite ? On est littéralement face à la route, une voiture passe et on est foutues !

Lexa : - Bonne suggestion.

[Clarke et Lexa, tout de noir vêtues, escaladent la clôture pour se retrouver dans le jardin.]

Clarke : - On fait quoi maintenant ?

Lexa : - Je crois avoir une idée...

[Lexa désigne une fenêtre entrouverte au premier étage.]

Clarke : - Génial... Je te fais la courte échelle ?

[Clarke pose la caméra au sol, aide Lexa à se hisser au niveau de la fenêtre, lui donne la caméra et grimpe à son tour.]

Lexa : - Allez, on descend dans la salle à manger.

[Les deux jeunes femmes descendent discrètement les marches. Une fois dans la salle, Lexa commence à disposer stratégiquement les documents compromettants. Clarke, elle, observe un peu plus en détail la pièce.]

Clarke : - Lex' ?

Lexa : - Oui ?

Clarke : - C'est quand même étrange qu'un mec comme lui ait une maison aussi propre et spacieuse. Quand il s'est pointé chez toi, ses fringues étaient dans un état lamentable et il empestait l'alcool et la cigarette... Mais regarde cet endroit, un écran plat sur le mur, les fruits dans le saladier, la plaque de cuisson impeccable, et dieu sait à quel point c'est compliqué de n'avoir aucune trace sur une plaque de cuisson !, le petit plaid sur le canapé, la photo de famille... sur laquelle il y a un couple et deux enfants que je n'ai jamais vu de ma vie...

Lexa : - Et... des jouets pour bébé dans le coin... Pourquoi il y a des jouets pour nourrisson ?

Clarke : - On est bien au 167 Nelson Avenue pourtant ?

Lexa : - Oui c'est ça, 176 Nelson Avenue...

Clarke : - Attends, 176 ou 167 ?

Lexa : - 176, c'est bien l'adresse que tu m'as donné tout à l'heure non ?

Clarke : - Non, je t'ai dit 167, 1 -6 -7. Pas 176 1-7-6...

Lexa : - Ah... Voilà qui est fâcheux.

Clarke : - On s'est introduit par effraction dans la mauvaise maison...

Lexa : - Maison dans laquelle vit une gentille famille, avec potentiellement un gentil père de famille qui va nous plomber avec un fusil s'il se réveille et nous voit dans sa maison... Je comprends mieux pourquoi aucune des clés ne rentraient dans la serrure.

Clarke : - Ne serait-il pas temps de paniquer ?

Lexa : - Affirmatif.

[Lexa récupère en panique les documents et les fourre dans son sac avant de suivre Clarke dans les escaliers, essayant de rester la plus silencieuse possible. Les deux délinquantes sautent quasiment dans le jardin depuis le premier étage et se font la malle en courant. Arrivée devant le 167 1-6-7 Nelson Avenue, elles s'autorisent à s'arrêter pour souffler.]

Clarke : - Seconde tentative ?

Lexa : - En espérant que ce soit la dernière !

Clarke : - Attends, je range juste la caméra dans ton sac.

Lexa : - Je croyais que tu voulais immortaliser le moment ?

Clarke : - Bizarrement, je n'y tiens plus trop maintenant...

[Clarke coupe la caméra.]

* * *

Clarke : - Salut, c'est moi à nouveau, nous sommes toujours le 10 octobre, et il est 22h34.

[Clarke étouffe un bâillement des plus disgracieux.]

Clarke : - Désolée, avec l'entrée par effraction ratée plus l'entrée par effraction réussie - oui on s'en est beaucoup mieux tirées la deuxième fois -, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit.

J'étais supposée avoir cours jusqu'à 17h30 aujourd'hui, mais, loué soit-il, Kane n'était pas là pour assurer les deux heures d'histoire, je suis donc sortie plus tôt. J'avais prévu de rentrer et de dormir jusqu'à demain matin mais, pendant que je reconduisais O chez elle en voiture, elle m'a rappelé - appris à vrai dire parce que je n'en ai aucun souvenir - que nous avions un devoir d'espagnol demain à la première heure. Je suis une tanche en espagnol, j'ai réussi à maintenir une moyenne correcte les années précédentes en pompant sur Raven qui parle couramment la langue, cliché pour une latina. Je suis vraiment mal barrée pour cette année, je ne peux compter sur l'aide de personne... Aucun de mes parents ne parlent espagnol, Lexa parle couramment 4 langues - anglais, français, allemand et russe - et a quelques notions en japonais - oui cette femme est parfaite - mais ne comprend pas un seul mot d'espagnol, et tous mes amis du lycée à part Octavia, qui est encore moins bonne que moi dans cette matière, n'ont pas pris espagnol. Certes Raven peut me filer un coup de main pour les devoirs maisons, mais pour les devoirs sur table, elle ne va pas me sauver la mise...

La seule chance que j'ai de grappiller quelques points est de maitriser totalement le vocabulaire du cours et d'autres éléments que je peux bêtement apprendre par cœur. Sauf que pour cela, encore faut-il l'avoir, le cours. Et devinez quel est le seul et unique cahier que j'ai laissé chez moi ? Et oui, mon cahier d'espagnol ! Me voilà donc obligée de faire un ENORME détour, Octavia n'habite qu'à quelques minutes de la maison de Lexa mais bien plus loin de chez moi, pour aller chercher mon bien.

Comme vous vous en doutez, je n'avais aucune envie de croiser le néant intellectuel du KKK, la vulgarité de l'oncle Paul ou encore la platitude et l'inintérêt de la tante Callie alors que leur départ est dans moins de 48 heures, donc j'ai fait ce que tout bon ado fait quand il ne veut pas se faire repérer quand il sort de chez soi : je suis passée par la fenêtre. Aux deux petites exceptions près que mon objectif était de rentrer et que je ne pouvais donc pas ouvrir la fenêtre de l'extérieur, et que ma chambre est en sous-sol. C'est là qu'intervient le génie. Si on prend en compte l'emplacement de ma caméra dans ma chambre, vous n'avez pas pu le remarquer, mais juste au-dessus de mon bureau, il y a une lucarne dans laquelle on peut se faufiler en se contorsionnant bien, qui donne sur la cave. Et j'ai découvert en emménagement que l'ancien propriétaire devait lui aussi avoir besoin de rentrer dans sa chambre en douce, puis que juste à côté, on peut retirer une brique pour passer son bras et accéder au verrou à l'intérieur. Et maintenant que j'y pense, cette pièce n'était pas du tout une chambre avant que papa ne la transforme... L'ancien proprio avait donc besoin de rentrer dans sa propre maison en douce par la cave, rassurant... Ou alors j'ai juste du bol et cette brique a un défaut. Passons.

Pour accéder à la cave, il faut passer par deux portes sur le côté de la maison et descendre les escaliers. Je ne sais pas si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, mais c'est ce genre de cave avec deux portes inclinées sur le sol, vous savez dans les films d'horreur les ados qui descendent se font toujours enfermés par le tueur dans ce genre de trucs. Les portes sont verrouillées par un cadenas dont je n'avais évidemment pas la clé, mais mes récentes activités m'ont permis de me renseigner et d'acquérir de nouveaux talents, tels que crocheter un cadenas... Bon ok c'est faux, je n'en avais aucune idée, donc je suis retournée dans ma voiture que j'avais préalablement garé très loin et j'ai regardé des tutos sur youtube. Et ça avait l'air plutôt simple, tout ce qu'il me fallait, c'était des épingles à cheveux ou des trombones et un pince pour les plier. Comme je n'avais rien de tout ça, je suis passée acheter mon matériel à la supérette du coin.

Après une demi-heure passée à tout plier dans tous les sens, je suis revenue chez moi, me suis à nouveau garée très loin et me suis retrouvée devant le cadenas. Franchement, ce n'est pas si compliqué ça, suffit de bidouiller un peu et ça se fait tout seul ! Me voilà donc dans la cave avec pour seul lumière la lampe torche de mon portable. Une fois la lucarne trouvée, je n'avais plus qu'à pousser un peu sur toutes les briques alentour pour voir laquelle allait bouger. Ce fut rapide, j'ai posé mon téléphone un peu plus loin pour y voir suffisamment clair et j'ai passé ma main puis mon bras dans l'ouverture. Et le drame se produisit.

En réalité, la lucarne n'en est pas vraiment une, si vous voulez c'est une sorte de trappe, enfin une vitre, qui se coulisse vers le haut. Une fois déverrouillée, je n'avais plus qu'à la faire coulisser à l'aide de mon autre main. Et moi, stupide mammifère que je suis, au lieu de simplement retirer mon bras et ouvrir ensuite la fenêtre, j'ai eu l'idée brillante de laisser ma main sur le rebord. Résultat, j'ai mal bloqué la vitre et à l'instant où je l'ai lâché, elle est retombée violemment. Sur ma main. A cause d'un réflexe débile, j'ai voulu retirer mon bras d'un coup, mais comme il était toujours le mur, je n'ai réussi qu'à me cogner la tête contre les briques. J'ai été sonnée, pas très longtemps je pense, à peine quelques minutes. Mais ça a duré suffisamment longtemps pour que ma main enfle à cause du choc... et ne passe plus dans l'ouverture du mur. Évidemment, mon portable était hors de portée, et personne ne m'a entendue appeler au secours depuis la cave. Mon cauchemar a atteint son apogée lorsque Kelly est entrée dans ma chambre, a pris peur en voyant un bras passer à travers le mur et a hurlé. Paul est arrivé sur la champ, armé d'une pelle - allez savoir ce qu'il foutait avec une pelle - et il m'a fracassé la main en me donnant un coup avec, avant qu'il ne comprenne que c'était moi en m'entendant hurler.

Je sais ce que vous pensez. Croyez-moi, je le sais pertinemment. Vous êtes en train de vous foutre de ma gueule, mais avant de continuer à rire, essayez de compatir à mon malheur. Parce que ce que je viens de vous raconter, c'était la partie sympathique de l'histoire. Imaginez maintenant à quel point ce fut compliqué d'expliquer à mon oncle, ma tante, mes cousins et mes parents comment je m'étais retrouvée bloquée dans un mur. Et aux médecins pourquoi mon oncle m'avait explosé la main avec une pelle. J'ai eu de la chance, papa était à la maison et il a admirablement géré la situation en commençant par foutre tout le monde dehors, puis en agrandissant l'ouverture avant de m'emmener aux urgences. Maman venait de sortir d'une opération, donc on a pu l'appeler pour qu'elle vienne me voir et, j'avais tellement mal que je n'en n'ai pas honte, profite de son amitié avec l'ortho pour accélérer tout ça et me faire rapidement passer une radio. C'est en sortant de la radio que l'oncle Paul a débarqué à l'hôpital en criant à qui voulait l'entendre que c'était un accident, qu'il pensait que j'étais un cambrioleur et qu'il avait agi dans le feu de l'action. Lexa, qui avait été prévenue entre temps, est arrivée complètement affolée à son tour et a menacé Paul de lui arracher "accidentellement" la langue s'il continuait à hurler. Le temps de l'attente des résultats a été incroyablement long, entre ma mère qui mettait la pression au radiologue pour qu'il aille plus vite, le menaçant de le faire virer s'il ne se bougeait pas - rassurez-vous elle ne peut pas faire ça -, papa qui retenait Paul d'un côté pour l'empêcher de m'approcher - je sais qu'au fond de lui Paul se sentait coupable et que ce n'était pas cool de l'éloigner de la sorte, mais il était absolument certain qu'il allait être maladroit dans ses excuses et que Lexa allait finir par lui sauter à la gorge - et moi qui empêchait ma petite-amie de bondir sur mon oncle.

Le verdict a fini par tomber : fractures des deuxièmes phalanges de l'index, du majeur et de l'annulaire. J'ai eu de la chance, si tout se passe bien, j'évite l'opération et je dois porter une attelle pendant 1 mois, plus quelques séances de rééducation par la suite. Et surtout, je ne l'ai pas précisé avant, mais c'est ma main droite qui a pris, et je suis gauchère. Heureusement, sinon j'aurais dû dire au revoir au dessin pendant un moment.

Nous venons à peine de sortir des urgences, Lexa m'a ramenée chez elle et est partie à la pharmacie de garde chercher mes antidouleurs et autres médicaments. Et vous savez le plus drôle dans tout ça ? J'ai oublié de prendre mon cahier d'espagnol, donc je vais me taper une sale note à ce devoir...

[Clarke coupe la caméra.]

* * *

Instant pub :

\- The 100 **Sauve-moi si tu peux** par Margo Jules. Résumé : "Lexa Woods, à seulement 25 ans, est déjà un vrai génie de la chirurgie. On lui confie le cas de la pétillante et cultivée Clarke Griffin, dont le futur est aussi imprévisible que sa tumeur. Malgré son indubitable talent, Lexa a des antécédents compliqués avec les cas désespérés. Arrivera-t-elle à sauver sa nouvelle patiente ?"

\- The 100 **Maybe it's time** par CRahl. Résumé : "Fanfiction clexa: Histoire d'une jeune femme marchant volontairement sur la corde raide entre vie et mort. Si elle devait chuter, qui serait là pour la rattraper? Maybe life is about more than just surviving..."

\- Pitch Perfect **Aca-awkward** par isn't-it-pretty-to-think-so. Résumé : "Chloe gets caught sexting in class by a lecturer who also happens to be the unsuspecting father of her girlfriend. Bechloe."

Kisses - DW.


	15. 13 10 2018

Salut, c'est moi ! Maintenant que les examens sont finis, je suis de retour après presque 2 mois d'absence (oui je sais, j'avais dit un mois dans le chapitre précédent...). J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur et continuerez à suivre cette histoire ;)

* * *

Clarke (toujours la main dans le plâtre) : - Salut, nous sommes le samedi 13 octobre, il est 12h52, et j'ai le plaisir d'annoncer que l'occupation est enfin terminée ! Ils sont partis ce matin, la victoire est nôtre ! Et même si je dois avouer que rester chez Lexa était plutôt sympathique, je ne suis pas mécontente de retrouver ma chambre. Papa et maman ont accompagné Paul, Callie et le KKK à l'aéroport, ils vont faire quelques courses ensuite et devraient revenir en fin d'après-midi, ce qui n'est pas plus mal car Laura va...

[La porte s'ouvre, Lexa entre avec son sac sur le dos et un sac plastique dans les mains.]

Lexa : - Coucou !

Clarke : - Salut mon cœur !

Lexa : - J'espère que tu as faim, je suis passée t'acheter du chinois.

[Lexa amène la boite de nourriture à Clarke non sans oublier de lui voler un baiser.]

Clarke : - Merci beaucoup c'est adorable. Tu manges quoi toi ?

Lexa (en mettant un tupperware au micro-ondes) : - De la joue de Paul.

Clarke : - De la joue ? Vraiment ? De toutes les parties du corps que t'aurais pu manger, tu as choisi la joue ?

Lexa : - Figure-toi que c'est vraiment agréable à manger, c'est assez tendre. Avec de la sauce soja et quelques petits légumes, tu peux faire un wok plutôt sympa.

Clarke : - Les légumes ne posent pas problème ?

Lexa : - Pas si j'en mange en petite quantité. Je peux manger de la nourriture normale sans faire un remake de L'Exorciste si j'ai une dose suffisante de viande humaine dans mon plat.

Clarke : - Cool. En parlant de plat, qu'est-ce que j'ai dans le mien ?

Lexa : - Nouilles, canard, noix de cajou et sauce teriyaki, je ne pense pas m'être trompée.

Clarke : - Tu es vraiment la femme parfaite.

Lexa : - J'essaie de faire de mon mieux, tu le mérites.

[La zombie sort son récipient du micro-ondes, Clarke se lève et prend deux cannettes de Dr Pepper dans le mini-frigo, en tend une à Lexa et les deux jeunes femmes commencent à manger.]

Lexa : - Oh au fait, j'ai un truc à te proposer !

Clarke : - Est-ce que ça implique de se déshabiller ? Parce que si c'est le cas, Laura est supposée appeler dans l'heure à venir et...

Lexa : - Non, ça n'implique pas de se déshabiller, mais je garde cette idée en tête. Tu sais hier soir, j'avais mon cours d'initiation à la psycho...

Clarke : - Oui bien-sûr, l'option que tu as prise parce que tu as un petit faible pour la prof.

Lexa : - C'est complètement faux ! Je te l'accorde, Anya est plutôt agréable à regarder, est une très bonne prof et est suffisamment cool pour nous laisser l'appeler Anya, mais j'ai pris cette option par intérêt, pas pour mater la prof.

Clarke : - Et moi qui pensais que tu allais répondre que tu n'avais d'yeux que pour moi.

Lexa : - Tu sais très bien que je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi, tu veux juste m'embêter.

Clarke : - Tu es plutôt lucide.

Lexa : - Tu me fatigues...

Clarke : - Mais tu m'aimes.

Lexa : - L'un n'exclut pas l'autre. Je peux continuer mon histoire ?

Clarke : - Je t'en prie.

Lexa : - Donc le thème d'hier était la psychométrie et plus particulièrement les tests utilisés pour effectuer diverses mesures en psycho, et Anya nous a parlé du NEO PI-R, un test de personnalité. Je te passe le qui, quoi, quand, comment, où, pourquoi de sa création, mais grâce à ce test, tu es supposée obtenir des scores dans les cinq composantes de ta personnalité, selon son créateur, ainsi que celui de trente sous-composantes, afin de te comparer à la moyenne de la population. Durant le dernier cours, Anya nous a donné les items et les grilles de réponses pour que l'on puisse passer le test et calculer nos scores, pour que l'on voit à quoi ça ressemble, et sans doute aussi parce qu'elle avait la flemme de préparer un cours.

Clarke : - Et qu'est-ce que ça a donné ? Tu es un être humain équilibré ?

Lexa : - Demandes-tu à la fille en train de manger une joue humaine.

Clarke : - Très juste. Il faudrait créer ce genre de tests pour les zombies et leur acolyte tuant des gens avec un rouleau à pâtisserie.

Lexa : - C'est une perspective de reconversion.

Clarke : - Sérieusement, ça a donné quoi ?

Lexa : - Je ne vais pas te le dire avant que tu ais toi aussi passé le test, j'ai les 240 items dans mon sac ainsi que les grilles de réponse, j'ai demandé à Anya si elle en avait en rab.

Clarke : - Tu aurais simplement pu le trouver sur internet.

Lexa : - Passer ce test et avoir une interprétation d'un professionnel coûte plus de 300 dollars, donc on va se contenter de la version gentiment fournie par Anya sans interprétation.

Clarke : - Pourquoi ma mère s'est embêtée avec la chirurgie, elle aurait dû devenir psy et faire passer des tests, elle gagnerait tout aussi bien sa vie ! A quoi est-ce qu'ils ressemblent, les items ?

[Lexa attrape son sac et en sort quelques papiers.]

Lexa : - Tiens, pour chaque item tu dois répondre "fortement en désaccord", "en désaccord", "neutre", "en accord" ou "fortement en accord", je te calculerai le score quand tu auras fini si tu veux.

Clarke : - "Si c'est nécessaire, je suis prêt(e) à manipuler les gens pour obtenir ce que je désire", c'est le questionnaire du parfait psychopathe ?

[Lexa se lève et s'assoit sur les genoux de Clarke avant de se pencher doucement vers son cou pour l'embrasser passionnément.]

Lexa : - Clarke mon amour... Est-ce que tu veux bien passer ce test sans critiquer les 240 items ?

Clarke (ne se gênant pas pour laisser échapper plusieurs gémissements) : - Hummm... D'accord...

Lexa (retourne à son repas) : - Yay !

Clarke : - En tout cas, je sais ce que toi tu as mis pour cet item, tu n'as vraiment aucun scrupule à me manipuler !

Lexa : - Je t'en prie, ça n'a pas l'air de beaucoup de déplaire.

[Clarke commence à remplir la grille tout en continuant à manger.]

Lexa : - Donc ta sœur va appeler ? Quelle heure est-il en Autriche ?

Clarke : - Pas loin de 19 heures. Et oui, elle m'a envoyé un message dans la matinée.

Lexa : - Est-ce que tu veux que je vous laisse discuter toutes les deux ?

Clarke : - Sûrement pas, tu as plutôt intérêt à rester ici. Déjà j'ai envie de vous présenter l'une à l'autre, ensuite Vampirella sera probablement là et je ne veux pas tenir la chandelle, et enfin les recherches de Laura auraient apparemment donné quelque chose sur ta condition, autant que tu sois là. Enfin, si ça ne te dérange pas de rester.

Lexa : - Tant que tu voudras de moi à tes côtés, je n'irai nulle part.

Clarke : - Même si tu dois à nouveau affronter l'oncle Paul et le KKK ?

Lexa : - Si nous devons à nouveau avoir affaire à eux, c'est plutôt toi qu'il faudra plaindre. Mais j'affronterai tous les oncles beaufs et les cousins intellectuellement défaillants du monde pour toi.

Clarke : - C'est la plus belle déclaration d'amour que quiconque puisse entendre, tu es vraiment la femme parfaite Lexa.

Lexa : - Tu ne seras plus de cet avis quand tu connaitras mes résultats à ce test. Mais merci.

Clarke : - La première fois que l'on s'est parlées, tu venais de manger mon voisin. Tu crois vraiment que les résultats d'un test changeront quoique ce soit ?

Lexa : - Je plaisantais. T'as du liquide vaisselle quelque part, que je nettoie tout ça ?

Clarke : - Dans la salle de bain. Mais laisse, je vais m'en occuper.

Lexa : - Finis tes 240 items, on en reparle après.

[Lexa se dirige vers la salle de bain, laissant Clarke à son questionnaire.]

Clarke : - J'espère que ça en vaudra la peine, c'est long ton tes...

[Une sonnerie retentit.]

Clarke : - Peu importe, je finirai plus tard.

Lexa (depuis la salle de bain) : - C'est ta sœur ? Elle est en avance.

Clarke : - Laura Hollis n'a jamais été en retard de sa vie, ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va commencer...

[Clarke bouge la caméra de sorte à voir l'écran de l'ordinateur avant d'accepter l'appel visio.]

Clarke : - Sal... Bordel pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a un chat noir géant sur ton canapé ?!

Laura : - Bonjour à toi aussi. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste Carmilla.

Clarke : - Plait-il ?

Lexa (revenant dans la chambre) : - Clarke je... Bordel pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a une panthère sur ce canapé ?

Laura : - Salut, tu dois être Lexa ! Je suis Laura, la sœur de Clarke.

Clarke : - Oui oui, Laura Lexa ma petite-amie, Lexa Laura, ma sœur, revenons-en au chat/panthère.

Laura : - Oh alors vous êtes officiellement ensembles ? C'est génial !

Clarke : - Laura ! Le chat/panthère !

Laura : - Je te l'ai dit, c'est Carm !

Lexa : - Carmilla est une panthère ? Après tout, qui suis-je pour juger...

Clarke : - Ma sœur n'est pas zoophile !

Laura : - Tu es mal placée pour juger la nécrophile !

Clarke : - Ça vaut pour toi aussi !

Lexa : - Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ?

[Le chat/panthère s'étire et se couche sur les genoux de Laura en ronronnant.]

Clarke : - Voilà qui joue en ta faveur...

Laura : - Carm est tout ce qu'il y a de plus humaine. Enfin, de plus vampire. Elle a simplement la capacité de se transformer en un chat noir géant, de façon... plus ou moins contrôlée.

Clarke : - Mais oui, maintenant que tu le dis c'est évident, comment n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt..?

Laura : - Râle autant que tu veux, je n'ai pas le temps de tout t'expliquer. Désolée de couper court à la conversation, mais j'ai un exam très important demain matin, est-ce que ça te dérange si on passe tout de suite aux informations qu'on a pu récolter ? Promis on se rappellera plus tard pour discuter de choses plus... normales. Et pour faire ta connaissance Lexa.

Lexa : - J'en serais ravie. Et je tiens à te remercier, à vous remercier de prendre de ton temps pour nous aider à comprendre ce qui m'est arrivé, je t'en suis très reconnaissante.

Clarke : - Vas-y Laura, envoie.

Laura : - Nous n'avions pas beaucoup d'éléments pour démarrer, donc nous avons ratissé large. La bibliothèque de Silas déborde de bouquins sur les créatures surnaturelles en tout genre, et évidemment, la section zombie ne faisait pas exception.

Clarke : - Dans quel genre de fac est-ce que tu vas..?

Laura : - Mais malgré tous les ouvrages et articles disponibles, aucun d'eux ne décrivait de créature dont la condition serait proche de celle de Lexa. Les zombies sont souvent décrits comme dépourvus de raison ou de conscience, incapables de s'exprimer autrement que par des grognements et se nourrissant de toute chair humaine se trouvant sur leur passage, sans distinction. Physiquement, on trouve soit le traditionnel cadavre en décomposition aux yeux vides, soit la peau d'une pâleur extrême, les yeux rouges et les cheveux décolorés.

Clarke : - C'est vrai qu'à part au niveau du régime alimentaire, tu es plutôt aux antipodes du zombie... Et encore, tu n'as jamais eu de problème pour contrôler ta faim.

Lexa : - Il m'est arrivé d'être affamée, mais jamais au point de perdre complètement le contrôle de moi-même.

Laura : - Comme on ne trouvait rien, on a élargi nos recherches à toutes les formes de mort-vivants. Je vous passe les jours entiers passés à tâtonner sans avancer pour arriver au moment où notre amie Perry nous a fait remarqué que, d'après tout ce que tu m'as dit, les capacités surnaturelles de Lexa et Carm n'étaient pas très éloignées. Ou plutôt que les "pouvoirs" de Carmilla étaient une version améliorée de ceux de Lexa.

Clarke : - Développe.

Laura : - Corrigez-moi si je me trompe. Lexa, nous sommes bien d'accord pour dire que, selon les informations que Clarke m'a donné, en terme de force, de vitesse et d'endurance, tu te places à un niveau supérieur à celui d'un être humain ?

Lexa : - On peut dire ça oui. Mais de peu, ce n'est pas très flagrant, j'ai eu bien du mal à tenir tête à un homme plus imposant que moi. Clarke a dû venir m'aider avec un rouleau à pâtisserie.

Laura : - Alors que Carmilla est clairement au-dessus de la norme dans ces domaines. De plus, concernant vos régimes alimentaires, tu dois te nourrir exclusivement de viande humaine...

Lexa : - Plus ou moins, je dois en avoir dans le plat si je ne veux pas vomir le contenu de mon estomac.

Laura : - Et Carm n'a besoin que de sang et peut consommer de la nourriture lambda sans problème. Ce qui est nettement plus pratique.

Clarke : - Certes, mais ça me parait un peu tiré par les cheveux comme théorie...

Lexa : - En réalité, pas tant que ça. J'imagine que Carmilla peut se régénérer si elle est blessée n'est-ce pas ?

Laura : - Ce n'est pas aussi instantané que ce que l'on peut voir dans les films, mais la cicatrisation est bien plus rapide que pour nous.

Clarke : - Pauvres humains que nous sommes.

Lexa : - Je me suis déjà coupée le doigt en cuisinant, et j'ai remarqué que le sang coagulait bien plus rapidement qu'avant la zombification. En revanche, la cicatrisation prend autant de temps, ça saigne juste moins longtemps.

Clarke : - Donc en gros, si j'ai bien compris, tu es le vampire du tiers-monde c'est ça ? Nickel !

Lexa : - Est-ce que tu m'aimes quand même ? Même si je suis un vampire en plus nul ?

Clarke : - Bien-sûr que je t'aime, tu es peut-être un vampire nul, mais tu es mon vampire nul à moi.

[L'humaine et son vampire nul se dévorent du regard l'une et l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Laura se racle la gorge.]

Laura : - S'il vous plait, on se concentre, j'ai encore d'autres éléments à partager.

Clarke : - Désolée, vas-y.

Lexa : - Avant que l'on continue, je viens de penser à un détail qui pourrait peut-être avoir son importance.

Clarke : - Ne fais pas durer le suspens.

Lexa : - Depuis la zombification, mon sang est devenu noir.

[Les lumières s'éteignent et l'image de Laura et de son salon freeze.]

Clarke : - Une panne de courant... Et merde !

[La caméra s'éteint.]

* * *

Instant pub :

\- The 100 **Alone in the dark** par Zephyr Knight. Résumé : "Clarke Griffin est une jeune femme détruite par la vie. Enfermée dans un centre psychiatrique pendant trois ans, ses parents la récupère à ses dix-sept ans, mais son état psychologique est devenu instable suite aux sévices reçus pendant son séjour. Fiction basé sur la terreur psychologique. Pas de gore ni de violence extrême. Rating M pour cause !"

\- Pitch Perfect **Fell At Disneyland (And I Got This To Show For It)** par MsLane. Résumé : "Beca Mitchell, a successful DJ is many things. Is she someone who'd willingly go to Disneyland? Absolutely not. Chloe Beale, a passionate Disney Princess face character, loves kids and singing and making people happy when they see her. She sees Beca, who looks positively grumpy, which makes Chloe take it as her own personal mission to turn that frown upside down."

\- Super Smash Bros **The Day Everyone Stopped Trusting Master Hand** par Denizen of Dreamland. Résumé : "It all started with a single Nintendo Direct… ... And that's where the misunderstanding came to be. (Based on the World of Light trailer)"

A la prochaine !

Kisses - DW.


End file.
